Pokemon Soulsilver With a Twist: Redux
by PimpedOutToast
Summary: FIRST OF 4 REWRITES I'M DOING FOR MY POKEMON FICS. Silver, a boy from New Bark Town. Soul, daughter of the infamous Giovanni. Suicune, the Northern Winds. Archer, the current head of Neo Team Rocket. Four players, one game. PC X SoulFem!Rival late. DONE!
1. New Beginnings

SoulSilver With a Twist: Redeux

a Pokemon Fanfiction by

PimpedOutToast

Chapter 1

New Beginnings

_Welcome to the world of Pokemon! There are hundreds of species of these creatures, each more incredible than the next, and more being discovered all the time! There are those who raise Pokemon as pets, those who excel in breeding Pokemon, those who study the _

_many mysteries of Pokemon, and of course those who raise Pokemon for battle. Those people are known as Pokemon Trainers. Together with their Pokemon they get stronger as they earn badges and strive for the ultimate goal: the title of Pokemon League Champion! _

_This is the story of one such trainer._

_His name is Silver. Now, watch as his own unique adventure unfolds..._

* * *

Silver fastened the belt around his waist and then threw on his jacket before zipping it up.

'Ugh... I can't believe I overslept...'

He pulled on some socks and then put on his shoes.

'I _never _wake up this late! What a way to mess up the routine!'

He put on his ball cap and twisted it one hundred and eighty degrees.

He then walked down stairs and was greeted by his mother.

"Silver, you're awake! I was starting to get worried. This isn't like you at all. Are you felling okay?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. Just overslept."

"Good! Well, Professor Elm wanted to see you." she walked over to him and handed him some items.

"Here's your bag. I've put a journal in there too. Well, I shouldn't keep you any longer!"

"Thanks, Mom. Bye!"

He tossed the bag over his shoulder and ran outside.

Suddenly he found himself stumbling as a small blue and white ball ran into his legs.

"Marril? What're you doing out here alone?"

"Marril! Get over here! You almost made Silver trip!"

That was Lyra, his neighbor and childhood friend.

In stark contrast to his composed, no-nonsense personality, she was bright, bubbly, and full of energy.

He sighed as the Pokemon returned to its master.

Silver headed over to the Lab.

He entered and was greeted by the meek Professor.

"Ah, Silver! I'm glad you made it! I needed to- hold on, I just got an email."

Elm ran over to his computer and checked the inbox.

"Interesting... Silver, do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Sure I guess. What's up?"

"Ah, you see I have a friend everyone calls Mr. Pokemon. He keeps finding all these interesting things. Today he has something he wants me to take a look at, but I'm terribly busy. I was hoping you could go pick it up for me. There's a machine over there,"

Elm nodded to a machine with three Pokeballs on it.

"It's got three Pokemon. Choose one and take it with you!"

"Really? Sweet!"

Silver showed a rare moment of excitement.

He didn't get excited over much anymore, not since his father died ten years ago when he was six.

But this was a rare opportunity.

He walked over to the machine and decided on the Water-Type, Totodile.

He called the Pokemon out and somewhat regretted his choice.

The Pokemon was extremely hyper and wouldn't sit still.

Silver sighed and walked over to Elm again.

"There's something else I'd like you to help me with as well. Walk with Totodile outside of its Pokeball! I'd like to know if there's any change in how it grows and gets stronger, or how it bonds with you! Now, Mr. Pokemon's house is just north of Cherrygrove City to the West. You know how to get there, right?"

"Yeah, just head West on Route 29. I'll get right on it, Professor."

"Good luck! Oh! If your Pokemon is hurt, then come back here and use this machine!" Elm nodded to a machine next to him.

"Alright. Later!"

As Silver left he was approached by an aide.

"If you're going out you should take these," the man handed him five Potions.

The spray-on restorative items were invaluable to any trainer worth their salt.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Pokemon are weak in the beginning, so don't be afraid to use a Potion if the need arises!"

After Silver exited the building he was approached by Lyra and her Marril.

"You got a Pokemon from Elm? Which one, which one!"

"Totodile. He's a bit... hyper." Silver explained.

The small crocodile Pokemon waddled up to Marril and the two had a friendly exchange in their own little language.

"You should go show it to your Mom," Lyra suggested.

"You know, I guess that isn't a bad idea. Come on, Totodile. Later, Lyra."

"Bye!"

* * *

"...and so that's how it is." Silver finished explaining his mission for Elm.

"I see... Hm... what can I do for you... Oh! I could save some money for you. Money's important on a big trip, you know."

"That's not a bad idea really. Okay, do that."

"Oh, I almost forgot, your Pokegear came back from the shop yesterday! Here," she handed him the device and he strapped it to his wrist.

"Thanks, Mom. Well, I'm off!"

He took his energetic friend and headed off.

However, as he passed the Lab, he noticed red hair over a wall that lead around to the side of the lab.

Curious, he investigated and found a girl about his age peering into the window of the lab.

Silver coughed.

"Excuse me. What do you think you're doing?"

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Eh? None of your business. Buzz off!"

She stepped down and shoved him backwards, forcing him to land on his butt.

"Well up yours too..."

He stood up and brushed his pants off before heading west.

He stepped into the grass and took a few steps before encountering a wild Pidgey.

The Pokemon took notice of him and attacked.

"Totodile, use Scratch!"

The Pokemon merrily bounced into battle and delivered a swipe to the flying type.

The Pokemon used its wings to kick up sand.

Totodile ignored this.

"Totodile, use Scratch again!"

The Pokemon delivered another blow and knocked out the flying type.

It was only a couple of hours walk, and Silver managed to avoid most confrontation from wild Pokemon, so he arrived at Cherrygrove soon.

As he entered town, he was stopped by an older man.

"You seem like a new trainer, am I right?"

"Yeah actually. What about it?"

"Come with me! I'll show you everything you need to know about most towns!"

Silver was taken on a tour of the town, ending up at the man's home.

"Here, take these Running Shoes! They use compressed air to allow you to run twice as fast! They're still warm too!"

"Uh..." Silver's face contorted into one of disgust.

"Oh I'm joking! They're brand new!" the man said with a chuckle.

Silver sniffed them to make sure before putting them on and putting away his old shoes in his backpack, which was now full of clothing and various supplies for him and food for his Pokemon.

Silver headed to the Mart next, stocking up on Antidotes and Parlyz Heals.

After that he went north, but was stopped by the man from earlier.

"Glad I made it in time! I wanted to give you this!" the man handed Silver a small plastic card.

"What's this?"

"It's a Map Card! It'll let you use the Map Feature of your Pokegear!"

"Thanks. Well, I need to be off. I shouldn't keep Elm waiting."

He inserted the card and his Pokegear made a 'ding' when the app was installed.

He tested it out.

Sure enough, the Region of Johto was spread out on the screen, with routes and towns highlighted.

After closing the device, he headed north.

* * *

He'd discovered a new hate for Weedle on his way to Mr. Pokemon's house as well as acquiring an Apricorn Box.

He knocked on the door of the building.

After a few moments an older gentleman answered.

"You must be Silver, yes?"

"Yeah, that's me. Professor Elm said you had something you wanted him to check out?"

"Yes, yes, do come in! Have a seat!"

Silver obliged the man.

"Now, let's see..." Mr. Pokemon dug through some cabinets until he found what he was looking for. "There it is!"

He took the item, an egg with red and blue triangles on it and handed it to Silver.

"This egg is what I was talking about. I would like Elm to take a look at it."

"Got it. I'll head on back-!"

"So you're the one that Elm sent?"

Another man made himself known.

"I see he's given you a rare Pokemon. Well, if he trusts you that much, then I will ask for your help as well. My name is Professor Oak, from Kanto. I want you to have this."

Oak handed Silver a Pokedex.

"What is it?"

"That is a Pokedex. It keeps track of any Pokemon you see or catch. It's an electronic encyclopedia! I'd like your help in filling it up."

"I don't see why not. Sure I'll help I guess."

"Great! Now I must be off; I have a Radio Show I'm late for!"

Oak ran off.

Silver put away the Pokedex and exited the building.

Then his Pokegear went off.

"Hello?"

"Silver! Oh... It's horrible..."

"Professor Elm? What's wrong?"

"Please hurry back to the Lab!"

"Okay, I'm on my way!"

Silver hung up and took off at a run, Totodile under his arm.

Silver reached the Route 29 exit of Cherrygrove, and ran into someone, sending them both to the ground.

"Ow... watch where you're going, asshole!" said a female voice.

"Sorry, I'm in a-!" he saw who it was. "You! You're that girl from before!"

The two of them stood up.

"Oh, it's you. You're the one he gave that Totodile to. What a waste." the girl was not only rude but arrogant as well. She also had a light accent.

"Excuse me? How was it a waste?"

"You're not good enough for that Pokemon. That's fine I've got a good Pokemon too. I'll show you what it means to really be a trainer!"

A small green Pokemon hopped out from behind the girl, a smug look on its face.

'That's a Chikorita... one of the Pokemon that Elm had...' Silver mentally noted.

"Chikorita, use Tackle!"

The Pokemon rammed into an unsuspecting Totodile.

"Hey! No fair! Totodile, use scratch!"

The Pokemon delivered a blow to Chikorita.

"Don't just take that! Use Tackle again!"

"Totodile, dodge it and use scratch!"

The blue Pokemon _danced _out of the way and delivered another blow.

Chikorita was barely standing.

"Don't you dare quit now! Go, use tackle!"

The Pokemon tried to use the attack... but collapsed.

"Grr... useless little...!"

Silver was mortified at what she did next:

She kicked the green Pokemon, sending it several feet in the direction she kicked.

"What the hell? What gives you the right to just kick her?"

"Hmph. When a tool is broken you have to fix it."

"Is that all your Pokemon is to you, a tool?"

"What? Don't tell me you think they're your _friends_? What a joke!"

The girl called back her Pokemon and started off.

Silver noticed something in the grass and picked it up.

It was her trainer card.

'Soul? What kind of name is Soul? Then again, my name isn't much better, but at least it has meaning...'

His name was derived from a Silver feather his father kept on him at all times.

That feather was six feet under, with his father's body.

The girl, Soul, came rushing back and snatched the card from his hands.

"Give me that!"

"Your name is very ironic, isn't it, Soul?"

"Gr... You saw my name! No matter. I'm leaving!"

The girl ran off again.

"Geez wonder what's got her panties in a bunch. Oh well. Come on, Totodile."

* * *

The sun was setting by the time they got back.

"The cops? What're they doing here? Come on Totodile!"

Silver burst into the lab.

"What's going on?"

"Silver! Thank goodness! Someone came and... and.."

"An unknown individual came in and stole a Pokemon from this Laboratory approximately two hours ago."

"I see. I might just have your man... or should I say _woman_. I ran into a red head with a Chikorita on the way back after getting a call from Elm. I saw her trainer card when she dropped it. Her name was Soul. She was wearing a black jacket with red lining, a lavender skirt, lavender stockings and black knee-high boots. She headed off to Violet City after I beat her in a battle." Silver informed.

The officer nodded.

"I see. Thank you for this information...?"

"Silver. Silver Aigul. I live next door."

"We may contact you in case we have further questions in the future. Thank you for your cooperation."

The police filed out of the Lab.

"Professor... you okay?"

"Yes I'm much better knowing that the police are on this... anyway, what did Mr. Pokemon want to show me?"

Silver got out the egg.

"This thing."

Elm took it.

"I see... this could be something we've never seen before... or just an egg. Anyway-!"

Clack!

Silver's Pokedex hit the floor.

"Silver, where did you get that?"

"Oh that thing? Some guy named Oak gave it to me."

"W-what? Incredible!"

"What? I mean he said it was an encyclopedia or something, but-!"

"No, not that! Oak has the ability to see trainers with incredible potential! That must be why he gave you that pokedex! You should take the Johto League Challenge! The place to start would be Violet City's gym."

"...Maybe tomorrow. It's getting late and I wouldn't mind sleeping in my own bed."

* * *

'Sleeping bag? Check. Food? Check. Toiletries? Check.'

Silver ran over the items in (and attached to in the case of his sleeping bag) his backpack.

One final goodbye to his mom and Silver was on his way.

However, as he headed back to Route 29, he met Lyra.

"Silver! Come over here! I'll show you how to catch a Pokemon!"

She ran into some grass and there was a commotion before she came back.

"Well? Did you see?"

"Sorry... no..."

"Aww! Come on!"

She grabbed his wrist and forcibly dragged him back into the tall grass.

This time he got a good view of what happened the first time:

She used her Marril to weaken a Rattata and then threw a Pokeball at it, capturing the creature.

"Here, take these!"

Lyra handed him five Pokeballs.

"Wow, thanks. I'll be sure to put them to good use."

"Don't mention it! Bye-bye!"

"Bye."

He decided to try his hand at capturing a Pokemon.

Soon enough, he ran into a Pidgey.

He recognized a scar on its face; it was the one he'd KO'd yesterday.

"Hey you! I'm back!" He called out in challenge.

The Pokemon noticed him and entered an attack stance.

"Totodile, Water Gun!"

The Pokemon shot out a jet of water that hit the flying type.

In return the Pokemon stirred up a gust of wind that sent small rocks into Totodile.

"Okay, let's do this! Pokeball, go!"

Silver threw the ball and it hit the flying type.

One... Two... three.. the light on the Pokemon flashed red.

"Alright! I caught one!"

He called back Totodile and sent out his new Pokemon, healing it with a Potion before allowing it to roost on his right shoulder.

He once more made his way North, battling several wild Pokemon and strengthening his Pidgey along the way.

Soon he ran into a young boy.

"Hey! I just lost a battle. You look weak! C'mon! Let's battle!"

"Fine, but you'll regret it! Pidgey!"

The Pokemon took off into battle.

"Go, Rattata!"

"Pidgey, use Gust!"

The Pokemon whipped up a dust tornado that had several small rocks in it, damaging the rat Pokemon.

"Rattata, use tackle!"

"Dodge it and use Tackle, Pidgey!"

The flying type nimbly dodged and dove in, knocking out his foe.

"No way!"

"Nice job, Pidgey."

The Pokemon landed on his shoulder and nodded.

The two carried on and eventually reached Violet City.

Once he healed his team, Silver decided to check out Sprout Tower.

Upon entering he was wary of the swaying support beam in the middle, but climbed up the first ladder.

He encountered several Sages who used Bellsprout on the way up, but they proved no match for Pidgey.

Finally he reached the top and narrowed his eyes.

Soul was here as well, finishing a battle with the Elder.

Silver hurried over.

"Hey!"

"Hm? Oh it's you. The elder was supposed to be strong but I won easily. I'm not in the mood to battle you right now, but the fact I won shows that no bleeding heart is going to beat me in a fight! Later!"

She used an Escape Rope and vanished in a flash.

Silver continued onward and faced the Elder.

"My... that girl... she treats her Pokemon like weapons instead of living creatures... Never mind that. I assume you are here to battle me?"

"You'd assume properly. Pidgey, let's go."

The battle was short, and Silver was victorious.

"The way you battle is elegant... it's almost as if you and your Pokemon are as one in mind."

"Well, I don't know about that... but thank you."

"Here, child, take this TM, Flash."

"Thank you again."

Silver used his own Escape Rope and returned to the entrance.

* * *

"Okay, so we've hit the center, stocked up at the mart... I think we're ready to head for the gym, don't you?" Silver asked his Pokemon.

It gave another of its infamous nods.

The two entered the gym.

After taking a lift up, Silver found himself facing an arena high above ground level.

"Greetings. You must be a challenger here, right?"

"Yeah. Name's Silver from New Bark Town."

"My name is Falkner, and I'm Violet City's Gym Leader." Falkner began. "Hm. You know, some say that you can clip a flying type's wings with an electric move or two. I say that's a disgrace to flying Pokemon! Come on!"

"You know the drill," Silver instructed.

"Fine! Go, Pidgey! Quick Attack!"

Silver's Pidgey got hit but recovered.

"Alright, Pidgey, return the favor! Quick Attack!"

The same happened to Falkner's Pidgey, except it took much more damage.

"Again, quick attack!" Silver commanded.

The Pokemon slammed into Falkner's Pokemon.

Falkner's Pidgey fainted.

Suddenly Silver's Pidgey began to glow and change shape.

"What...!"

The Pokemon flapped its wings and the shine vanished into sparkles in the air, a Pidgeotto in its place.

"Alright!"

"Hm. Not bad. But...mine's better. Go, Pidgeotto!"

"Heh. Looks like you need a name. Noble, use Quick Attack!"

Silver's Pokemon was actually larger than Falkner's by a bit. Silver guessed his Pidgeotto had evolved prematurely.

Silver's Pokemon overpowered Falkner's and came to rest on Silver's forearm, victorious.

"For pity's sake, my dad's cherished bird Pokemon..." Falkner sighed. "But a defeat is a defeat. All right. Take this badge."

he walked over and handed Silver his first badge, the Zephyr Badge.

"Take this too. It's the TM Roost. It should suit your friend there well."

Silver lightly touched the disk to Noble's side and it glowed before vanishing.

"Did it work?"

The Pokemon seemed fine so he assumed so.

With that Silver took leave of the gym.

However, when he stepped outside, his Pokegear went off.

"Hello?"

"Silver! It's Elm. One of my assistants is in the Pokemart with something for you! Please go pick it up!"

"Eh? What is it?"

"The egg! I've decided you're the one who should carry it!"

"What? Why me?"

"I can't think of anyone better for the job! Bye!"

"...bye. Ugh. Come on, Noble let's go."

X

After reaching the Pokemon Center outside the Union Cave, Silver checked in a room for himself for the night.

He made sure the egg was kept warm and safe before heading off to sleep.

* * *

The next day he headed into Union Cave, this time having Totodile lead the charge. He ended up very lost and his poor Totodile exhausted.

He made the long haul back to the Pokemon Center and battled a Bird Keeper, where his Totodile evolved into a much less annoying Croconaw.

After getting his bearings again, he managed to reach Azalea.

However, he witnessed a confrontation between a man in his forties and a man in a black uniform.

Silver approached the man, who had taken to blocking the entrance to a well.

"What was all that about?"

"Ya see he wanted to visit the well, but it's dangerous right now. Somethin's got tha slowpoke all riled up. I'm standin' guard."

"...Okay..."

Silver hurried to the Pokemon Center and healed his team, but noted the gym was blocked off by another man in black.

Something was off.

He headed to a house that made Pokeballs from Apricorns according to the sign.

Silver entered.

"Oh? Are you here perhaps to get a Pokeball made from an Apricorn?" an older man asked.

"Yeah, I saw the sign on the door, and-!"

"I can't right now. Team Rocket is cutting off the tails of the Slowpoke and I must stop them! Don't worry, Slowpoke, old Kurt is coming to save you!"

The man ran off.

"Well... I guess I can't just let him go on his own." Silver reasoned.

He remembered talk of Team Rocket from the news three years ago.

They'd been disbanded by a boy named Red...right?

Regardless, he couldn't let this crazy old guy get himself killed.

Silver ran off after him.

* * *

"Kurt!"

Silver ran over to the man who was lying on his back.

"You okay?"

"Ah... you! I yelled at the grunt guarding this place and he ran off. I tried to chase him, but took a tumble and hurt my back. Tell me son, what's your name?"

"I'm Silver Aigul from New Bark Town."

"Silver... give these thugs a beating for me... okay?"

"Got it."

Silver battled several grunts before reaching their boss, Proton.

He approached the person with mint green hair.

Silver _loathed _the color Mint Green.

"So I suppose you're the one in charge?" Silver asked.

"Correct. I am Executive Proton; I'm considered the cruelest and scariest guy in Team Rocket. I _strongly _urge you not to interfere with our business."

"Sorry, but with hair that color, you crossed that line a _long _time ago." Silver said, Noble glaring at the man.

"How cute. Petty insults. I'll show you words mean nothing! Go, Zubat!"

"Noble, Quick Attack."

The bird Pokemon knocked Zubat out with ease.

"Grr... Go, Koffing! Poison Gas!"

The attack poisoned Noble, but the Pokemon was still capable of fighting.

"Noble, Gust!"

The Pokemon caused a bigger vortex this time, knocking out its foe.

Silver treated the poison with an antidote as the Executive rambled.

"Hmph... Team Rocket was indeed broken up three years ago. But we continued our activities underground."

Silver was in disbelief at this.  
"Look, are you really sure you want to tell the guy who just beat you your plans? That seems kind of stupid if you ask me. And personally I don't care what you did. It's what you're doing I plan on stopping. Try anything else and I guarantee I'll be there to stop you."

"Pfff! Ha ha! A small obstacle like you won't be a hindrance to our mission! I advise you to be very afraid of what is to come! Goodbye!"

Proton slipped on a gas mask and dropped a metal canister.

Silver saw his vision blur and felt consciousness leave him.

* * *

He woke up to the calls of Kurt.

"Wha..."

He remembered what had happened.

"Where'd the Rockets go?"

"Easy boy, they ran off! Come on, let's head back to my house."

The two headed out of the cavern and returned to the Pokeball maker's home.  
Kurt poured Silver and himself a cup of tea and they sat down at a table.

"You handled yourself like a real hero back there, Silver! As I said, Team Rocket was disbanded by-!"  
"I know, it was all over the international news, a boy named Red," interrupted Silver.

"Brave and you watched the news when you were younger? I'm really impressed! However... now that they've come back.. it worries me."

Silver furrowed his brow in thought.

"They have the same vibe as this one girl I met and battled named Soul. Judging from the color of her clothes, I'm suspecting she might be in it with Team Rocket. I'll have to try and ask her the next time we go toe to toe in a battle." Silver paused to take a sip of his tea.

"You know, when she isn't calling me weak or stupid."

"Regardless, I'd be happy to make Pokeballs for a Trainer such as yourself." Kurt stood up and retrieved something before returning to Silver. "This is all I have, but I would like you to take it as thanks."

Kurt handed Silver a special Pokeball that had a yellow stripe down the middle of the top half and lightning bolts on the sides.

"So what's it do? It doesn't look like a normal Pokeball at all." Silver noted.

"Good eye. It's a Fast Ball. It's better at catching Pokemon who are likely to flee when you encounter them." Kurt explained.

"Oh! That reminds me I have some Apricorns myself. Here, see what you can do with this one," Silver handed him a Yellow Apricorn.

"It'll take me a day to make a Pokeball out of it, so come back then." Kurt responded taking the item.

"Alright. I'm headed off to the Gym."

Silver stood up and stepped outside.

The sun was hanging lower in the sky, signaling mid afternoon.

He healed his Pokemon at the center and then entered the gym.

He noted the system of rail based transportation that resembled Spinarak and studied the net for a moment before stepping onto the farthest left one.

It moved and he slowly was taken to the second half of the gym.

This puzzle was tougher, requiring him to flip several other switches before finally reaching the leader, Bugsy.

"I'm Bugsy, the Gym Leader of this town! You're a challenger, right?"

"Yeah. I'm Silver from New Bark Town."

"Heh! Well I never lose when it comes to Bug-Type Pokemon! My research is going to make me the authority on Bug-Type Pokemon! Go, Scyther!"

The Pokemon erupted onto the battlefield which was surrounded by trees.

"Noble, you're up. What do you say we clip this thing's wings?"

The bird Pokemon let out a cry in response.

"Noble, Gust!"

The Pokemon whipped up a small tornado around its foe, the suction forcing both Bugsy and Silver to brace themselves so as not to be sucked in.

However, the large bug type was still standing.

"Scyther, use Quick Attack!"

The Pokemon was blindingly fast and was all but a green and white blur as it struck Noble with its blade-like arms.

Noble recovered in the air.

"Noble, another Gust!"

The Pokemon whipped up a stronger wind, causing Silver to almost lose his hat.

This knocked out out the bug type.

"No, Scyther! Aww! Go, Metapod!"

"A Metapod...?"

Silver was aware of the overall weakness this Pokemon had. However, if Bugsy was using it it had to have some trick.

"Noble, be careful. He wouldn't be using this thing if he didn't have a strategy."

The Pokemon nodded.

"Metapod, Tackle!"

"What? Noble, dodge it!"

The flying type managed to dodge the strike.

"Quick Attack!"

Noble swooped in and send the bug type rolling to Bugsy's feet.

"I'm not done yet! Go, Kakuna! Poison Sting!"

The Pokemon launched a small needle-like projectile that, luckily, didn't poison Noble.

"Noble, another Gust!"

This time however, the attack wasn't a normal tornado.

It had an unnatural blue glow around it.

"That was... That was Twister!" Silver exclaimed.

Kakuna fainted.

"Darn it! Well, you won, so here you go. It's the Hive Badge!" Bugsy handed Silver his second badge.

"Alright! That's two down, six to go! Nice work, Noble!"

"Take this TM too! It's U-Turn, a move that lets your Pokemon attack before returning to its pokeball in favor of another Pokemon!"

After his win he decided to head to the Pokemon Center for the night.

When he arrived he froze when he saw a familiar face:

Soul.

She noticed him to and hurried off to her room she'd checked out.

Silver wasn't happy seeing her again, but decided he'd deal with her tomorrow; she looked to be the type to sleep in.

He checked out a room, got ready, and went to sleep.

* * *

_Our hero has two badges under his belt now. However, with the return of Team Rocket, his journey is not likely to be easy. Will Team Rocket truly rear its ugly head again?And what does Soul have to do with the organization? Find out, next time on SoulSilver with a Twist: Redux!_


	2. Giovanni

_Last time, our hero Silver started his journey to challenge the Johto League and stopped Team Rocket's mutilation of the Slowpoke of Azalea Town. Now, he begins his day in hopes of seeing just what exactly Soul, the girl who stole a Chikorita from Professor Elm, has to do with the evil organization!_

* * *

Chapter 2

Giovanni

"Damn, I missed her! Oh well, come on, Noble let's get moving into Ilex."

Silver sighed and headed out to the west end of town.

"Hey you!"

He turned.

"There you are. I have some questions for-!"

"Shut your mouth! I'm the one who's going to be asking questions around here! Tell me... is it true? Is Team Rocket really back?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me! Look at you! You're practically wearing their colors! Couple that with your actions and you've got to be with them!" Silver replied.

Soul was about to voice a comeback but Silver interrupted her.

"I'll humor you though. I beat them and they ran along."

She paused before bursting into laughter.

"_You _beat _them_! Don't make me laugh!"

"Hey, I'm being serious here! They were pushovers! Now I want to know, why are you so interested in them? How about a battle? If I win you tell me what I want to know."

Silver wasn't one to normally instigate fights, but in this instance he wanted to get any leg up on Team Rocket he could.

"Hmph. Fine! But I won't lose this time! Go, Gastly!"

"Croconaw, you're up! Bite!"

The Pokemon charged Gastly and its jaws became cloaked in black energy as they met Gastly's semisolid form.

The attack knocked out the ghost type.

"Ah! Gr... Go, Bayleef!"

"Get back, Croconaw! Go, Noble! Use Twister!"

The grass type took the attack in stride.

"Bayleef, use PoisonPowder!"

The Pokemon released several violet spores that poisoned Noble.

This wasn't new though.

"Noble, gust attack!"

The Pokemon whipped up a small tornado.

'Geez if this keeps up I might have to stop using this attack!' Silver noted at the strength of the wind.

Bayleef fainted.

Silver treated Noble's poisoning.

"Damn! Zubat! Stop it! Use Bite!"

"Noble, dodge it and use Quick Attack!"

The Pokemon darted past Zubat and struck it from behind.

The bat Pokemon tumbled to the ground.

Soul growled and called it back before heading into the forest.

Silver grabbed her wrist.

"Unhand me!"

She struggled against his firm grip.

"Not until you tell me why you're so interested in Team Rocket's return!"

Soul mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I said... Giovanni is my father! Are you happy now?"

"Hm... well I don't think he's the one in charge. He might be dead since apparently there's some guy named Proton who was in charge of the Slowpoke Well operation."

This enticed a flood of rage from Soul who pinned him to the ground and started strangling him, leaving Noble confused and uncertain of what to do.

"Take it back! That's impossible! He can't be dead!"

Noble started pecking at Soul's head and that gave Silver the leverage he needed to reverse their positions, except he was holding her arms down.

"Now listen to me! I said he _might _be dead! I'm just guessing at this point from what I've heard! If you want to look for him, I won't stop you! Just don't get in my way when it comes to stopping those Rockets, understand?"

No answer.

"I said UNDERSTAND?"

She nodded.

Silver stood up and offered a hand, which she slapped away before getting up and starting off.

"...Good luck." Silver said as she entered the gatehouse.

"Come on, Noble. Let's get you healed up real quick."

* * *

The Ilex Forest was large, much larger than the Viridian Forest in Kanto.

However, it also kept a very unique shrine within.

Legend had it that a Pokemon watched over this forest that could travel through time.

That wasn't helping Silver's poor sense of navigation though.

Soon night fell and Silver was forced to set up camp.

He started a fire and cracked open some food for his Pokemon before grabbing a can of soup out of his bag and putting it in a metal pot over the open flame.

Suddenly there was a rustling in the leaves and all heads turned in that direction.

"Noble. Scope it out." Silver whispered.

The Pokemon took off and circled the area before diving into the trees...

"GAH! Ow! Get away from me you filthy bird!"

Silver recognized that voice.

"...Soul?"

"Gah! What was your name... Silver, right? Get your mangy Pokemon away from me! Ow!"

"Noble, come back."

The Pokemon flew back over to its perch and continued its meal.

Soul wobbled out of the woods.

"Damn bird..."

"So... you lost too?"

"W-what? Of course not! How could _I _be lost?"

"Yep, you're lost."

"N-not any more than you!"

Silver sighed.

"Tell me, when was the last time you had something to eat? You know, actual food? You look awful."

"What does that matter?"

There was a growling noise; Soul's stomach.

"See? I've got enough food to go around. Why don't you join me? You want to find your old man, I want to stop Team Rocket... our goals aren't entirely separate you know." Silver offered.

Giving in to hunger, Soul kept her distance from Silver but sat by the fire.

There was an awkward silence for some time before Silver decided to make small talk to kill time.

"So... uh... why don't we tell each other a little about ourselves? I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the future."

No reply.

"Okay then, I'll start. My full name's Silver Aigul. Born and raised in New Bark. Up until I left it was just me and my mom. My dad died when I was six. I'm named after a feather my father always had on him. Said it was a lucky charm or something. I was officially trained in a few Martial Arts until I was about twelve. Since then I've just been keeping up with my workouts. I wanted to be able to protect mom from anything. Now... well you know the rest. How about you? What's your story?"

"... My name is Soul Giovanni. Yes, that's the family name. Even I don't know my father's first name. My mother died when I was very, very young, so I don't remember much about her. My father wasn't much of one a lot of the time, dealing with Team Rocket's affairs and such. When he got beat by Red and disbanded Team Rocket he left me behind. Since then I've been just kind of roaming Johto until recently. You know the rest as well."

"Wow... you've been fending for yourself all this time? How did you manage that?"

"I stole what I could, or, failing that, lived off the land. There wasn't much left after Team Rocket was brought down."

"I see... Here."

He handed her a metal mug full of the soup before getting himself some.

"...Good luck finding your old man." Silver sighed. "You know, my dad always had something to say for every situation. But one thing he always told me was my mind was my greatest weapon. I never quite understood what he meant by that."

Silver finished his food and took the pot, now empty, off of the fire.

After it cooled he started packing his things.

"Soul," Silver started.

"What?"

"You go on to sleep. I'll take first guard shift and wake you up when it's your turn."

"Whatever."

The truth was she looked exhausted, so he didn't actually plan on waking her up at all.

"Noble, do a once over of the area around the campsite."

The Pokemon nodded and took off.

It soon returned, and once it signaled everything was in the clear, Silver called it back along with his Croconaw.

As the hours went on he downed a can of caffeinated soda to keep himself awake.

The sun eventually peaked over the horizon, its light filtering through the trees.

It was at this point Silver's body could take no more and he fell asleep on the ground.

A few hours later Soul woke up and noticed the sun in the sky... and Silver passed out on the ground.

'Come to think of it... he never did wake me up... Why?'

She packed up her sleeping bag and, with only the slightest twinge of regret, continued onward.

* * *

Silver awoke in late afternoon.

"Geez... I must have passed out... Looks like Soul's gone too. Better get a move on."

He packed up and headed off, Noble roosting on his arm.

However, before he could get to the exit, he encountered a Kimono Girl, similar to the one who he had met in Violet, although he noticed subtle differences like a minor height difference and different eyes.

"Kimono Girl, Kimono Girl, lost and all alone..." she noticed him. "Could you help me get out of these woods?"

"Well, I know the _general _direction, but aside from that..."

Noble took off and flew over to a nearby path in the trees.

"Oh? Is that the way out? What a smart Pokemon! Thank you both."

The kimono girl went on her way.

Noble returned to Silver's arm.

"Come on, let's go then."

Suddenly there was movement in his backpack.

The egg was hatching.

A Togepi was the end result, Silver soon found out.

He called up Elm.

"Hey, Professor, I'm calling to let you know the egg hatched. It's some little... thing... that looks like the lower three quarters of the egg is still there... with little hands and feet... and a weird spiky head. I have no idea where to begin." Silver said.

"You'll have to show it to me in person!"

"I'll see about getting to you when I can." Silver responded. "Right now I'm headed out of Ilex and I _really _don't want to backtrack after that trip. Later."

Silver hung up and headed onward.

* * *

As he traveled up the next route, he ran into Lyra again.

"Oh hi Silver! Come here, I want you to meet someone!"

She dragged him over to an elderly man next to a large building, causing Noble to take flight to avoid falling to the ground.

"This is my Grandpa! He and my Grandma run the Daycare center!" She released Silver. "Grandpa this is my _friend _Silver. He's really good at raising Pokemon! Not as much as you though."

She once more grabbed his sleeve.

"Come on!"

"Wait, what-!"

She dragged him into the building.

"Grandma, this is Silver, my friend!"

"Oh yes, your boy... friend."

"Grandmaaaaa! It's not like that at all!"

"I know dear, I was just having my fun."

"Silver! You can leave up to two of your Pokemon here and my Grandma will take care of them for you!"

"Really? In that case, could you hang on to this little guy for a while?"

Silver handed the elderly woman Togepi's Pokeball.

"Of course."

She took the Pokeball and headed into the back room.

"Silver, we should trade Pokegear numbers! That way I can call you when something interesting happens!"

"Okay, why not?"

The two traded numbers and Lyra ran off, with Silver short behind.

He headed up to the next city, Noble resting on his arm once more.

After a quick trip to the Pokemon Center he decided he'd check out some of the finer points of the city, starting with the underground.

However, he was met by Lyra once more here.

"Silver! There's a place in the tunnel that you can dress up with your Pokemon and take pictures! Here, take this to put accessories in for you Pokemon!"

She handed him a Prop Case.

"Uh... thanks..."

"Bye-bye!"

Lyra ran off with her Marril once more.

Silver continued into the tunnel and found it had some unique things set up within, including a small boutique and a stand that sold herbal medicine.

He decided to drop in the boutique, a very small shop.

"Hi! I'm the elder of the Haircut Brothers. Of course that's just a nickname; we _groom _Pokemon. I'm the more experienced of the two of us, and I can groom your Pokemon for only P500. How about it?"

Silver had some extra cash, so he shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not?"

"Great! Which Pokemon would you like me to groom?"

"How about Noble here?"

The Pokemon seemed a bit hesitant.

"Okay then! Just have it roost over here at this station and I'll begin!"

Silver nodded and shook his arm a little before Noble grudgingly fluttered over to the perch.

Several minutes later the young man was finished with his work.

"Viola! Well? Is it to you liking?"

Noble seemed less pissed off than when the groomer had started, and his feathers had a brilliant sheen to them, the hair-like ones on its skull neatly combed back.

"Very much so."

Silver handed the man the cash and Noble flew over and landed on Silver's arm again before they exited the tunnel.

Their next stop was an out-of-the-way store: A bike shop.

Now, Silver knew he had a snowball's chance in hell of ever actually being able to afford one of the things, but it couldn't hurt to look... right?

However, it seemed today was his lucky day.

He entered the shop and began browsing the bikes.

"Oh! A customer?"

Silver turned to the man with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry, I have nowhere near the cash to afford one of these. You don't seem like things are going too well. Care to elaborate?"

"Darn... well ever since I opened this branch in Johto business has been poor." the man had an idea. "I know! Why don't I lend you one of my bikes! Then you can ride it around to advertise my shop!"

"For real? Okay, I'm in on that!"

"Great! Just let me have your name and Pokegear Number."

Silver gave the man the information and received a bicycle in return.

After his adventure there, he headed for the tallest building in town, the Radio Tower.

"Welcome! We're having a contest today!" greeted the receptionist. "Answer five questions correct and get a free Radio Card for your Pokegear!"

"Sounds simple enough. Why not?"

The quiz was _absurdly _easy.

Silver clicked the Radio Card into his Pokegear and the function fuzzed to life.

Silver tested tuning it before shutting it off.

Suddenly he was approached by a girl about his age with pink hair.

"Wow you actually did it! I thought the answer to the third question was surely apricots!"

Silver raised an eyebrow.

He could tell that this girl wasn't exactly that bright.

"Uh... right..."

She looked over his shoulder at a clock on the wall.

"Oh I'm running late! I have to get back to the gym!"

With that she ran off.

Silver just sighed and headed for the Department Store.

The building loomed over Silver.

He entered and checked what floor had exactly what; this building was confusing, and he'd come here once or twice as a little kid with his parents, usually for a birthday but sometimes for other things.

Silver headed up to the second floor and purchased some healing items for his Pokemon, some higher-powered Great and Ultra balls, and general supplies.

Then he headed to the fifth floor and purchased a TM, Headbutt, and taught it to his Croconaw.

He had something he wanted to try.

His business concluded at the store for now, he headed off to the route prior to town.

He had a very certain Pokemon he was hunting, one he'd actually wanted since he was a kid:

Heracross.

Thankfully his Croconaw had a hard head, because it took several tries (and a comical experience with a Spearow flock) to find the Pokemon he wanted.

"Okay, let's go! Croconaw, Water Gun!"

The attack hit its foe but did mediocre damage.

The bug and fighting type rammed Croconaw with its horn and sent it rolling to Silver's feet, but it was still capable of fighting.

"Use Headbutt!"

Croconaw returned the favor and sent Heracross flying into a tree.

"Alright... Let's catch this!"

Silver drew an Ultra Ball and tossed it.

It clicked shut.

"Alright, nice work! Come on, let's head back to the Pokemon Center then get some food before he head to the gym."

After healing his Pokemon, Silver headed out to find a place to eat.

However he literally ran into none other than Soul on the way out.

"Ow..."

"Watch where you're going..."

The two looked at one another, both now standing once again.

"Soul?"

"Silver?"

"What are you doing here?" they asked simultaneously.

"I was just about to get something to eat." Silver said.

"I was coming back from the gym... that stupid Miltank... Hmph! Never mind! Get out of my way."

She shoved past Silver who just sighed and wandered off to find somewhere to eat.

* * *

Once he finished his meal he headed for the Gym.

The design was odd, a large wall rising up in a vaguely circular pattern with various pillars and walls within that circle.

Silver approached the battlefield and saw a somewhat familiar face.

"You! You're that girl from the Radio Tower!"

"Oh it's you! Hi!"

"Wait... _you're _the gym leader?"

"Yep! There was some really mean red haired girl here a little while ago who was really tough! Introductions though! I'm Whitney, and I love normal type Pokemon, but cute Pokemon are my favorite! Don't underestimate me though!"

"I could say the same!"

"Go, Clefairy!"

Whitney sent out the small pink Pokemon.

"Kros, go get em'! Brick Break!"

The bug type appeared and sped at the normal type, its arm glowing brick red and white.

The attack hit home and Knocked out Clefairy.

"Noooo! Clefairy! Fine! Go, Miltank! Rollout!"

The attack sent Kros flying.

"Kros! Get ready for the next round."

The normal type spun in place and turned around, heading for Kros again.

"Now, Kros, Counter!"

The white Pokemon was caught by Kros and the bug type punched the normal type, sending it crashing to the ground on the other end of the field.

But it stood up.

"Miltank, Rollout, again!"

"Kros, Counter!"

The pattern repeated another time before the normal type gave out.

Whitney was silent for a moment... before breaking down into tears and slumping to the ground.

"H-hey! W-what about my..."

She ignored him.

"Fine. Let's go Kros. We'll come back later when you've stopped being a crybaby."

Silver started off but was stopped before he got to far.

"Oh no... you made Whitney cry... Don't worry, she does this a lot. She'll stop soon."

Silver and Kros had deadpan expressions on their faces.

"Seriously?"

The girl nodded.

"I'm sorry about all this, I really am."

Silver leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Geez, does the Pokemon League even have standards anymore?" he muttered under his breath.

Soon the bawling quieted down to sniffles.

Silver walked back over to the girl.

"Ahem."

"..W-what do you want?"

"My badge. I beat you, fair and square. Now I want. My. Badge."

Silver was losing his patience, which was something he barely had normally.

"F-fine! You big...meanie! Here!"

She handed him the small item.

Satisfied, Silver headed off again.

After healing Kros, he called Noble back out to roost on his arm.

Silver headed north and noted that there were two paths he could take:

He _could _go through the National Park and take a short walk to the next town from there... _or _he could take the longer, more difficult route where he could give his Pokemon some experience.

He chose the latter.

However he soon came across the girl who'd spoken to him at the gym next to a tree.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" Silver asked.

"This tree... don't you agree it looks weird?"

Silver looked at the tree.

"Yeah... what's the problem?"

"Well, the bushes around it have thorns so I can't very well go through those, and I want to head to Violet to meet a friend of mine. I got here and this was in the way. It wasn't here a couple of weeks ago though. I heard rumors of course about it."

'Of course.. girls and their rumors...' Silver rolled his eyes. "So what did you hear?"

"I heard it hates water. Rumor has it that one guy tried to water it and it attacked him! That's why I'm scared to do anything about it..." the girl replied, somewhat embarrassed.

"Stand back, let me and Croconaw give it a go. Croconaw, low force water gun!" Silver called out the Pokemon and it complied.

Suddenly the tree started moving.

"What the-!"

The thing attacked him with a Low Kick.

He hopped to dodge it.

"Geez! That isn't a tree..."

He pulled out his Pokedex.

"That's a Pokemon! Croconaw, Water Gun, normal strength!"

The attack pained the Pokemon.

However, it was full of surprises.

The "T" on its head glowed and it fired a water gun _back_.

"Dodge it!" Croconaw dodged and the high pressure attack headed straight for the girl.

Water attacks varied in strength based on how pressurized the water was.

While water gun was a low-end attack, nothing like Hydro Pump, coming from the right Pokemon it could crush rocks.

And it was coming from that Pokemon.

"Move!"

The girl was frozen in fear.

"Damnit..."

Silver broke into a sprint and shoved the girl aside, the attack hitting him and sending him slamming into a tree.

He ached like crazy, but not from the water attack, from the impact.

His jacket was mostly dry, aside from a few spots.

"What... I should be almost dead..."

He felt his chest and abdomen to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

"What the hell...?" He shook his head. No time for that now.

He sprung back to his feet and took up a position along side Croconaw.

"You okay?" He asked the girl.

"Y-yeah... but...how..."

"Croconaw, use Water Gun again!"

The blue Pokemon sprayed down the rock type once more, weakening it.

"Okay, time to catch it!"

Silver lobbed a Great Ball at it.

The device wobbled a few times before clicking shut.

"Alright, that's four! Croconaw, return."

Silver called back his Pokemon and helped the girl up.

"How are you okay after that?"

"I... don't know. It's like a barrier or something blocked the attack. Well, I"m headed north to Ecruteak. Later."

"Th-Thanks again! D-do you think you'll be coming back to Goldenrod any time soon?"

"Maybe. That Department Store had some useful Tms that I just can't afford right now, so I'll probably roll back into town eventually."

"O-oh! Well, bye!"

The two parted ways.

After healing his Pokemon, Silver decided he'd have Sowo, his Sudowoodo, follow him.

The Pokemon wasn't very agreeable at all; it obeyed him without problem in battle, it just kind of was... well an asshole. He was cocky, and somewhat of a wannabe badass... Something Silver hoped to break him of in the near future.

He noticed a half destroyed tower on the west end of town and decided to check it out.

Soon after he walked in he was greeted by a man in a violet suit with lavender diamonds on it and a white cape.

His dirty blonde hair was slicked back and he had a red tie around his neck.

"Hello! My name is Eusine."  
"Uh... hi... my name's Silver. This is Sowo."

The Pokemon crossed its arms and nodded with a smug expression on its face.

"Silver... what an interesting name. Might I inquire where you got it?"

"You may. My late father once had a silver feather he carried all the time. That's where my name came from."

"I see... Well, I'm sure you're wondering why I've introduced myself to you. I am here following the Legendary Beast Suicune. Please, come with me if you would."

Silver shrugged his shoulders and the two headed to a massive hole in the center of the room.

"Look below! Those are the Legendary Beasts, forged from the slain bodies of three Pokemon in the Sacred Ash of Ho-Oh into these magnificent creatures! However, the most magnificent of them all is Suicune."

"So which one _is _your Suicune?" Silver asked.

"Ah, you're young, so you must not have the refined senses for these things yet. The one that is the color of the most beautiful waters, the one with the flowing violet mane, _that _is Suicune!"

"You don't say? So they're legendary Pokemon?"

"Yes they are. Each is extremely powerful... and extremely elusive and fast. Every time I've attempted to get close, they've run off!"

Eusine continued on about his "glorious Suicune", but Silver was lost in thought.

'Well it would be nice to have all three, but Suicune is a water type, and I have Croconaw. The other two however...'

He noted Entei first.

'That one looks like a fire type, maybe rock type too. I could use one of those.'

He looked to Raikou second.

'That one is, without a doubt, an electric type. Definitely could do for one of those on my team.'

"So... Eusine, right? You don't mind if I take the other two off your hands, do you?"

"If you can manage to capture them, go right ahead!"

Silver headed with Sowo further into the ruined building and ran into Soul again.

"Oh. It's you. What're you doing here?" Silver asked, somewhat annoyed.

He had a lot on his mind right now, and honestly wasn't sure what kind of reaction to expect from the young lady.

Okay, lady was a stretch, he thought, but he'd at least keep somewhat courteous.

With his recent event with Sowo and the Mimic attack, and the prospect of capturing two of the Legendary Beasts as Eusine had called them, he didn't want to put up with bullshit from Soul right now.

"I could as you the same question. Let me guess, here to catch the legendary Pokemon to make yourself _look _tough?"

"What if I am here for them?"

"That's only a dream! They're only suited for a trainer like _me _who's decided to be the strongest trainer ever!"

"Right, I forgot about you hating this 'Neo Team Rocket' because they're a bunch of wimps or whatever. Doesn't change the fact I've kicked your ass twice already."

"Enough talk! Let's battle! Go, Zubat!"

"Sowo, you're up. Rock Throw." Silver said with a sigh.

"Dodge it Zubat and use bite!"

The flying type dodged the rock that Sowo had dug up from the floor and dove in.

However, the shadow-cloaked fangs were unable to penetrate Sowo's tough hide.

"Sowo, Sucker Punch!"

The Pokemon delivered a solid blow to the flying type, sending it hurdling through the air.

"Zubat! Use Astonish!"

The flying type swooped in and let out a screech.

Sowo was unaffected.

"Sowo, Hammer Arm!"

The Pokemon's arm glowed and it slammed into the flying type, KO'ing it.

"Gah! Not again! Go, Bayleef!"

"Okay Sowo, get back! Go, Noble!"

Silver called back Sowo and sent in Noble.

"Noble, use Gust!"

The flying type whipped up a strong twister that sent Silver's hat flying off to the floor below.

"Aww man! This is your fault, Soul! Noble, Quick attack!"

The Pokemon was easily outmaneuvering the sluggish grass type and put it down in a timely fashion.

"Damn it! Go, Magnemite! Thundershock!"

The Pokemon took Noble down in one strike.

"Crap, Noble... Go, Kros! Use Brick Break!"

The bug type entered battle and delivered a powerful blow to the Magnemite, Knocking it out.

"This is... do the job, Gastly! Use Mean Look!"

Kros's Pokeball sparked violet.

"Crap... This can't end well... Kros, Aerial Ace!"

The Pokemon swung at the ghost type but missed.

"Gastly... Curse."

The Pokemon grinned wider as a nail drove itself into the Pokemon.

Then Kros shuddered as his strength was sapped.

"Not good... Uh... Heracross... come on, you were obsessed with this thing as a kid... Oh yeah! Night Slash!"

The Pokemon's arm flickered with black shadow that licked at the appendage before it made contact with Gastly knocking it out.

"AGAIN! Why do I keep losing?"

"Your methods are flawed. That's why."

"Just _shut up_! I don't need your bleeding heart bullcrap! I'm out of here!"

As she stormed off Silver grabbed her wrist.

"Hang on."

"Let go of me!"

"I said hang on! This is about Team Rocket!"

That got her attention.

"You saw him too, right?"

"What?"

"In Goldenrod, outside of the Radio Tower... there was a grunt. He was just standing there, watching the tower. We should start working together instead of this... nonsense... every time we meet."

"No thanks, I don't need your help!"

"Soul, don't deny it! Team Rocket could become a real threat! If they're numerous then they have that edge should we decide to go our separate ways." Silver reasoned.

"I'll beat them myself!"

Soul wouldn't buy it.

"How about we make a deal? You agree to work with me and put this petty rivalry aside for now and I'll let you talk to Red."

_That _got her attention.

"How would you do that?"

"I've got Oak's Pokegear number. If anyone has Red's number, it'll be him. I'll just ask him for it."

Soul looked away in thought for a moment, then answered:

"...Meet me at the Pokemon Center in ten minutes. I'll give you my answer."

"Okay then. Hey, why don't we trade Pokegear numbers too?"

"...Fine."

The two traded numbers and Soul ran off.

Silver called back all his Pokemon and slid down the ladder.

He slowly approached the three Pokemon in the basement.

Raikou made eye contact with him and he froze.

Then Raikou and Entei took off.

Suicune however, vanished and reappeared inches from his face, surprising him.

"**I do believe you lost this," **The Pokemon had his hat in its mouth.

"W...what? First magical barriers blocking attacks, now talking Pokemon? I must be losing my mind."

"**Of course some of us are capable of speech, just not the majority, Son of the Sea. We _will _meet again."**

Suicune dropped the hat in Silver's hand and ran off.

"Silver!"

It was Eusine.

"That was-!"

"Yes, it was Suicune. Tell me, in all your years of obsessing over that thing, have you ever heard it _talk_?"

"Talk? What are you saying? Pokemon can't talk."

"It can. It brought me back my hat and said something about us meeting again... and called me something very strange."

"What?"

"Son of the Sea..."

* * *

_It appears Suicune has reason to be interested in Silver. Many questions are unanswered: What does "Son of the Sea" refer to? Why did Suicune give Silver this title? How will Silver's Negotiations with Soul go over?Next time, the story begins to further unfold and the plot itself begins to thicken._


	3. Taming the Beasts

_Last time our hero encountered Soul yet again and once more defeated her in battle. Then he was met by the cryptic speech of Suicune. Now, he continues his quest to become League Champion._

Chapter 3

Taming the Beasts

"Son of the Sea..."

"Interesting... any idea what it might mean?" asked Eusine.

"Nope. None."

"Well then... I saw how Suicune looked at you from up above. From what you say it seems it has taken interest in you. That makes us rivals! Now I must be off! I cannot allow Suicune to elude me any longer! We will meet again." Eusine ran off.

Noble popped out of its Pokeball, healed via revive, and looked at him quizzically.

It let out a cooing noise.

"No, I'm...wait... I... understood that..."

Silver shook his head.

"I must be hearing things for sure now. I could have sworn you just asked me what was wrong."

Another series of cries.

"...Hehe..." a somewhat demented grin appeared on his face. "Hehehe... I've lost it! First talking beasts, now talking birds, I've lost it! And that barrier was all in my head too! In fact, I'm probably in bed right now!"

Noble let out a concerned noise.

"I'm standing here having a conversation with a _Pidgeotto_. Of COURSE I'M NOT OKAY! They'll lock me inside a padded cell for this shit!" Silver exclaimed.

The Pokemon fluttered over and pressed a button on a Pokeball on his belt and Sowo appeared.

Noble let out a series of cries and Sowo smirked before using a weak Hammer Arm to knock out Silver.

* * *

He awoke in a bed.

"Oh thank Ho-Oh I was right."

"What do you mean? Your dumb bird led me to you and I had to carry you out of that place with some help from Morty, the gym leader." Soul explained.

"Oh. So I _am _crazy."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I can understand Pidgeotto now. Yeah, I'm crazy. I literally had a _conversation _with Noble. Two sided."

Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Did you hit your head or something?"

"If only! First Suicune, which was telepathy so I can sort of buy that, but Noble isn't psychic or a legendary so it has no telepathy. It was speaking _Pokemon_."

"...maybe you _are _crazy."

The Pokemon was brooding over on a nearby table.

It opened its beak to let out a series of cries but Silver raised a hand.

"No. No more. No. More. Noises. It's making me crazier."

"**Oh you aren't crazy. It was only a matter of time before you started 'awakening'. I just... helped you along."**

Suicune hopped in the open window.

Silver wondered why on Earth anyone would leave a window that size open.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm a human, and for the record I've been through puberty already."

Suicune chuckled.

"**Is that what you've been told? Well, I'll tell you now, it gets _much _worse from here, rest assured. Splitting headaches, strange visions, so on and so forth. Well I can't stick around, that troublesome man Eusine is on my tail so to speak. Goodbye, Son of the Sea and Child of the Night."**

Suicune left through the same window and Eusine burst into the room.

"Just missed it. Sorry, Eusine, your Suicune is in another bedroom. Also, I'm apparently a freak of nature, which explains how I can understand Noble."

"What? What do you mean understand...?"

"Yeah. It makes those cries and I can understand it. That, coupled with that weird barrier from earlier... yeah I'm a mentally insane freak of nature."

"Hm... if only we could catch Suicune. Perhaps it would tell us what exactly is going on with you. From what you say it knows more than it is letting on." Eusine suggested.

"Or one of the other two," added Soul. "They might know more."

* * *

"**Suicune, ya shouldn't be spookin tha lad like that. E's under enough stress as tis'." **Raikou scolded.

"**You should lighten up, Raikou. I'm only having fun!" **Suicune dismissed.

"**Aye, but ye might also spell doom for that poor lad. If he finds out exactly who he really is- what he really is- he might snap."**

"**Please, he's not that weak. And if he is then he won't be fun anymore. So either way, I benefit."**

Raikou let out a telepathic sigh. **"You and yer games... Ya know yer going ta' end up hurtin somebody."**

* * *

"So let me see if I understand you: when you caught your Sudowoodo, you protected a girl from a high power Water Gun, but instead of getting hit some kind of invisible barrier blocked the attack?" Eusine asked.

"Yeah. Then after I spoke with Suicune for the first time, I found myself able to understand what Noble was saying."

"Just your Pidgeotto?"

"Yeah. Just Noble."

Eusine furrowed his brow in thought.

"I have no idea what that could mean. However... that barrier might not have been a barrier at all."

"What are you saying?"

"Light Screen."

"What?" Silver raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. It's a psychic Pokemon move that blocks Special Attacks. It fits the bill for your situation." Eusine explained.

"I thought _I _was crazy. I'm a _human_. I can't use Pokemon moves!"

"Hey, maybe you're like those creepy psychics. I ran into one on the way to Ecruteak," suggested Soul.

"That's a possibility. Some psychics have been know to be able to emulate Pokemon moves to a degree, although not anything offensive. They're rare thought. Perhaps this person could aid Silver?" Eusine mused.

"I could take you to him. He's right past the National Park. You seem fine now, so let's head on out. We can have our talk later." Soul said.

Silver climbed out of the bed, one in one of the rooms in the Pokemon Center, and headed out with Noble and Soul.

* * *

"Yo creeper!" Soul called out.

"You needn't yell, I sensed a presence approaching. However, it wasn't yours. It was this boy's." The psychic replied.

"Well, sorry I'm not psychic. But we think this guy is. He pulled a Light Screen a while back."

This got the Psychic's attention.

"Oh? Interesting. I can sense you speak the truth. Well then, allow me to introduce my self. My name is Mark. You are Silver, correct?"

"Yeah... how do you do that?"

"I'm reading your mind... which is surprisingly difficult with you. Now, demonstrate your abilities to me."

"Uh.. I kind of used it by accident. I was protecting a girl from a stray Water Gun."

"I see... then perhaps I can trigger it again. Kadabra, Psybeam."

The trainer called forth his Kadabra and it fired a beam at not Silver but Soul.

Silver sprinted and put himself between Soul and the attack, crossing his arms over his chest.

The attack hit a wall that flashed lime green for a second before fading along side the attack.

"Impressive indeed. You do indeed show potential, but before I can even teach you how to use that on command you must understand how the mind of a psychic works. First we will start with a simple ability; telepathy." Mark said crossing his arms.

"Okay... how do I do that?"

"**It's simple. Just focus your thoughts as if to speak them to your target and 'force' them out of your mind, imagining an invisible link helps. You try." **Mark said telepathically.

Silver closed his eyes and focused... and regretted it.

He screamed in agony as his mind was wracked with pain.

It felt as if his skull was about to explode.

Mark's eyes widened.

"Kadabra, Disable quickly!"

The Pokemon's spoon glowed blue and soon the pain subsided.

"What... what... was that?" Silver panted out.

"I don't know. Even I didn't have a reaction that violent when I first used my powers. Do you understand what that means?"

"No, what?"

"Your latent power is so immense that tapping into it directly would literally make your head explode. I have yet to meet anyone with that much power. Only Pokemon have had that kind of strength normally..." Mark explained.

"Let me try it on Noble."

"A Pokemon? You might end up killing both of you." Mark warned.

"I doubt it."

Once more Silver tried to focus his thoughts.

This time it held.

"**This is... uh... testing, one, two, three?"**

"_I hear you, Master. I do not know how, but I hear you."_

"**Woah. This might come in handy. So, any idea why I can understand you and only do this telepathy thing with you?"**

"_I do not understand either, Master."_

"**Peachy. So is it just you or maybe type specific...?"**

"_Once more, I have no idea."_

"**Well, thanks."**

Silver dropped his focus and felt incredibly drained.

"Woah... I'm exhausted."

"It's your first time using your abilities. Of course you'll be exhausted. However, that is all I'm willing to teach you. With your latent power, anything else could be deadly." Mark said. "I'm sorry if I disappoint."

"Not at all. Thanks."

Silver and Soul began the walk back to Ecruteak.

"Hey Soul," Silver started.

"Yeah?"

"Call out your Zubat."

"You're going to try that Telepathy thing on her too?"

"Yeah." Silver nodded.

"Whatever. Zubat, get out here!"

She called out her Pokemon and Silver focused once more.

It was more difficult, but he manged to make a connection.

"**So... maybe it's a specific type..."**

"_Eh? Who said that?"_

"**Me, Silver. It's telepathy. Thanks for letting me try this out."**

He broke the link... and fell to one knee.

Communicating with the half-poison type had been more difficult, as Psychics and Poison types naturally conflicted.

"Silver!"

_'Master!'_

"That... that took a lot out of me. I won't be able to do that very often or I'll kill myself." Silver said, panting.

Suddenly Silver felt the air get thick with Pressure.

He looked up...

and there was Raikou.

He called out Sowo.

"Sowo, use Block!"

The Pokemon spread its arms and a good sized dome of gray, semitransparent energy appeared over Soul, Silver, their Pokemon, and Raikou.

"Okay, show time. Sowo, it's up to you! Use Rock Throw!"

The Pokemon dug a ball of dirt out of the ground and it solidified into a ball of stone.

The Pokemon threw it at high speed at Raikou, impacting its side, but doing minimal damage.

Raikou sped at Sowo and impacted it with a quick attack.

The Pokemon stumbled but didn't fall.

"Sowo, used Slam!"

The Pokemon charged at Raikou and rammed into it.

Raikou once more returned the favor, and once more Sowo proved a strong defender.

"Wait," Silver said.

Raikou seemed surprised at the command.

"I know you can use telepathy like Suicune... or me. Why haven't you said anything yet?"

Raikou's eyes widened when Silver said _he _could use telepathy.

**'Bloody... Suicune, ye haven't a clue what you've done do ye?'** Raikou thought to himself.

No answer from the beast.

"I see. Well then... Mimic."

Sowo was a blur as it hit Raikou at full speed.

It slammed into the barrier and bounced back, barely standing.

"Alright, time to do this."

Silver looked at the sun.

It was gone, the moon now rising in the sky.

"Perfect. Here goes!"

He pulled out a green and black Pokeball; a Dusk Ball.

He threw the device at Raikou and it pulled the beast in.

It shook several times before clicking shut.

"Alright! I got Raikou! Good work, Sowo!"

Silver called it back.

"Come on, Soul, let's hurry back to the Center. Ecruteak is only a short walk from here."

* * *

The next day Silver and Soul were sitting across from each other eating their food.

"So what have you got on Team Rocket?" Silver asked.

"Well, I heard rumors that something big's going on at the Lake of Rage, but I can't be sure if they're true. Something about a sudden spike in Gyarados at the Lake recently. Could be nothing."

"I see. Let's head West for now, to Olivine. Then Cianwood, finally we'll head back to the next town. First though I have to beat the gym leader, Morty right? I see you've beaten him already," Silver nodded to the badges pinned to Soul's jacket. "So I have to go up against him now. But first my end of the deal."

He paid the bill and the two walked outside.

Silver called up Oak on his Pokegear.

"Hello, Silver. How goes the Pokedex?"

"Good. But that isn't why I'm calling."

"Oh? Then what?"

"I need the number for Red's Pokegear. I have someone who has some.. choice words for him."

"Who might this person be?"

"Soul Giovanni. Hell hath no wrath like an angry woman after all..."

"Hm..."

"I gave my word I'd let her speak to him. I don't want to be a liar."

Oak was silent before giving in.

"Very well."

Silver wrote the number down and handed it to Soul.

"Thanks Professor."

Silver started walking to the Burned Tower.

"You take your time. I have to have a talk with Raikou."

Soul nodded.

* * *

"Raikou... I need answers. I think you have them."

Silver was propped against a fence sitting on the ground.

Raikou was lying down next to him.

"**What is it ya need ta know lad?"**

"Why did Suicune call me 'Son of the Sea'?"

"**... Tis' not my place ta' tell ye lad."**

"Okay...next question. What's with these psychic powers? Why are they manifesting now?"

"**Once again, tis' not my place. However, as for yer powers lad, they may be manifestin' because of yer enterin' th' Burned Tower... an' a psychic trigger from Suicune."**

"I can understand Suicune's meddling, but what does the Burned Tower have to do with anything?"

"**I've said it twice, lad..."**

"It's not your place. Right. Well that did a whole lot of nothing good. We should head back and see how Soul's doing."

* * *

While Silver had a talk with Raikou, Soul had called Red.

"..."

"I know who you are. My name is Soul Giovanni, daughter of the one you know as simply Giovanni."

No response.

"I hate you."

He voice was starting to grow shaky. Not with sorrow but with rage.

"I hate you! You drove my father off, my only family, and left me alone! For the past THREE YEARS I've been barely getting by on my own! Now there's this new Team Rocket that's being led by some group called the Execs and for all I know my father is DEAD! And you know whose fault it is? YOURS!"

She had raised her voice to the maximum level she could.

"...I see. Well then, I'll say something as well: I hate your father. I hate him more than anyone else in this whole entire world. I hate him because his selfish ambition and wicked methods led to the death of _my _father. You recall the Mewtwo Project, right?" a voice on the other end of the line replied.

"I heard bits and pieces about it yes, but Father kept it very hush-hush. How does that relate to your father?"

"He worked on the project. He was a brilliant Doctor, for humans. Team Rocket pressured him into aiding them, using myself and my mother's safety as a threat. Once the project... failed... the surviving members, one of which was my father, were hunted down and killed."

"That's preposterous! Why would a Pokemon experiment need a human doctor?"

"Because Mewtwo isn't just a Pokemon. Your father's ego kept him from allowing any other human DNA than his own to be used. So he used his own, believing that to be the key to creating the best Pokemon possible.

"...What...?"

"I read the reports on Cinnabar myself. I've fought it before, and it came to a stalemate. It almost killed Pikachu. It's a monster... just like its donor."

"You..." Soul growled.

"If you're looking for your old man, I heard rumors he was hiding out and training alone somewhere. I suppose you're wondering why I'd help you if I hate your father so much. It's because hate leads to nothing good. It leads to pain for you and those around you. I know from experience."

Red recalled the near-death of his Charizard at the hands of Giovanni's Rhydon.

"..."

"I've learned a lot in these past three years. I've learned life is what you make of it, and it isn't set in stone. Humans grow and evolve in even more ways than even the Eevee line does. If you're your father's daughter, then you'll probably think it's stupid when I say this: to become strong, you have to care about your Pokemon deeply. Give them love and care and in return they will give you their all in battle. That's all I have to say. Bye."

Red hung up the line.

"**You seem depressed."**

Soul jumped at Suicune's words.

"**Or maybe dumbfounded? Either way, if you're looking for your father... I know where he is. Or rather, where he _will _be. A friend of mine, Celebi, informed me of this."**

"Really? Where?"

"**Not yet. Don't worry, I will return once more when the time comes that he is where he will be. It will definitely be in your best interest _not _to be with the Son of the Sea at that time."**

"You mean Silver? About that, what's with the title?"

"**Can you keep your mouth shut?"**

The blunt, somewhat rude answer surprised Soul.

"Of course I can. I've been lying for years now to keep my Father's identity as head of Team Rocket a secret."

"**Let's just say Silver is a natural parallel of Mewtwo. I'll leave it at that for now. Ta-ta!"**

Suicune took off in a blur, the gust forcing Soul to hold her skirt down.

"A natural parallel of... what the hell does that mean?"

"Hey... was that Suicune?"

Silver and Raikou approached.

Raikou let out a telepathic sigh.

"**Aye, twas' him. I can smell im'. I can only wonder what mischief he's been up ta' this time."**

"So... how was your phone call?"

"Good... My father... is still alive."

"Really? Did Red know where?"

"No... but Celebi did. Suicune told me that he'd come back to get me when the time was right." Soul answered.

"How annoying... I'm starting to get pissed off at that stupid dog... cat... thing... what are you three anyway? Feline or Canine?"

"**Feline."**

"Okay. Got it. Feline. Well Soul, if you want to come with me, stay here at the center until I get back from the gym. Otherwise go on about your business."

Silver and Raikou headed off to the gym.

The lights were dim and there was an eerie fog.

Silver approached the gym leader with Croconaw in tow.

"So you're Morty, the guy who helped me back at the Burned Tower, right?" Silver asked the blonde.

"That's right. There is a legend... that Ho-Oh would only return to the Bell Tower for a truly powerful trainer. I believe that person is me. I've trained hard... and now I can see things others cannot."

"Oh yeah? I can understand flying Pokemon. Checkmate." Silver said with a smirk.

"Interesting... you'll be a unique opponent indeed. Go, Gastly!"

"Alright Croconaw, let's do this. Use bite!"

The Pokemon bit into its foe and knocked it out.

"Haunter, go! Use Night Shade!"

The ghost type released a deep violet bolt of energy that struck Croconaw.

The damage wasn't great, but it still hurt.

"Croconaw, Bite it!"

The Pokemon damaged Haunter severely.

"Haunter... Curse."

The move KO'd Haunter, but cursed Croconaw.

"Finish the job, Gengar."

"Heh... okay then if you want to play like that, I should bring out my strongest fighter too. Croconaw, come back. Go get em'," Silver smirked. "Raikou."

Morty's eyes widened at the name and became even wider when the Pokemon appeared.

"That's...!"

"Raikou, the legendary beast of thunder and user of a telepathic voice with a funny accent."

The Pokemon shot a glare at Silver.

"Okay, okay, sorry! Raikou, use Crunch."

Raikou nodded and bit into Gengar, knocking it out.

"Nice want to give up now or no?" Silver asked.

"You insult my honor as a trainer. Haunter, your turn!"

"Another Crunch Raikou!"

"Dodge it, Haunter!"

The ghost type dodged one Crunch... but not a second.

Raikou was a blur as it got behind its foe and bit into it.

"Incredible... you say it speaks with telepathy?"

Silver nodded.

"Yeah but he's real finicky about who he uses it around. At least say hello, Raikou. I mean he _has _been living and training here all his life."

"**I kno' that, lad. He trained in th' Burned Tower with that Eusine nut often. I'm Raikou, th' Beast of Thunder. Satisfied, Lad?"**

"Yeah I guess," replied Silver.

"Well, you have beaten me. I will confer the Fog Badge to you, and this Technical Machine, Shadow Ball."

Morty walked past Raikou and handed Silver the badge and TM.

Silver walked back out of the gym and headed to the Pokemon Center.

Soul wasn't there.

"Ah well, whatever. Come on, Raikou. Hey... can I-!"

"**No, ye may not ride on m' back. No."**

"Well sorry for asking! Let's just go."

"Wait!"

Soul came running up to them.

"Where'd you go?"

"Mart. Oh, I saw this place on the way back I think we should check out. It looked interesting."

"Well if it's got your attention then it must be worth seeing."

* * *

It turned out to be a Dance Theater.

"I didn't know you were into the fine arts," Silver commented.

"Shut up! Just because I'm not some prissy princess doesn't mean I can't have appreciation for things like this that are girly! I _am _a girl after all!" Soul said as she hit Silver over the head.

He sighed and entered the Theater with Raikou and Soul in tow.

However there was commotion on the stage.

A Team Rocket grunt was harassing a dancer, a Kimono Girl.

Silver called back Raikou and called out Noble before walking up and tapping the man on the shoulder.

"Look buddy, you can either walk out now or I'll have Noble show you the door. You're causing a commotion and ruining people's entertainment."

"Eh? Who the hell are you to tell me what to do, kid? I'll teach you a lesson! Go, Koffing!"

"Noble, we cant' get too crazy in here, so stick to Quick Attack."

The Pokemon nodded and sped into the Poison type, sending it spinning in the air before speeding back and hitting it again.

The poor Koffing had no chance to even fight back.

"Man... I've gotta scram! If it gets found out that I'm here I'll be demoted for sure!"

The grunt ran off.

Silver turned to the Kimono Girl.

"You okay?"

"Yes... I am fine. Thank you for driving him off."

"No problem."

Silver started off the stage and was approached by an older man.

"That was spectacular, the way you and your Pokemon handled that ruffian, working as one! I want you to have this."

The man handed him a CD.

"What is it?"

"Ah, that is the Hidden Machine Surf. It enhances a compatible Pokemon's ability to swim, allowing it to ferry you across expanses of water."

"Awesome! But it wasn't a problem or hassle doing what I did. Thanks anyway though. Come on Soul, let's go."

The two headed west to the next Route.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen... we have a problem. According to one of our Grunts Silver, the boy who interfered with our plans in Azalea, and Soul, the daughter of the Great Giovanni, are now working together. This poses a very plausible threat to our operations.

As you know we've been planning this attack on Goldenrod for months now, and we've got a base set up in Mahogany Town already, so I'd hate to see all we've worked for come to naught. That is why I have gathered you, the greatest minds of Team Rocket

together, to give me a solution. I need a trump card, an ace in the hole if you will. Do I have it?"

Archer looked over the panel of scientists.

"We have two options based on predicted increase in the strength of their Pokemon."

"Which are?"

"The first option is to attempt to create a new Mewtwo from scratch using this," the scientist held up a glass slide. "A Berserker Gene from the Original Mewtwo, found near Cerulean Cave, but make it dumber, more obedient. That option, however, comes at a rather high cost."

"I don't care about money. I'll write you a blank check." Archer replied.

"It's more than money, sir. It's about time. It would take several months to properly clone another Mewtwo, even with this gene. The attack on Goldenrod would be delayed by over half a year." explained a second scientist.

"I see. What's our other option?"

"Using some new, mostly stable technology, we splice the Gene into a human host, thus bypassing the growth process and taking about a week to finish. That option requires us to procure a host, which we have selected."

"Oh? Who is he?"

Archer liked this option.

Not only was it efficient, it was downright evil.

"A boy from Hoenn who just arrived in Johto today. I suggest we get a hold of him before he learns too much about the current... state of Johto."

"So how will we turn him if we kidnap him?"

"That's the beauty of it, sir, we won't have to. We've got the technology to seal off his memories and replace them with false ones. Most of it is actually from that raid in Orre a while back. We've got a dossier with the falsified information to be implanted right here,"

A scientist laid a beige folder on the table and Archer picked it up before looking it over and smirking.

"The second method. Do it."

* * *

"Are you kidding me? She's taking care of a _Pokemon?_" fumed Soul.

"Well then, looks like we'll have to head to the Lighthouse and pay the leader a visit, won't we?" Said Silver.

The two made the climb to the top of the lighthouse with haste.

"You're the Gym Leader, Jasmine right?" Silver asked.

The girl nodded.

"Yes. If you're looking for a gym battle I'm afraid I can't until Amphy is well again. There's a wonderful pharmacy in Cianwood, but I can't bear to leave poor Amphy alone..."

The Ampharos let out a weak cry.

"You shouldn't, Amphy! You need to save your strength."

"Won't ocean travel be dangerous for boats with the lighthouse down?" Silver pointed out.

"You're right. But we don't have any Pokemon strong enough to keep it lit other than Amphy..."

"I do."

Silver called forth Raikou.

"Raikou, Soul and I are headed off to Cianwood City. In the meantime, keep the lighthouse up at night, okay?"

Raikou nodded.

Apparently he was keeping quiet again.

"We'll go get that medicine and come back."

"Really? That's so kind of you. Thank you very much. But you should be careful; the water gets very rough around the Whirl Islands. Legend has it that a powerful Pokemon created those islands with its power and then the whirlpools that give them their name."

Silver nodded.

"We'll be fine."

Silver and Soul took leave.

As they went down the elevator, Silver spoke to Soul.

"I don't want you coming along."

"What?"

"Stay at the Pokemon Center until I get back. If we end up succumbing to the whirlpools, then nobody can stop Team Rocket. I need you to stay behind. I'll be back as soon as I can be."

"..Fine. You have a valid argument, so I'll agree with you. This time."

Silver and Soul parted ways.

Silver called out Croconaw and used the HM... which had an added surprise.

It sparked Croconaw's Evolution to accommodate Silver's size.

Silver hopped onto the back of his Pokemon and gripped tightly.

The two set out south and soon reached the whirl islands.

Silver saw the raging torrents of water in the distance.

"Careful... Careful..."

It went fine for a time.. until they started going backwards.

"Crap... crap!"

Feraligator fought bravely but was unable to break the hold.

* * *

A bright blue eye opened for the first time in years.

_**'This presence... it can't be...'**_

Lugia sped out of the Basin into the sea.

Sure enough he was right; a boy and a Feraligator were being pulled under.

Lugia commanded the sea to calm, but Silver was already unconscious from lack of air and shock, and had inhaled some water.

Feraligator too was unconscious, the strength of the whirlpool overpowering the Pokemon.

The aged Pokemon of myth used its psychic powers to safely bring Silver and Feraligator into the chamber outside the Tidal Basin's Waterfall Exit.

X

Silver sat up and coughed up water before managing to catch his breath.

He looked around and found himself in a large cavern.

"_**So you're awake? Good. For a moment I was thinking I had brought a corpse back, not a living being. Your Feraligator is fine as well."**_

The Pokemon embraced its master in a crushing bear hug.

"Ah! Easy!"

The Pokemon released him.

"Just who- or what- are you?"

"_**Neither of that is of your concern. Just know I am not your enemy. Suicune forced your awakening, did he not?"**_

"I don't even know what that means. But I've used something akin to Light Screen and can use telepathy with Noble, my Pidgeotto if that's anything worth noting." Silver replied to the nothing that was the telepathic voice.

"_**It would figure Suicune would not only force your awakening, but also leave you in the dark. Very well. I shall teach you how to master your abilities."**_

"No thanks. Last time I tried that, I almost fried my brain. Besides, I have to get the medicine for Amphy, the Ampharos of the Olivine Lighthouse." Silver replied.

"_**A human trying to teach you how to use your abilities is like a Pokemon trying to teach a normal human to use Pokemon moves. It can't be done. I will properly educate you. Then you may be on your way."**_

"What if I don't want your help? I don't need psychic powers to be a good trainer. Besides, I doubt Raikou is enjoying his position as a temporary replacement for Amphy."

Then there was silence.

* * *

Suicune was, luckily, within range of Lugia's Telepathy.

"_**Suicune. I am **_**very ****_angry with you. Very, _very _angry."_**

"**Lugia of all Pokemon! Have a nice nap?"**

"_**Do not test my patience with your wit, Suicune. I could summon a hurricane, damn the fate of the humans, if I wanted to. You know very well why I am angry with you."**_

"**How did you know?"**

"_**He got caught in one of the whirlpools I created on his way to Cianwood City. That, and my mind is still active when I slumber; I saw everything."**_

"**Well this is a problem for me, isn't it? Well no use denying it, I did force his awakening."**

"_**Why?"  
**_**"Oh, you know me well enough to know the answer to that question... Beast of the Sea."**

"_**For fun? You think tormenting him is **_**FUN?****_"_**

Suicune's attitude soon faded as the waves grew rough and the sky darkened as rain began to fall.

Suicune saw the humans in the distance panic and run for cover.

He even heard a few of the elderly crying of the return of Lugia, although not using his name, and that humans had angered him in some way.

"_**Choose your next words very carefully, Northern Wind. I control not only the sea, but the storms as well. While my strength is not that of Kyogre, I can create storms where there is an abundance of water... which means I can create raw, natural lightning."**_

Suicune knew the threat was very real, and that if he valued his life he would have to be very careful about what he said next.

A rumble of thunder was a cue that he was to give an answer right _then_.

"**Think of it this way, Beast of the Sea; you get to be near him for an extended period of time. After all, you haven't since-!"**

"_**We do not speak of that. Ever. I will let you live... for now. But take care in your future actions."**_

* * *

"Yo! Magical voice of whatever the fuck you are! Where'd you go?" Silver yelled.

"_**I was berating the Northern Wind for his actions. Now, to explain what your 'awakening' means... you were born with these powers, yes, but they were meant to remain dormant until at the least your mind had finished developing. I cannot **_

_**say what will happen in the future when your adolescent mind and emotions fuel your power again. I doubt they will kill you, but at the same time I worry... Never mind. Let us begin your training. Lesson one: Telepathy in proper..."**_

* * *

Soul bit her lip.

The news had reported a storm that had appeared at random over the sea and just as soon vanished.

'I wonder if Silver was caught in that...'

* * *

Raikou looked out the windows of the Lighthouse.

"**Suicune went an' riled Lugia. He's daft for sure..."**

"Lugia? The legendary beast of the sea?" replied Jasmine with some worry in her voice.

"**Ah cripe, I was thinkin' out lond an' projectin' my thoughts. Aye, lass, Lugia, th' beast o' tha sea. I can only assume that Suicune's actions riled Lugia an' woke im' up."**

"What about Silver?"

"**Ah' can't say. He's a tough lad, though. He should be fine."**

* * *

Silver growled.

"It's been two days! How much longer do I have to stay here!"

"_**You've only begun to master your abilities! You cannot leave until-!"**_

"Fuck you! I'm heading out to get the medicine for that Pokemon like I promised! I pride myself in keeping my word, and I don't plan on stopping now. Drop the stupid whirlpools so I can leave. Now."

"_**Very well. Keep in mind you can only hold your telepathy for up to three minutes at the most, and it has a medium range, about thirty feet in radius. That is all you will have until you admit you are not finished training yet."**_

"Whatever. I'm out."

* * *

Silver soon arrived at Cianwood.

He took quick note of the main landmarks:

A Pokemon Center, a Gym, and a cavern with a sign out front that said that there was a Safari Zone opening that way soon, something he knew about thanks to meeting the warden, Baoba, earlier on.

He headed to the Center and healed his team.

When he stepped back outside he noted the sun was going down.

He decided to find the Pharmacy while there was still time.

After some asking around he finally found the out of the way building.

"Hello?"

"Greetings. What can I do for you today? I'm about to close up shop for the night, but I can spare time for one more customer and his patients."

"How kind of you. I'm here because the Ampharos of the lighthouse in Olivine, Amphy, is ill." Silver explained.

"Oh dear, again? Poor thing. Well, give me a moment, and I'll have just what you need!"

The pharmacist dug around for a bit and then came back with the medicine.

"Here you are. Don't worry about money, I'll charge it to Jasmine's account. She'd come here for this medicine before. Stay safe!"

Silver took the medicine and put it away before checking into the Pokemon Center for the night.

* * *

Silver decided to hit the gym while he was in the town.

He noticed on the far end of the field was a man under a waterfall (artificial of course).

"Hey!" Silver yelled.

No response.

He walked closer.

"**HEY!"**

The telepathic shout startled the man.

"Wha! Why did you interrupt my training!"

"I'm here for a gym battle. Name's Silver."

"I see..."

The man put on a grin and jumped up delivering a horizontal chop which Silver blocked and reversed.

"Oh-oh! Not bad! I figured you for a person talented in the Martial Arts! Very well, I shall battle you!"

"I'm here for a _Pokemon _battle!"

"Oh. Well why didn't you say so! I'm game for that too! My name's Chuck."

Silver took his place on the opposite side of the field.

"Go, Primape! Show him the power of fighting type Pokemon!"

"Alright Kros, let's show him anything they can do, we can do better!"

The Heracross fluttered its wings and flexed its arms eagerly.

"Primape, Rock Slide!"

The Pokemon stomped the ground and sent portions of the battlefield into the air before sending them down at Kros.

"Kros, Rock Smash!"

The the Pokemon ripped through the attack with ease.

"Now, Aerial Ace!"

The Pokemon sped at Primape through the air and delivered a slash with a glowing sky blue claw.

"Focus Punch Primape!"

The Pokemon began glowing brick red.

"Oh no you don't! Kros, Aerial Ace again!"

The attack hit Primape hard this time and knocked it out.

"Not bad! Go, Poliwrath! Surf!"

The water flowing around the arena from the waterfall rose and came crashing down on Kros, knocking it out.

"Woah! Noble, you've won me two badges, so let's go for another!"

The Pokemon burst into the air.

"Noble, use Gust!"

The tornado engulfed Poliwrath, but didn't take it out."

"Poliwrath, use Surf again!"

The attack hit Noble and knocked him out of the sky.

"Come on, Noble... get up! You can do this! I'm counting on you!"

The Pokemon seemed like it was done...

_'Master.. is counting on me!'_

...but then its eyes shot open and it started glowing white before growing in size once more, evolving into a Pidgeot.

The Pokemon was rejuvenated from the after effects of the evolution and took off again.

"Nice! Let's show him what we're made of, Noble! Wing Attack, go!"

The Pokemon's wings glowed white and it slammed one into Poliwrath from a dive.

The Pokemon rolled to Chuck's feet... and was KO'd.

"Ahahahahah! That was a fine match, kid! You've earned this, the Storm Badge!"

Chuck handed Silver the badge.

When Silver left he was approached by a woman in her late thirties or early forties.

"That badge... here, take this! It's the Hidden Machine Fly!"

"Thanks. I know what to do with this. Noble," Silver touched the CD to his Pokemon.

"Silver! We meet again!"

"Eusine! What brings you all the way out here?" Silver asked.

"I've been following Suicune, and it's somewhere on the island!"

"Good for you. Oh, I got Raikou by the way. He's subbing for Amphy until I can get the medicine back. I was just about to leave, but I think I'll find Suicune first. We have some talking to do. Noble!"

"_Yes, Master? What is it you require of me?"_

"Go search for Suicune and come back when you've found him. If you do, I want you to tell him I want a talk with him. Don't mention Eusine."

"_Very well, Master."_

* * *

Noble flapped his wings and landed next to Suicune, the two now roughly the same height, with Noble standing a bit taller.

"**A Pidgeot? My those are rare in the wild. What business have you with me?"**

"_We've met before, when I was a Pidgeotto. My name is Noble. My Master requests audience with you. He did not seem pleased." _Noble explained to Suicune.

"**Ah, yes Silver. Well, go fetch him."**

Noble took off again and returned to his master.

* * *

"_Master, I have located Suicune. He has agreed to hear you out."_

"Lead the way."

Noble flew at a low altitude and Silver and Eusine followed.

When they arrived, Silver noted the look on his face was as unamused as it could get.

"**You didn't say you were bringing him."**

"Oh shut up. What's your beef with Eusine anyway? You know, aside from the fact he's a rabid fanboy."

"**That's _exactly _why I worry about him. What if he's one of those... what do you humans call it... 'Pokephiles'?"**

"I'm right here you know!" cried Eusine.

"Nah, I don't think so. Eccentric, maybe, but definitely not a pokefucker. And besides, isn't that mostly in Hoenn? As to his sexuality..."

"I'll have you know I'm a perfectly normal, straight guy! I'm just sophisticated, that's all. You're just some kid who was raised in a backwater town with no etiquette!" Eusine said in his defense.

"Okay, enough of this bullshit. Suicune, I heard you got chewed out by the mysterious voice from a couple days ago. Tell me, who- or what- is that living in the whirl islands?"

"**Oh, getting curious I see? Very well, I'll tell you who: Lugia, also know as," **Suicune had on what could be best described as a smirk. **"The Beast of the Sea. Well I'd love to stick around but I'm not about to risk pissing off Lugia again. So, until we meet once more Son of the Sea, farewell."**

Suicune sped off, leaving ripples in the water as it bounded across the expanse.

"Well, I'm headed to Olivine. Later, Eusine."

Silver hopped onto Noble's back and the two headed off to Olivine.

* * *

_With Silver cutting his training short, just how stable are his abilities now? On that note, why exactly does he have these abilities? And what will come of Team Rocket's wicked plans? _


	4. Awaken

_Last time our hero met with the legendary Pokemon Lugia and learned some control over his abilities. He also encountered Suicune once more, and because of that Eusine as well. After getting another badge and the Secretpotion, Silver returned to Olivine, where his journey continues. However, Team Rocket is also preparing their greatest weapon... another Mewtwo._

Chapter 4

Awaken

The glass tube slid to the ground and the amber liquid within drained out.

A bipedal feline stood tall where the tube was.

"You're finally awake. Thank god. We were worried not even _this _would save you." Archer said.

He walked over to the being, flanked by two scientists.

"Tell me, does everything work properly?"

"**What... am I? Who...am I?"**

"You are a member of the Organization Team Rocket. You were known formerly as Lieutenant Bryan Welks. However, two years ago you were victim of an attack by Soul Giovanni, the renegade daughter of our now-lost leader. She almost killed you. I'm not surprised you don't remember; we tried to keep the important things as intact as possible. Mentally of course. It's quite obvious you aren't human anymore. That was all we could do to save you."

One of the scientists brought over a full-length mirror.

"From now on, however, you will be known as 150-b. I am Archer, one of the four Admins and current head of Team Rocket."

150-b observed the features of its body.

Its hands bore five fingers with razor sharp claws on their tips and the fur at the base of his skull was long and messy. His body was more muscular than the original Mewtwo, and the bony chest plate was absent as well.

"Now, if you're quite done admiring our scientists' handiwork, please step over here."

The being did so and Scientists began outfitting him with body armor of some kind.

"Think of this armor as training wheels until you can adapt to your power. It will keep it in check so you don't overdo any attacks, along with providing practical protection from damage. The helmet is equipped with a unique radio that transmits your brain waves instead of sound waves, along with a display for the status of he armor and command readouts. Very high tech. Once you get used to your new abilities we'll see about removing that armor."

This was, of course, a lie.

They didn't want him running rampant after all.

"Now, I have an assignment for you. Head to the Lake of rage, where you'll be keeping watch to make sure that Soul and her accomplice, Silver, do not interfere. Understand?"

"**Perfectly, sir."**

"Good."

* * *

"I got the medicine."

Silver handed the bag to Jasmine.

"Oh thank you so much!"

"**Twas' about time ye be getting' back! I was getting sick o' this!" **Raikou complained. **"Daft lass tried to groom m' mane! Nearly killed er'self!"**

Jasmine administered the medicine to Amphy and the Pokemon perked up immediately, releasing its power.

"I'll return to the gym now. Thank you again."

Jasmine hurried off.

Silver sighed and he and Raikou soon followed.

"You know, I can't help but feel that I'm forgetting something."

* * *

When he arrived at the Pokemon Center, he was reminded exactly what, or rather _who _he had forgotten.

"You!"

"S-Soul! What's wrong?"

"You were gone for over TWO DAYS!"

"About that... I kind of ran into some... complications. But Jasmine's back at the gym, so that's what matters, right?"

Silver had his team healed and headed off to the gym.

"I want to thank you again for helping Amphy." Jasmine greeted.

"Like I said, no problem. Well then, let's begin."

"Magnemite, do your best."

"Kros, you're up."

"Magnemite, use thunderbolt!"

Kros was hit by the attack but it did minor damage.

"Kros, use Brick Break!"

The Pokemon slammed its arm into the steel type, sending it spiraling into the wall, and knocking it out.

"Okay. Your turn, Magnemite! Use Sonicboom!"

A second Magnemite appeared and sped past Kros, narrowly missing Silver's head and sending Kros toppling over.

Magnemite returned to Jasmine.

"Kros, use Rock Smash!"

The Pokemon brought its claw down on the second Magnemite.

"Oh my... you are strong. Your turn, Steelix. Use Iron Tail!"

The Pokemon slammed its tail into Kros and sent it skidding to Silver's feet.

"Kross, use Brick break!"

The attack hit, but Steelix took the hit.

"Another Iron Tail!"

This knocked out Kros.

"Nice job, Kross. You did good. Go, Feraligator! Use Surf!"

The wall of water crashed into Steelix and it struggled to rise again.

"Steelix, rock throw!"

"Feraligator, use Surf again!"

The Pokemon's attack shoved the rocks away and took out Steelix.

"You are stronger than me. Complying with league rules, I confer upon you the Mineral Badge."

Silver took the item and pinned it next to the rest of his badges.

He counted them; he had six.

With that he returned to the Pokemon Center and noted Soul was gone.

He healed his team and sat down on a nearby couch with a sigh.

"What to do now...?"

He had a few options at this point.

He could return to the whirl islands and continue his training, but that wasn't that important to him. He could head off to catch some Pokemon, but that didn't seem interesting either. Well, there was one...

He started up his Pokegear.

"Soul? I'm headed off for a bit. I'll be back later."

"Wait, what-!"

He hung up and pulled up his Pokegear Map.

Sure enough, Entei was just north of town.

"What luck."

* * *

"Sowo, Block!"

The gray dome once more formed.

"Now, Rock Throw!"

The Pokemon hurled a stone at Entei.

The Pokemon retorted with a powerful flamethrower.

However, it barely effected Sowo.

"Slam!"

The Pokemon rammed into Entei.

"Okay, let's try... This one!"

He lobbed a Great Ball at his foe.

One.. two... the ball broke open.

"Damn... fine, another rock throw!"

This hit home, and Entei stumbled, but returned with another flamethrower.

"This time...!"

The second Great Ball did the job.

"Now.. to find Suicune."

* * *

Silver met up with Soul, who now had her new gym badge.

"Soul, if you're headed for Cianwood, let me come along."

"Hmph. Fine."

As the two approached the whirl islands Silver put forth as much effort as he could to stretch the range of his telepathy.

"**Mind toning down the whirlpools for a bit so I can pass?"**

The response was the nearest whirlpool weakening significantly.

* * *

After Soul's battle, the two trainers headed to the northeast, to Mahogany Town.

However, before they could reach their destination, they passed a path blocked by a large tree.

"Wait. Something's off about this place. Feraligator, cut the tree down."

The Pokemon slashed the tree and it fell to the ground in pieces.

Silver walked through and saw none other than Suicune.

"**So you sensed my presence? Your powers have been somewhat refined indeed. I'm no Absol, but I have to warn you; do not allow yourself to be knocked unconscious from now on. Don't ask me why. Just don't get knocked out. Sleeping is fine, as is passing out from exhaustion, but being forcibly knocked unconscious like, say, in a fight, is not advisable. You're a player in my game, and I'd hate to see you have a... Game Over."**

Suicune darted off.

"No! Darn! I was so close."

Eusine came running up to them.

"How magnificent Suicune is how-!"

"Cut the chatter, Eusine. I don't have time for it. Come on, Soul, let's go."

When they arrived at the city, the sun was going down, so they checked into the Pokemon Center, sharing a room for once.

Of course there were two beds.

"What did Suicune mean?" Soul asked.

"Hell if I know. There isn't enough room to call out Raikou and Entei here though. I guess," Silver stretched and yawned. "We'll ask tomorrow."

Silver got into bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

His eyes shot open.

He was on a spot of land surrounded by an endless sea.

The sky was dark, the clouds looming overhead.

Suddenly the water grew violent and a vortex appeared in front of him.

His heart began to beat extremely fast.

Slowly something rose out of the vortex.

It was large Pokemon that had wings that ended in finger-like feathers.

It had a navy stomach and small "flaps" on its back the same color.

A long tail twitched, hanging down.

Its eyes were the most disturbing part:

they were a milky white.

Suddenly he had what was best described as an out-of-body experience.

Suddenly he was looking down at himself.

"He" had vacant eyes.

Then Silver was thrown back into his body and the creature before him let out a roar before a wall of water swallowed Silver and pulled him under.

* * *

Silver woke with a start, now on the floor.

"Ugh... what the hell?" Soul rubbed her eye. "Why the hell are you on the floor...?"

"I had a nightmare... but it felt so _real_... Never mind, Soul. Go back to sleep."

"Nn. Whatever."

* * *

The next day Silver and Soul walked out of the Center, and Silver called out Raikou and Entei.

"Soul, I need to talk with them alone so we'll head back to where we saw Suicune yesterday. You do whatever."

Upon arriving in the clearing, Silver propped himself against a tree.

"I had a nightmare last night."

"**I do not wish to discuss your dreams, Silver." **Said Entei.

"It felt real. I was on some spit of an island in the middle of an endless ocean with dark skies.

Then a vortex appeared and something big rose out. It was a bird... dragon... thing. The scariest part of it? Its eyes were milk white."

The beasts looked to on another and narrowed there eyes.

"**Suicune..."**

The both growled.

"So he has something to do with this. Well, it isn't over yet. Then I saw _myself_; I was looking through that thing's eyes. Then I was me again and got dragged under by a tidal wave."

"**Should we tell him?" **Entei privately asked Raikou.

"**Nay, not yet." **Raikou replied.

"I want to know what it means."

"**When the time comes. Is there not a gym we should be battling?" **Entei said, trying to curb Silver's curiosity.

"Good point. Let's get moving."

* * *

150-b smirked.

He _knew _that those two would try and stop Team Rocket here... and he'd be there to crush them once and for all.

He yelled at some grunts to stop goofing off and get to catching some Gyarados for Team Rocket's use.

* * *

It had been a very long time since Mewtwo had left his home in the Unknown Dungeon.

However the presence he sensed...

He used his power to activate a monitor on the wall of the cave.

It was powered by his own psychic energies, so no electricity was required.

"_-A strange being in armor has appeared and-! What's wrong? What do you mean you can't-!"_

The voice and video fuzzed out as the Helicopter lost control and spun out.

But Mewtwo had gotten a glimpse of the being they spoke of.

It looked like _him._

"**So... once more Team Rocket trifles with the laws of nature... It would seem I must intervene."**

Mewtwo threw a cloak on and pulled the hood over his head before teleporting out of the cave.

He shot a death glare at the overweight man blocking the entrance to the cave and the man wet himself in sheer terror before Mewtwo flew off at high speed.

* * *

"-either get the FUCK out of my way, or so help me I'll-!"

Silver literally threw Soul over his shoulder.

"Sorry dude, she's got some issues." Silver apologized to the man.

After some walking Soul managed to get away from Silver and hit him over the head.

"What part of 'I'm a girl' don't you understand! Don't go manhandling me like some big game Stantler Buck you just killed!"

"Well you were being a douche to that guy! I've got-!"

There was a sonic boom as a glowing blue blur shot overhead north.

"What was that?" Silver exclaimed.

"...That aura... Mewtwo... If it's interested in the Lake of Rage, Team Rocket must be there! Let's go!"

Silver and Soul hurried up north.

"**So you finally arrive! I've been waiting on you, Soul. I will have my revenge for you doing this to me!"**

The two looked upon a being in armor.

"What? I've never met you before in my life you freak of nature!"

"**Executive Archer told me you might feign ignorance! I'll kill you and Silver then nothing will stop Team Rocket!"**

"Fine! You want a fight, you've got one! Go, Meganium! Solarbeam!"

The grass type launched a powerful attack... that 150-b backhanded away, the attack exploding in the distance.

"**Please."**

The Pokemon raised a hand and a ring of flames appeared in front of it.

"**Fire Blast."  
**The powerful attack scorched Meganim and knocked it out.

"Meganium!" Soul, for the first time, showed genuine worry for her Pokemon.

"**Now... it's your turn."**

Soul found herself being lifted into the air and felt a crushing pressure on her body.

"Not so fast! Raikou, Iron Tail!"

The Pokemon slammed its tail into the armor on the raised arm, causing Bryan to lose his focus and drop Soul.

"**So you too wish to perish? Very well, I shall oblige you!"**

150-b threw Raikou into a tree a good distance away.

"Raikou!"

"**Now for you."**

the hybrid threw Silver into a closer tree, and the boy slid down the trunk before slumping over at the base.

Silver fought for consciousness, but the darkness took over.

"**Now, where were we?"**

150-b once more started to crush Soul.

Then a black ball of energy hit 150-b in the back.

"**RAAAGH! What-!"**

"**So... you are the result of Team Rocket's work? You and I are similar, yet there are differences. You appear to be more physically oriented... perhaps part Fighting?" **Mewtwo mused.

"**You... You're the original Mewtwo. No matter. I shall prove my dominance!"**

150-b leveled its arm at Mewtwo.

"**ZAP CANNON!"**

"**Shadow Ball!"**

The two attacks canceled each other out.

Then the real battle began.

* * *

'I have to help her...'

_**'You want him dead?'**_

'What...? Who...'

_**'You want him dead, yes or no?'**_

'Yes...' Silver replied to the voice. '_Yes I do.'_

* * *

"_**GYAAAAAS!"**_

Both fighters looked over to Silver.

He stood hunched over, his eyes a milky white.

He looked at 150-b and opened his mouth.

Two beams of yellow energy slowly converged and a ball of energy formed in front of his mouth before a good sized beam of energy sped at and impacted 150-b, sending it to the edge of the lake.

"**What...?" **Mewtwo was just as confused as his counterpart.

"_**GYAAAAS!"**_

"Silver" switched targets to Mewtwo.

"**What are you? You certainly aren't a human..."**

"_**GYAAAAS!"**_

The cries were layered between a higher pitched voice and Silver's.

"**That... That be Silver... the Son o the Sea... His true power as' been prematurely awakened..." **managed Raikou.

"**Son of the sea? Interesting. What was that attack? I've never seen it before."**

"**Aeroblast, although only bi-focused."**

"**What Pokemon learns that move?"**

"**Lugia, the Beast of the Sea. But.. ye have more important things ta' worry about."**

Silver was on top of Mewtwo already, charging another Areoblast, this time with three beams of light instead of two.

"**Get away from me!"**

Mewtwo sent him crashing into another tree, and causing him to pass out.

"**Now, back to my counterpart. I shall take him far from here and return. I want to find Team Rocket and ask them a few questions."**

Mewtwo grabbed 150-b and they vanished.

* * *

Silver woke up again and looked around.

Pieces of metal littered the ground, along with Meganium, Raikou and Soul.

Silver hurried over to Soul and shook her awake.

"Soul! Soul what happened? Are you okay?"

"Ugh... What.. was that thing?"

"I don't know, but-!"

"**Lad... lad we have ta' talk. The time has come ta' reveal to ye what I've been keepin' hidden. But not here. Not now. First we have ta' heal."**

"Right. Can you walk, Soul?"

She nodded and called back Meganium, while Silver called back Raikou.

Silver called out Noble and the two headed off to Mahogany.

* * *

"So what is it you wanted to talk about? What have you been hiding from me?"

Silver, Raikou, and Entei had returned to the clearing.

The two beasts traded looks, then Entei began, choosing his words ever so carefully as to not reveal too much.

"**You have the power of Lugia. However, since our brother awakened your abilities prematurely, you were forced to try and adapt. This caused your power to manifest as another half of you instead of the same being. Now, you have both the mind of a human and the mind of a Pokemon in your head at the same time. That is what your dream meant."**

Raikou nodded.

"**Aye, lad. When ye were knocked out, the other side took over an' attacked that metal Mewtwo. T'even had the same cry as Lugia. It went so far as t' use Aeroblast, Lugia's signature technique, although only at a fraction o' th' attacks true potential."**

"Okay, okay back up. _I _have the power of _Lugia_ and I'm going to _lose control of my body _every time I get knocked out?" Silver recapped.

"_**You didn't lose control, remember? You let me have it."**_

Silver's eyes widened.

He remembered that voice...

"Then I just can't let that happen again, can I? Come on, let's head back to the Lake of Rage. There was some other shit going down up there."

He called back the beasts and used Noble to fly back.

He saw something burst out of the water momentarily and then dive back in a blur of red.

A shiver went down his spine, the line between him and his alter ego blurring for a moment as the instinct to stick to water kicked in somewhat.

"Feraligator, let's check that out." Silver called out his Pokemon and hopped on its back.

When he arrived where the Pokemon had dived, he was greeted by it rising from the lake.

"A Red Gyrados... Noble!"

Silver called out his Pokemon.

"Go, use Twister!"

The attack hit Gyarados hard.

However, it wasn't done yet. It used Dragon Rage and forced Noble to break away to avoid it.

"Another Twister!"

The attack weakened Gyarados to a near-critical point.

"Let's catch this thing!"

Silver threw and Ultra Ball and it floated in the water before clicking shut.

"Alright!"

Feraligator grabbed the item and handed it to Silver.

"Huh? What's that...?"

He noticed something floating on the surface of the water.

"Feraligator, grab that too."

It was a bright red scale.

Silver shrugged and put it in his bag as Gyarados's Pokeball teleported away.

Silver climbed onto Noble and called back Feraligator before heading back to Mahogany.

However, he was greeted by a surprise.

Mewtwo was there and confronting a man with a Dragonite, with Soul on the sidelines.

"**Lance. What brings you here?"**

"This shop is releasing a strange signal. I believe Team Rocket is behind it."

"Mewtwo? Who's this?"

Before the psychic could answer, Lance replied.

"My name is Lance, a Pokemon Trainer. I came here to investigate Team Rocket's presence."

"I'm Silver Aigul, a trainer as well. This is Feraligator."

"I see. Will you aid me then? This girl has volunteered already." Lance nodded to Soul.

"Of course. I've stopped these assholes before. What're we doing?"

"This shop is the source of the signal that has been evolving the Magikarp at the Lake of Rage. I'm headed to investigate."

"Then count me in."

"**As I said, I have some questions to ask; we're bound to find at least one of the new leaders here."**

Lance threw open the door and the four stepped in (along with Lance's Dragonite and Feraligator.)

"Dragonite, Hyper Beam!"

The Pokemon launched an attack and sent one of the men inside flying against the wall.

"Come on, this way." Lance pushed a cabinet aside to reveal a staircase.

"**Perhaps we should go separate ways. I shall take the boy and you go with the girl. We can cover more of the base this way and double our chances of finding a leader." **

The truth was he wanted to keep an eye on Silver.

After his strange actions at the Lake of Rage, Mewtwo wanted to know just what he was.

"Good idea. Let's go then." Lance said.

* * *

_With new allies and six badges, Silver must now attempt to stop Team Rocket. However, with his powers unstable, how will he manage this feat?_


	5. Team Rocket Takeover

_Last time the type of powers that Silver has developed were revealed, and Team Rocket's newest creation, their greatest weapon, was unveiled. Now, along side Soul, the dragon master Lance, and the Original Mewtwo, Silver must stop Team Rocket and fight his own inner demons all at once. But, when it comes to the worst, is this inner demon a curse, or a blessing?_

Chapter 5

Team Rocket Takeover

"You didn't want to team up with me because you like me." Silver stated as he and Mewtwo walked along.

"**Of course not. I am incapable of 'liking' anyone or anything. I'm merely intrigued by you. What _are _you?"**

"I can't answer you for sure. According to Entei and Raikou, a human with the powers of something called Lugia."

"**I see..."**

Mewtwo was a master of poker faces.

While he seemed unimpressed the sheer amount of shock and even a twinge of cold hard realization of what that statement might mean was his true reaction.

This required further investigation.

From what he had gathered, the powers were at their fullest when the life of either this boy's or someone or thing close to him is or are in peril. That meant he couldn't replicate those events without engaging in combat with him.

**'How troubling...'**

He willed a syringe and vial to float out of his cloak somewhat.

While the area he frequented when trainers arrived in his cavern was merely that, there was an entire level below that known only to him that contained highly advanced equipment (of his own design of course) ranging from a viewing monitor that allowed

him to hack into several government satellites and view wherever he wanted whenever he wanted, to his prized possesion, a lab that outranked even the most advanced human laboratory. He would know if this boy was what he thought.

"**Stand still."**

"What? Why? We need to keep moving."

"**I would like a blood sample for analysis at a later time. It will be both fruitless for me and painful for you should I miss a vein."**

The tools appeared and floated in the air.

Silver rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"**Good. Now, let me tie this off..."**

A strap of rubber encircled Silver's upper arm, right above the elbow and Mewtwo took the sample.

"**There. Let us continue."**

* * *

"...and so that's how it went down. Now I'm here. I think we took a wrong turn somewhere... what the hell was your name again, Lance, right?"

"Yes, so it would seem. Let us retrace our steps with haste."

* * *

Silver entered the second password.

Mewtwo had easily gotten the first password from a female grunt by his appearance alone.

However, the second grunt, a male, had to be... persuaded.

Silver roughed him up a bit before the grunt finally spilled the beans and revealed the second password.

The door slid open and revealed...

"No way..."

"**Fear not, this is not the real Giovanni Senior. This is but a disguise."**

"So you're Mewtwo eh? I kinda figured you'd be more... eh, evil looking or something. You know, big with lots of spikes... but yer' _lavender_. Ah whatever. My name's Petrel and I'm a Rocket Executive. I heard about how you beat 150-b, kid. I wonder, can _I_ force

ya into a corner that bad?"

Silver swallowed. He didn't want to let... whatever it was... take over again.

"Not happening. Go, Feraligator!"

"Heh. Get out there, Raticate! Hyper Fang!"

The Pokemon bit into Feraligator and the Pokemon roared in pain before shaking off the rat.

"Feraligator, use Surf!"

The moisture in the air turned into a wall of water and doused both the normal type and its trainer.

It succeeded in winning that round.

"Heh, now I'm all wet. That pisses me off! Go, Koffing! Use Smog!"

Feraligator coughed and became poisoned, shivering and weakening.

"Feraligator, come back! Get out there, Noble! Use Twister!"

The Pokemon appeared and tore up the room with its power, knocking out the poison type.

"Eh... this is a problem... Go, Zubat! Leech Life!"

The Pokemon bit into Noble but barely hurt him.

"Noble, use Wing Attack!"

Zubat was hurled to Petrel's feet.

"Damn..."

"Silver!"

Mewtwo and Silver turned to see Soul and Lance, with his Dragonite.

"We got a bit... off course." Lance said.

"He means we got lost. Looks like we missed the fun." Soul said with a smirk.

"Silver, there is a door that requires a password this man knows." Lance informed.

"I see... what is the password?"

"Oh? You wanna know the password? Okay. Hail Giovanni! That is the password. But it's useless to you, because it has to be said in _my _voice! Later!"

Petrel took off.

"Crap... Now how do we get in there?"

"Hail Giovanni."

"That sounds like..."

"**A Murkrow... perhaps we could use its mimicry to get in?"**

The Pokemon hopped off.

Suddenly the group was separated by the metal gates, an airtight lock.

"_**Hehe! Got ya! Well two of ya at least. That's fine. That's two more of you don't have to worry about! Right now a very deadly gas is seeping into the room very fast. As for your friends, the grunts will deal with them! Toodles!"**_

Petrel laughed before leaving the mic.

Sure enough a yellowish gas was seeping into the room through the vents.

"Damn." Silver coughed. "This is bad."

"**Yes... even though I am psychic, I cannot completely resist poison. However, I can temporarily give us immunity if I am correct. SAFEGUARD!"**

Mewtwo raised its hands and white barriers surrounded Silver and Mewtwo.

"**I was right! Your Pokemon abilities allowed me to share the technique with you! However, unless we find a way out, the barriers will dissipate and we will perish. The doors are too strong for me to tear down... any ideas?"**

"Just one."

"**What might that be?"**

"I trade out with... whatever it is that lives with me in my head. The down side is it might kill you. Think you can handle it?"

"**Ah, desperation tactics... I can hold my own thank you. I'm not like my counterpart. I believe he's part fighting as well as being psychic, so of course Areoblast would do more damage. If you're going to do it, do it now."**

The barriers were pulsing.

"Ah, well I kind of have to be in mortal danger for this to work..."

**"Is that all?"**

Mewtwo fired a Shadow Ball at Silver, who instinctively threw up a Light Screen.

That was the trigger: Mewtwo's killing intent.

The air around Silver pushed away the gas and a thin silver aura appeared around him, flashing occasionally to reveal the outline of a larger being.

Silver's eyes glowed white.

A quad-focused Aeroblast formed and fired.

Mewtwo teleported out of the way just in time for the doors to blow down and trigger an alarm.

"_**Damn! Shut off the gas! Reverse the pumps before the gas leaks out!"**_

The gas started being sucked into the room and back thorugh the vents.

**'Well that solves that problem. Now to deal with this new one!'**

Mewtwo lead Silver back up to the upper levels and they tore through walls as they fought.

Mewtwo eventually threw Silver through a wall, tearing his shirt and drawing blood.

Eventually they wound up where Lance and Soul were, scaring the shit out of them.

"**Do not just stand there! Get it off of me!"**

Silver began charging a quince-focused Aeroblast right in Mewtwo's face.

"Uh.. uh... Haunter, Hypnosis!"

Soul called out her Pokemon and it preformed the attack, causing Silver to pass out.

Mewtwo shoved the unconscious boy off of him.

"**Thank you."**

"Mewtwo, while we have a break in the action there's something... do you _know _why you look like you do?" Asked Soul.

"**Yes of course there was gene splicing in my creation. On top of that, human. I'm aware of this."  
**

"You don't know the human donor... do you?"

"**...I've had suspicions. Do _you_?"**

Soul prepared for him to rip her head off and inhaled.

"My father... was the donor."

Mewtwo was silent for a moment.

"**...I've always wanted to try something. I've studied humans and their many languages. In fact, I can use telepathy to communicate in over a dozen different human tongues. However... I've never tried to actually speak. I've been tempted to **

**numerous times, but it's never seemed useful to me. Until now. I want to give these Rockets a scare."**

The Pokemon inhaled and exhaled once before practicing the articulation a few times.

Then... it spoke.

"I.. am Mewtwo. The ultimate Pokemon, created by man from the genes of Pokemon and human DNA. This is my voice."

He kept his poker face but was somewhat disturbed by the voice coming from his mouth.

It wasn't anything like his telepathic voice.

It sounded like...

"...That voice..." Soul's eyes were wide.

He sounded like Giovanni Senior himself.

Suddenly Ariana walked around the corner then looked through the many walls Mewtwo had destroyed and whistled.

"Geez, get more destructive why don't you?"

"I suggest you leave now, while I'm still in a merciful mood."

Ariana and the grunt were just as surprised, if not more so, than Soul had been.

"That's right. My blood is his blood. Every cell in my body contains his DNA. Therefore... my voice is his voice. Now go before I forcefully remove your head from your shoulders, and take your grunts with you!" Mewtwo commanded.

The scare tactic worked.

Ariana ran off screaming.

"Now, stand aside."

Lance dragged Silver aside and Soul stepped back.

Mewtwo raised his left hand and a ball of white energy formed on his hand.

"Hyper Beam."

The attack ripped through the generator in the next room and it shut down.

"Interesting... if I use vocal speech, then I can forgo the extra power it requires to use telepathy and focus that energy into my attacks..." Mewtwo mused. "My work is done here. I am returning to Kanto, but you _will _see me again."

Mewtwo vanished into Teleport.

Silver came around.

"Ugh... Well since I'm alive that obviously worked. Where's Mewtwo?"

"He took off after terrifying Aariana. My work here is done as well. Goodbye. Oh, and take this as well."

Lance handed Silver the HM Whirlpool and walked away.

"Come on, let's go challenge the gym!" Soul said, back to her priorities.

"Okay, okay... geez..."

* * *

Silver walked into the ice cold Gym and noted a older man on the other end of the battlefield.

"You the gym leader?" he asked.

"That I am. My name is Pryce. They call me the Teacher of Winter's Harshness. People and Pokemon both have many experiences in their lives. I have lived through many trials myself, with my Pokemon by my side. Allow me to show you our strength."

"My name's Silver Aigul, from New Bark Town. I'm the holder of two of the Legendary Beasts and have the uncontrollable power of Lugia within me. I.. just can't do much with it yet. As long as I'm not in lethal danger we're good to go."

"Interesting... very well, go Seel!"

"Raikou, you're up! Discharge!"

The Pokemon looked uncertain but used the move.

A wave of Electric power shot out from it and KO'd Seel.. along with sending Silver to his knees.

"What...Why?"  
**"Lad... Lugia is part flying. That makes ye unacceptable ta electric type attacks. Discharge isn't a directed attack, so yer gonna get hit by it as well." **Raikou informed.

Silver felt the sparks leap off of his clothes (Thankfully his Pokegear was off.) and slowly rose.

"Alright then. Pryce! I'm fine! Send our your next Pokemon."

The elder man saw the determination in Silver's eyes and nodded.

"Very well. Go, Piloswine!"

"Okay Raikou, get back!" Silver called back the Beast.

"Go, Entei! Use Fire Blast!"

The second Beast fired off a searing blast that took out its foe.

"This.. is my last Pokemon. Go, Dewgong!"

"Okay, Entei, get back! Go, Raikou! Use... Thunder Fang!"

He restrained himself from using Discharge again.

The attack won the battle.

"So.. it is true... you have mastered the beasts. Very well. I shall give you the Glacier Badge."

The man handed Silver the badge and Silver pinned it to his jacket.

That was seven.

Silver took Raikou and left the building for the Pokemon Center.

He waited for Soul and soon decided to listen to the radio.

However, he got a nasty surprise:

Team Rocket had taken over.

Soul left the gym and Suicune arrived.

"**If you wish to see him.. now is the time."**

"You can't go! Team Rocket's taken over the Radio Tower, and that means Goldenrod too!" Silver argued.

"**That is your place, Son of the Sea. Not hers. You'll find a way."**

* * *

Silver had a good plan.

He'd sneak into the tower in disguise.

But first, he needed a Rocket-Class Pokemon.

Not Zubats or Rattata... no, he was thinking much bigger.

He'd just exited the Safari Zone and now had a Nidorino following his lead.

But he wasn't stopping there.

When his mother first started spending _his _hard earned money on berries and potions, Silver was a little mad. But then he got a Moon Stone.

Now he loved her for spending his cash.

They were rare, and extremely so in Johto.

Silver touched the stone to Niro's head and they both glowed white as Niro evolved.

The stone was then dead in his hand, its old luster gone.

Silver shoved it in his bag.

The Pokemon was now four feet tall and bipedal.

"Alright, Niro, showtime. Now all I need is a disguise... Hm... Ah!"

He remembered that the dress-up shop in goldenrod had uniforms! He could take one of those!

Now he needed a way to get out of trouble.

'Telepathy...'

* * *

Just outside of Goldenrod, from the National Park to the north, Silver stood next to Raikou.

"...was that good enough?"

"**Aye lad, that sounded just like im'."**

"Good."

* * *

Silver had easily procured a disguise.

The first thing he needed to do was liberate the gym.

He reached out with telepathy, in the voice of 150-B.

"**You over at the gym! I'm sending a newbie to take your place. We don't need five experienced members guarding a few girls, even if one of them is the gym leader. We need more guards at the South exit of town. Get going!" **Silver imitated in his most vicious voice.

Silver then walked around the corner in his uniform.

His hat was pulled low to hide his eyes somewhat.

"Yo. I'm the new guy. Name's Ethan. You guys watch the south like that... thing... said. Still can't believe I'm taking orders from a _Pokemon_."

"Yeah me neither, kid. Well, if the oversized Meowth in armor says we go south, we go south. Come on, boys."

The five grunts headed south.

Silver put on a scowl and walked over to the girl who had been guarding the gym entrance.

"Get inside. Now." He called out Niro, who let out a low growl.

The young woman retreated into the gym and Silver followed.

The under trainers and Whitney were in the back of the gym.

Some were crying.

Some were grumbling words of hate to Team Rocket under their breath.

Whitney herself was in shambles.

Silver looked over them and recognized the one from earlier.

"Alright, listen up! Don't think that just cause' there's five of you and one of me that give you the advantage! Niro here will personally take care of anyone who tries to get away!" He made sure this was loud, in case the gym was bugged.

"**Hey. It's me."**

He raised his cap and put on a smug grin.

"You! The one who saved me from the Sudowoodo! But.. how are you talking without moving your mouth?"

"**Telepathy. Is the gym bugged?"**

"They haven't gotten in, so no." answered Whitney, who had gotten some hope at hearing it was him.

"Well then I have to explain some things..."

* * *

"**So you _want _me to let him do as he pleases! I was well aware that the majority of our post-kanto members were idiots, but I didn't think _you_ were that stupid!" **150-b raged into his helmet radio.

"_Now, now, 150-b. I have plans for the boy. Just trust me. I have everything under control." _replied Archer.

Archer had recovered the blood-stained cloth that had torn from Silver's clothing and had it analyzed.

He was astounded by the results.

It was almost the same as Mewtwo's Berserker Genes, but instead it was perfect.

Unlike Mewtwo and to a lesser extent 150-b, the hybrid DNA was natural. It shouldn't have been possible, but the results were right here in front of him.

That gave him an idea.

When Silver made his move on the tower, as Archer knew he would, he would be implanted with a small robot that, when given the command would corrupt his Pokemon half and turn it into a Shadow Pokemon using technology reverse-engineered from the tech they stole from Orre.

This meant that he could destroy everything that would stand in his way, all while making the world think he was defeated... and the blame would fall on Silver.

He'd seen footage of Silver's powers at work and he knew that if he could control those... he could take over all of Johto _and _Kanto.

Of course, he'd planned for the Beasts Silver controlled as well.

He'd gotten DNA samples of the two beasts and the cloning had began yesterday.

It was going perfectly.

In a few weeks he'd have a perfect Raikoutwo and Enteitwo.

He'd called this plan Operation: Shadow Storm.

He couldn't fail.

Now all that remained was for Giovanni to return...

* * *

"**Well, here we are: Tojoh Falls. This is where you get off."**

Soul stepped onto the stone stairs and walked behind a waterfall.

As she moved on she heard the sound of a radio... and movement.

She peeked around the entrance to the cavern.

Sure enough, there he was:

Her father.

However, he wasn't his normal arrogant self.

He seemed indecisive, deep in thought, sitting on a rock with his elbows on his knees and his fingers intertwined.

The radio was broadcasting the message Team Rocket had been playing.

'What will he do?' Soul thought.

A large tan Pokemon marched into vision; his Kangeskhan.

"Tell me, Kangeskhan, when was the last time someone tried to spy on me and succeeded in doing so undetected?"

The Pokemon sniffed the air and growled.

Giovanni Senior nodded and the Pokemon lumbered off to the entrance of the cave, ready to fight.

Soul knew this Pokemon was stubborn as all hell and blindly obedient to her master.

Soul reached for Meganium's Pokeball and called it out.

"Solarbeam!"

The attack sent Kangeskahn flying into the wall on the other end of the small cavern.

This caused Giovanni to slowly turn; he recognized that voice.

He felt the guilt he'd tried to bury creep back into his mind.

His departure from Kanto and separation from his daughter hadn't gone as he'd expected.

He'd expected some resistance but not her downright attacking his leadership skills or abilities in battle.

But... he'd taken her words to heart. He'd pushed his Pokemon to become incredibly strong.

He didn't like admitting it, but it was painful to him when she had berated and slandered him that day.

Despite all his actions, despite his criminal activities, he still cared about her.

That's why he'd left alone.

He didn't want to drag her into this... he never had.

She was his only daughter and he wanted to protect her.

Now, she was here.

Why, was the first question that crossed his mind, but the second was how: the only way into this half of the cave was either from Kanto or using the HM Waterfall from Johto, which was hard to get your hands on as it was.

The two looked at one another for a while in silence before Giovanni Senior spoke up.

"...So, you hunted me down. You've grown strong I see."

"Shut your mouth..."

"Then are you here to kill me?"

"...I don't know. I never expected to even see you again. But when Suicune said it knew where you were... I... I couldn't say no."

"Suicune eh? The legendary Pokemon of the Northern Winds? Interesting."

"...So you heard the message?"

"Yes."

"What will you do now?"

"I can't say for sure. There's that part of me that wants to answer it, and take my place again as leader of Team Rocket. But there's another part that realizes I'm growing old. I'm not cut out for that lifestyle anymore. The wants and the needs..."

"I wouldn't recommend going back. You'll just get stopped again."

Soul explained Silver to Giovanni.

"Well, if I lost to him I'd have good reason. If he has the power of the legendary Pokemon Lugia, then of course he'd be able to stop me. But I'll never understand how that Red brat did it." Giovanni said.

He stood up.

"I would like you to come with me. Before this message was sent out, I had planned on retreating to Unova to start anew there. But now I see that fate conspires against me. I had my reign and it is over, now and forever. As I said three years ago, one must accept one's losses before they can move on."

"I.. I don't know... If I go with you, Silver might misunderstand and get mad at you..."

"**That is where _ I _come in. I shall return and inform him of your choice to willingly leave and that your father has decided to cease his pursuits." **Suicune was in the chamber with them now.

"So, this is the legendary Beast Suicune. Magnificent indeed, as expected from a legendary Pokemon. Very well. We must depart at once. I see you have your belongings with you, correct?"

"Yeah.. I do."

"Excellent. Let us proceed to Kanto once more before heading to Unova."

* * *

"...and so that's the gist of it." Silver finished.

"That would explain that barrier that appeared when you saved me from that Sudowoodo," said Cathy, the trainer who Silver had protected.

"So what now?" Whitney asked. "They took our Pokemon, so we can't fight them."

"I'll let you borrow Niro and Sowo for protection. Meanwhile I'll infiltrate the radio tower and stop the leaders of the organization." Silver said.

He called out Sowo.

"Sowo, Niro, protect these girls until I get back, alright?"

The Pokemon nodded and Silver left again.

He locked eyes with the emotionless helmet that 150-b wore for a moment before continuing.

However, the Pokemon contacted him with telepathy.

"**I know who you are. I've been given orders not to stop you however. Let's just say Executive Archer, my commanding officer, has plans for you. I don't even know what he's up to. All I know is that you're a fool for trying to challenge Team Rocket alone."**

"**Oh really? I have a feeling that the 'other me' wouldn't like hearing that too much, and would beg to differ. Are you sure you want to risk round two with him?" **Silver replied.

"**Ah, trying to goad me into attacking you? It isn't going to work. Get out of my sight."**

Silver continued into the building.

"Oh you must be another newbie! Uniform looks good on you. Well, go on ahead. You should probably check in with Executive Petrel first. He's upstairs impersonating the Radio Manager. You should probably be quiet when you first go in the room."

"Right."

Silver managed to infiltrate the building with no problems whatsoever.

Finally he entered the Manger's Office.

Petrel (in disguise) released the button on the mic.

"Ah another newbie? Welcome to Team Rocket. I'm Petrel, one of the Executives, aka the guys (and woman) in charge."

"Heh. I need no introduction."

Silver called out Feraligator, who blocked the doorway.

He tossed his hat to the side, revealing his face.

"I said it once, I'll stop you wherever you go. Now, you can tell me where the real manager is, or I can cut loose the 'other me'. If it can push Mewtwo to his limits, then it can most certainly kill you and whatever you could throw at him."

"Well, since I'm such a nice guy and I don't plan on dyin' today, I'll tell you where he is. He's in the tunnels under the city. Here's the card key."

Silver caught the plastic card before fighting his way out.

However, when he left he saw 150-b in combat with another trainer, who was using a Venasaur and had a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"You must be Silver. Name's Red. Strongest trainer in all of Johto and Kanto. I heard this radio signal and came to finish what I started three years ago. Looks like you got a head start." Red said.

"I'm going to find the Radio Manager. Think you can keep that thing busy?"

"Positive."

* * *

Unfortunately that proved false.

Red's Charizard tried to rise but was put down by a Zap Cannon.

"**Now it's your turn. I'll kill you before that thing in your head can even try and take over!"**

150-b grabbed Silver, who had just returned, with telekinesis and started adding pressure quickly.

Silver could feel his own bones begin to give from the pressure.

He didn't want to give out to the other half of him unless it was absolutely necessary, so he focused what he usually used for telepathy and instead forced against the pressure, breaking the hold of the powerful psychic.

However this left Silver almost completely drained of strength on his hands and knees.

"**You're finished now!"**

* * *

Lugia's eyes shot open once more.

Silver was in danger; he could sense it.

He left the Basin once again, this time erupting from the water and flying straight to Goldenrod.

* * *

150-b was about to fire the Zap Cannon attack when he heard what sounded like a large bird flapping its wings.

"**What the hell is that?"**

"_**AEROBLAST!"**_

The attack threw 150-b back several feet.

Eventually he managed to recover into a roll.

"_**Silver... you must continue onward. I shall prevent this... thing... from disrupting your actions any longer."**_

Silver stared up at the massive being before him, slowly recovering from his previous action.

"You... are you Lugia?"

"_**That is not relevant at this moment. Go!"**_

"R-right!"

Silver took off to the Radio Tower.

* * *

_With Lugia stalling 150-b and Silver headed for his encounter with Archer, how will this confrontation end? And what of Archer's plans for Silver? Find out next time!_


	6. Gale of Darkness

_Last time our hero began his final stand against Neo Team Rocket. With aid from Lugia, he was able to return to the Radio Tower. Now, he faces their leader, Archer._

Chapter 6

Gale of Darkness

"Archer!"

"Ah, Silver, you finally arrive. However... you are too late. Our plans have already been set into motion. Even if Giovanni does not hear our call, we shall dominate Johto and Kanto, and soon the world! You can't even hope to stop me."

"We'll see about that."

"Very well. Houndour, cease his foolishness!"

"Go, Feraligator! Use Surf!"

The attack washed over Houdour and sent it crashing to the ground.

"Expected. Your turn, Koffing. Sludge."

The poison type coated Feraligator with the attack and poisoned it.

"Feraligator, use Whirlpool!"

However, the attack caused Silver to double over in pain as his mind was wracked with power.

The small whirlpool exploded outward, shattering the glass of the tower's viewing area.

'Right... Lugia has the power to create whirlpools...'

Koffing was defeated... but so was Feraligator.

"Interesting... this coincides with our research perfectly. Go, Houndoom."

The Pokemon erupted from its Pokeball.

Flame and shadow licked at its jaws.

"...Fine... Go... Noble! Use Twister!"

The attack turned what little glass had been scattered in the building into a whirling blender.

One of the shards cut Archer's cheek, but he remained unchanged from his smirk.

The Houndoom roared and the attack dissipated.

"Houndoom... Dark Pulse."

The attack sent out a wave of dark energy that sent Noble crashing into the far wall.

However, the attack did much more to Silver.

He was on the ground, unable to move from the sheer pain the damage had caused him.

He tried to reach for Entei's Pokeball but Archer brought his heel down onto Silver's hand, earning him a scream.

"You foolish boy... Challenging me was suicide from the very beginning. I knew this would happen. Do you even know _what _you are?"

Silver wanted to respond, wanted to give a sharp retort, but the pain that wracked his body only allowed him a groan of agony.

"I'm not sure if you're aware of it or not, but these abilities you've displayed aren't some magic power you were granted... this is pure genetics. I intend to use that to my advantage."

Archer pulled out a strange looking handgun.

"What...is that?"

"It's a gun. But it's not just any gun. It's loaded with a special bullet containing a pellet-like device that I will implant in you like so."

he fired the weapon and it hit Silver square in the chest.

"Don't bother trying to have it removed. It will explode if you do, killing you. Now... to activate our master plan! The radio experiments at the lake of rage were just that; experiments. What we _truly _have planned is on a much grander scale! This signal will

allow Team Rocket to control ALL the Pokemon in Johto! And it all starts... with this."

Archer pressed a small button and a sharp noise rang in Silver's ears.

It was painful not only to his ears but his mind.

"What's this? Not even _you _can resist its call? This is much better than I expected. Who needs Giovanni? I'll have all the Pokemon in Johto, then the world, under my command!"

* * *

Except one.

150-b dropped Red and gripped its skull.

**'This pain...! What... these memories...!'**

He thrashed about in confusion, trying to force the pain away to no avail.

Then the armor shot off him in all directions, one part almost killing Red's Pikachu from a high speed impact.

"**I...remember..."**

* * *

Silver had managed to call back Noble in time, but he was in bad shape.

He was shivering all over and he felt extremely weak.

Archer had taken off, saying something about having more important things to do other than watch Silver squirm and bleed.

The latter of which was stopped; his healing abilities had been bolstered by his powers.

Suddenly Bryan appeared and darted around the room.

"**Where is he? Where's Archer?"**

"Ugh... He got away... but... if.. the signal... S-stop the signal!"

"**That signal freed me... but I can tell it is having an adverse effect on you. Alright. Here goes nothing..."**

Bryan took a stance and focused all his power into the tower.

The signal stopped.

However, Silver wasn't exactly himself any more.

"_**GYAAAAAAAS!"**_

A brilliant silver aura surrounded him, the shape of the larger, bird-like being taking shape more often now.

He fired an Aeroblast with six beams converging this time.

Bryan barely teleported out of the way in time to dodge it.

"**Just what..."**

* * *

"**..._are _you?"**

Mewtwo scanned over the results of the DNA test.

"**This can't be right at all... but it matches up... I don't understand! His DNA... it's very similar to mine... It's half Human... and half Pokemon."**

Mewtwo growled and slammed its fists on a table.

"**I can tell the mother is human, but the father, the Pokemon... I have no genetic evidence as to what it is. Perhaps this Lugia that is constantly spoken of?"**

"Pika-chu, pi pika?"

The small yellow Pokemon next to him asked.

It had jagged spikes at the base of the black on the tips of its ears, signifying it as a clone.

He'd cloned this Pokemon from Red's Pikachu a few years back. It was his only companion now.

"**No... no I'm not alright. I'm very frustrated right now. And for once, two other things; confused... and scared. Regardless, I must inform that boy of my findings. I shall return soon."**

* * *

Bryan had managed to knock Silver unconscious again.

Then the real Radio manager came up.

"**Before you jump to conclusions, this isn't what it looks like. I was brainwashed and, thanks to Silver goading Archer into activating his machine, I was able to break free. However, he's still on the loose, but Team Rocket has no choice but to **

**disband again or deal with us."**

"I see. Well, right now we should get him to a hospital. Then I'd like you to have him come visit me."

* * *

"Silver's WHAT?"

"**You needn't yell! Silver battled against Archer... and lost. The only reason that was so was due to Archer's Houndoom using Dark Pulse. However, he's in the hospital right now and is predicted to make a full recovery soon, according to Bryan."**

"Who?"

"**The other Mewtwo. It seems he was brainwashed the entire time. I sent him and his Gardevoir, which I helped Red find, along. I must be off for now. If any further problems arise, I shall return for you both."**

* * *

Suicune was stopped once he got back to Johto by Mewtwo.

"**Suicune, where is the boy, Silver?" **the powerful psychic asked.

"**I'm not telling you. Something tells me you have some information he can't handle right now. He's hospitalized."**

Mewtwo frowned.

"**Very well. Tell me, where have you been going?"**

"**Oh, you know, here and there, Unova..." **answered Suicune.

"**UNOVA? That is half way across the world! What could possibly posses you to travel there?"**

"**That's where Soul and her father are." **the Northern Wind answered plainly.

Mewtwo tensed at the mention of Giovanni Senior.

"**Take me to them. Now."**

Suicune let out a telepathic sigh.

"**Very well. I hope you can keep up!"**

* * *

Lugia, having been beaten down by Bryan, had returned to the Tidal Basin to heal.

Worry raced in his mind however.

His largest concern was for the well being of Silver.

His next concern was if Silver found out what he _really _was.

If he did...

Lugia didn't want to think about it.

The Beast of the Sea drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Archer looked upon the nearly complete Raikoutwo and Enteitwo.

They wouldn't awake for another week or so, but that was fine.

Silver hadn't managed to find the _true _lowest level to the basement under Goldenrod, where the clones had been growing.

Yes, he'd lost his Mewtwo but that was to be expected.

It was all according to plan.

Now all that was required was for the Kimono Girls to summon Silver.

Then he would make his move.

He let an evil grin creep across his face.

"Soon I'll have a powerful Pokemon beyond what even Mewtwo could provide. Then nothing can stop me."

* * *

Silver walked out of the Hospital a week later.

He'd had visits from Whitney and her lot, and they returned Niro and Sowo.

Now he was ready to get a move on to the final stop on his journey for the badges, Blackthorn City.

"**Hey."**

"Bryan. What're you still doing hanging around here?"

The Pokemon had visited him as well, explaining himself and his actions and apologizing.

"**You seen Two'? He's not here, he's not in Kanto, not even the Legendary Birds know where he is."**

"No. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Suicune or Soul either. I wonder what they're up to?"

* * *

Giovanni was scared for his life.

Mewtwo had him pinned to the wall with one arm and a Shadow Ball charging in the other.

Soul was unconscious on the floor nearby.

"**You... You are Giovanni Senior, correct?"**

"If you must use that title, yes. However it makes me feel even older than I am."

"**Silence," **Mewtwo hissed. **"You have _much _to answer for. It would seem I am not the first of your attempts at creating a human-pokemon hybrid."**

"What the devil are you talking about?"

"**This."**

Mewtwo used his power to unroll the paper that he had in his cloak and it hovered in front of Giovanni.

The man looked it over and raised an eyebrow.

"You are the only project that I funded. Unless it was done without my permission, which given Archer's tenacity might be plausible..."

Soul came to.

"Nnn... Mewtwo...? Father...?"

"**You. What do you know about the boy called Silver?"**

"Meh, not much. He said his dad died when he was a kid and that his name comes from a silver feather his father carried, and that his father always said... his... mind... was.. his...greatest weapon..." Soul trailed off. "You don't think..."

"**His father died... Hm... I must look into this further. Is there anyone who can confirm this story?"**

"Ask around New Bark Town. That's where he comes from." Soul replied.

Mewtwo let Giovanni down.

"**...Goodbye."**

* * *

Silver had hiked through the Ice Path and reached Blackthorn, now traveling with Bryan.

Suicune had greeted him and told them the whereabouts of Soul and Mewtwo.

Content with that, Silver had checked into the Pokemon Center for the night, claiming Bryan as 'his Pokemon'.

The next day they headed up to Blackthorn's gym.

Silver carefully worked his way to the far end of the gym, where he met Clair.

"So you're a challenger huh? Heh. You don't look like much."

"I'm _much _more than meets the eye, believe me. Name's Silver by the way."

"I'm Clair. I'm strong enough to hold my own against the Elite Four. You don't stand a chance. Are you sure you still want to challenge me?" the Gym Leader taunted.

"Positive."

* * *

Mewtwo was able to get directions from a girl about Silver's age who claimed to know him, and wasn't scared of him at all, although her Marril was terrified out if its mind.

He knocked on the door of the house with the back of his paw.

It opened and revealed a somewhat shocked woman in her forties.

"**Greetings. Am I to assume you are one, ah, Missus Aigul?"**

"Y-yes... who- or what- might you be?" replied Silver's mother.

"**I am Mewtwo, one of two of my species. I have come here seeking information about your son... and your late husband."**

"I see... well come in then. Would you like something to drink?"

"**No thank you. Let's start with this," **He laid the results of his DNA test on a table in front of her.

"**These results are from a blood sample I took from your son, Silver. While half of it is definitely human, and his appearance shows some of your traits, the other half of his DNA is pure Pokemon DNA. This brings me to your supposedly dead husband, Aguil Senior."**

Mewtwo began pacing.

"**I've been told he kept a silver feather on him at all times. Is this true?"**

"Yes, it is. What does this have to do with my little boy?"

"**I am getting to that. I have also seen with my own two eyes and.. let's just say experienced... the powers your son possess, in his own words, the power of Lugia. He has access to incredible strength, but at what seems to be the cost of his sanity until he is rendered unconscious."**

"That can't be possible. Humans can't use Pokemon moves or powers."

"**Do not test my patience, human! You ARE hiding something! The biggest, most obvious flag is that his last name... your husband's last name... is an anagram of Lugia. You will tell me what I want to know, or I shall rip the information from your mind myself!"**

"...It all started about 19 years ago..."

* * *

"_I was still a student in college. I was young and full of energy back then. _

_Of course I had Pokemon as well, but I wasn't planning on actually taking the Johto League Challenge._

_I was on break and decided to visit Cianwood. _

_Of course if you're going to an island, you have to go to the beach and swim. _

_It's a must-do._

_Of course I knew all about the whirl islands, and I did own a Lapras back then, but I was young and, well, kind of stupid. _

_A few friends and I were playing 'chicken' with the strong waves that came from the Whirl Islands._

_Unfortunately I went a little _too _far and was sucked under._

_I blacked out._

_I awoke in a chamber with huge waterfalls crashing down over a cliff of beautiful blue rock. It was a sight to behold._

_Then I heard a voice._

"_**Are you unharmed?"** it asked me._

_At first I thought I was hearing things._

_I just nodded slowly._

"_**That is good. I was afraid that you had drowned. It was foolish to test my power like that. Do not misunderstand, I am not angry I just meant that my powers are not for your amusement, and that they are very dangerous. You are lucky I was paying attention. Tell me, what is your name?"**_

_I told him my name, Crystal. Of course back then I went by the shorthand, Cris._

"_**I see. Well, you should most likely see your way out. Before you leave, however, take this," **the voice said to me._

_Then a brilliant silver feather appeared in the water._

"_**A gift. From me, to you. Now go; your friends are worried about you."**_

_I continued my vacation after that._

_About a month later we took a trip to Ecruteak for a History class._

_It was there I met him._

_He called himself by initials, A.G._

_It was when I got separated from the rest of the class._

_He found me, lost and confused, and showed me the Burned Tower, and explained how it was once the Tin Tower, home to a powerful Pokemon that could control the sea itself and anything related to the sea, such as hurricanes and tidal waves._

_Before returning me to my group, he took me out for lunch._

_He was very handsome and polite, and before I knew it I had fallen for him._

_From then on we spoke mostly over pokegear and via letter pidgey, but we stayed in touch none the less._

_I met up with him again on our next break._

_One thing let to another and we ended up married._

_A couple years later I had Silver._

_It was five years later I discovered who- or what- my mysteriously named Prince Charming really was._

_We were at the National Park when _He _attacked us._

_In a desperate attempt to defend us, "A.G" revealed his true form; Lugia._

_He fought his foe tooth and nail,eventually triumphing._

_However the damage had been done._

"_**I'm... sorry that I've lied to you all these years. About who I was... what I was... But all the things I said about you... how much I care about both of you... That was truth. Every word. The being I just fought... we made a deal. He went back on **_

_**his word. I would get human form if I gave up my powers forever. However, it would seem he was displeased that we produced offspring. So he did this... I am certain you must be disgusted, horrified, full of hate, remorse and regret..."**_

_He wouldn't look me in the eye, which was surprisingly easy to do even with his size._

_While I did feel somewhat betrayed, it wasn't by him._

_I told him that it didn't matter what he looked like. _

_He was the same person I'd met seven years ago. I tried to keep him from leaving, but we both knew what had to be done._

_He used his power to alter Silver's memories and a faux funeral was held._

_But despite all these years I still hate one being._

_The one who did this to our family..."_

* * *

"..Arceus." She finished.

Mewtwo's eyes widened.

"**Arceus? So, the gist of your story is that you and Lugia, in human form as 'A.G.' produced Silver, and Arceus was unhappy, so he did this to you?"**

The woman nodded, here eyes tearing up.

"**There's good news to all of this. It wasn't that Arceus was _unhappy..._ He was afraid of Silver. Which means... oh no. If Suicune has fully awakened his powers, then I don't have much time! I must find him at once, before Arceus does!"**

"Wait! Please... don't tell Silver any of this. I want him to find out from his Father..."

"**I will keep your secret."**

* * *

"Geez, what a bitch!" Silver said, stretching his arms.

He'd had to go through the trouble of heading into the Dragon's Den to get his last badge because Clair refused to give it to him otherwise.

"**Yes she was kind of disagreeable, wasn't she?" **Added Bryan.

Suddenly Mewtwo appeared.

"**Silver! You're in danger. Oh... you."**

Bryan and Mewtwo just looked at each other for a moment before Mewtwo returned his attention to Silver.

"What do you mean?"

**"It's Arceus. I think... I cannot say too much... but he is... less than pleased with your existence. He may very well attempt to strike you down in the near future." **Mewtwo turned to Bryan. **"I could say the same for us in this case. He doesn't like **

**Hybrids."**

"What do you mean-! Hold on." Silver picked up his pokegear. "What is it, I'm kind of busy here? Elm? Sorry, Professor! It's just I've got two psychics screaming in my head at the same time and it's annoying. Eh? You have something for me? Okay, I'll swing by

there right now then. Bye."

Silver hung up his pokegear.

"Professor Elm has something to give me. I wonder what it could be?"

"**I shall teleport us there." **Mewtwo announced and they vanished.

* * *

The three entered the Lab.

"Silver! And... what..."

"The one with the bigger muscles and shaggy fur is Bryan, the one with the stress toys for fingers is Mewtwo, the original. Oh, and this is Drai, my new Dratini," he nodded to the Pokemon on the floor next to him.

It closed its eyes and let out a happy cry.

"Wow, a dratini! Those are really rare! Well, I have something for you as I said."

Elm handed Silver a purple Pokeball.

"That is a Master Ball. It can catch any Pokemon without fail." Elm explained.

"Any Pokemon eh...?"

"**Don't even think about it," **The two Mewtwos told him.

"Geez lighten up, I was kidding."

"Oh, and there were some beautiful Kimono Girls here looking for you earlier."

"**Oh yes, I saw them right as I was-!"**

Bryan and Silver turned to Mewtwo, the latter allowing a look of anger to creep onto his face.

"What were you doing here?"

"**I've sworn to secrecy. I cannot tell you. However, I do know who will have your answers."**

"Who?"

"**Lugia."**

* * *

"Yes... it is indeed true. You are the one who shall call forth Lugia from the Tidal Basin. Meet us at the Whirl Islands."

The girls filed past Mewtwo, Silver, and Bryan.

Mewtwo looked to Bryan.

"**Did you feel it too?"**

"**Yeah... something bad's about to happen, isn't it?"**

"**Yes... you head back to New Bark Town and guard the boy's mother. I shall fetch our reinforcements."**

Bryan nodded and the two vanished.

* * *

"**We must leave. Now. Both of you."**

"What? Why both of us? And why now?" Soul asked.

"**Because the Son of the Sea is about to become a Monster thanks to Archer's meddling."**

Suicune appeared as well.

"Very well," Giovanni put on a tribly and grabbed his Pokeballs. "Then we shall be there to contain him."

Mewtwo teleported them all to Olivine.

* * *

Silver took the feather the Radio Tower Manager had given him and walked into the tidal Basin.

He held the Silver Wing high as the Kimono Girls preformed the ritual that would summon Lugia.

"_**Leave. All of you except for Silver, leave now."**_

The kimono girls bowed and walked outside.

"So you're Lugia eh? Gonna show yourself?"

"_**Gladly."**_

Lugia burst out of the waterfalls.

"I have some questions I want answered _now_. First off, why do I have your power?"

"_**Because, you are of my blood. Years ago I saved your mother from death here very much the same way I saved you. It was then I did something that Arceus doesn't like Legendaries doing."**_

"Humans?"

Lugia let out a dry telepathic 'hmph'.

"_**Wit. You are your mother's son after all. What comes **_**before ****_that. I fell in love with a human. So I bargained with Arceus, and gained human form at the cost of my powers."_**

"So what went wrong? And if you're my old man, why don't I remember anything? I'd like to think I'd remember my father being a giant bird dragon thing, despite the disgusting images that come to mind."

"_**I'm getting to that. I managed to woo her and we got married and had you a year later. Some time around when you turned six, Ho-Oh decided he was disgusted with my behavior and complained to Arceus, using you as evidence to back his **_

_**argument, saying that a human-pokemon hybrid was 'unnatural' and 'dangerous'. It worked, and Arceus attacked. Unable to do anything else, I gave up my human form... to defend you and your mother. I succeeded, but at the cost of my **_

_**peaceful life with the two of you. I was horrified that your mother would outright reject me... but I was wrong. She accepted me, calling me more human than any Pokemon she'd ever seen. I took leave to here once more after that. You **_

_**know the rest."**_

"So... you made me forget.. and I've been living a LIE FOR THE PAST TEN YEARS!"

The silver aura began to build up again, this time causing Silver to levitate off the ground some.

Silver's Pokeballs sparked, dropped off his belt, and rolled to the ground.

"_**Well... I'm PISSED NOW!"**_

The aura glowed brightly and a 'shell' of psychic energy formed around Silver, that slowly changed into a smaller version of Lugia proper.

Then something happened that neither expected.

Sparks of black energy began to encircle Silver's form and the silver of the fake feathers changed to a wicked violet that and the feathers on the belly changed to a pure white.

The outlinings of the eyes turned white and became jagged in some spots.

The eyes themselves turned blood red.

"_**What... what is this!"**_

"This... is the final stage of Operation: Shadow Storm. I implanted a device in this boy that, when triggered, would cause the corruption of his Pokemon half... into a Shadow Pokemon. He's nothing more than my slave now." Archer said as he further entered

the cavern with each step.

"_**I"LL KILL YOU!"**_

Lugia lunged at Archer... but Silver flew into his path and started charging a violet blast of energy.

"_**What-!"**_

"Shadow Blast. A corruption of your Aeroblast technique."

Suddenly Raikou and Entei's Pokeballs burst open.

They bared their fangs at Archer.

"**Oy, ye done crossed a line now!" **growled Raikou.

"**You dare interrupt their reunion with your scheming? I'll tear you to ribbons!" **Roared Entei.

"Oh really? I beg to differ."

Archer drew two black Pokeballs with R's on them.

Two flashes of light later Raikou and Entei were shocked.

"Behold, Rakioutwo and Enteitwo, your clones. Sure we couldn't make them as smart, but that's fine. They're twice as vicious. Raikoutwo! Enteitwo! Go!"

The clones began brutally ravaging their originals.

Meanwhile, Lugia had lead Silver out to the waters.

Somehow the psychic shell allowed water breathing, although Lugia was rather sure it was recycling the oxygen in the "Shell".

However, he shell was very solid, as Silver managed to bite into Lugia's leg.

Thankfully it wasn't a true Bite attack.

The two shot out of the water and the sky turned to hell.

The waters were violent, the whirlpools extending beyond the islands and waves lapping at the coasts of Cianwood and Olivine.

* * *

"It's over. I've finally won. Now, Raikoutwo, Enteitwo! Finish the job."

"Alakazam, use Psybeam!"

"Rhydon, use Horn Drill."

Alakazam sent Enteitwo into the water, where it struggled before succumbing to the waterfalls.

Rhydon's action was more grisly, as drove its horn into Raikoutwo's side, gore spattering like crazy.

"What!"

"Archer... you always did have that ego, didn't you?"

Suicune shook its brothers awake.

"G-Giovanni! W-why? I'm so close!"

"To what? Setting yourself up for another defeat? If I had not intervened, my daughter would have done so alone. I may be past my prime, but that changes nothing. I still know how to use one of these."

Giovanni drew a handgun and put a bullet between Archer's eyes.

"And with _that _Team Rocket is finally done."

"**This is very bad," **Started Suicune. **"Wait... I have an idea. If my brothers and I are present, we can forgo the need of the Clear Bell _and _the Rainbow Wing to summon Ho-Oh. Come, we must hurry!"**

* * *

Three beams of light shot into the sky and signaled the coming of Ho-Oh.

"_**Legendary Beasts... why have you summoned me?"**_

* * *

_With Silver out of control and overwhelming Lugia, will Ho-Oh be able to turn the tides of battle and stop Johto from complete destruction? And what of Arceus, the Alpha Pokemon? Find out next time!_


	7. The Dark Before the Dawn

_Last time all hell broke loose as Archer started the final stage of his master plan. However, his ambition was cut short by the arrival of Giovanni and Soul, the former shooting Archer in the head. However, with Silver's power corrupted and rampaging out of control, Suicune and the other beasts summon Ho-Oh to fight the threat that could cause devastation to Johto._

Chapter 7

The Dark before the Dawn

"_**Legendary Beasts, why have you summoned me?"**_

Suicune swallowed hard.

Angering Ho-Oh was something you did _not _do unless you wished for pain.

However, Suicune knew that for this disaster to be quelled, he would have to accept this.

"**Great and wise Ho-Oh, a great tragedy has occurred. In my foolishness I prematurely awakened the latent abilities of the Son of the Sea. An evil man named Archer corrupted the boy's power when it was at its fullest. Now, he and the Beast of the **

**Sea are in combat... and the **

**father is losing to the son. We need your aid to prevent Johto from being destroyed. However, I humbly ask that you do not direct your anger at the boy, but at me. It was only because of my actions any of this happened!"**

Ho-Oh narrowed his eyes and raised a wing.

Its tip glowed with black flame and he brought it down, releasing a crescent of black energy that left a red mark along Suicune's side, the move Punishment.

"_**You fool! Have you any idea what you have wrought? You should know, I **_**never ****_had any ill will to the boy. I understood that you would do something as foolish as this, and needed to prevent disaster by convincing Arceus to kill the boy, as _**

**_he would sooner believe a human the _**

_**threat than you!" **_Ho-Oh boomed.

He then noticed Soul and Giovanni.

"_**And who might these humans be?"**_

"**The girl is a close friend of the boy and the man is her father." **Suicune barely managed.

The Punishment attack was more powerful than even he could comprehend, and it was because Ho-Oh was much stronger than even Lugia, and much older as well.

"_**I see. Very well. I shall put an end to this fighting."**_

Ho-Oh flapped his mighty wings and took off at high speed.

* * *

The battle had made its way over Goldenrod now.

The sky was dark and rain poured down.

Silver fired another Shadow Blast and a car exploded as Lugia dodged.

"_**Silver! Please, answer me!"**_

Lugia was distressed at this sight.

Suddenly the clouds parted and the sun shined once more.

"_**What...?"**_

A rainbow blur sped past Silver and he roared in agony as a red mark appeared along his shell's side, but it quickly regenerated.

Ho-Oh came to Lugia's side.

"_**Ho-Oh..." **_growled Lugia. **_"Come to finish the job yourself?"_**

"_**Silence you fool! Do not speak when you are ignorant to the current state of affairs! I have no wish to harm the boy. I never have."**_

"_**But-!"**_

"_**It was a lie to stop this from happening! I knew Suicune would eventually do this to him. It would have been a mercy killing."**_

Ho-Oh's wings started to glow with a rainbow aura.

One large flap and several spears of rainbow energy shot out.

"_**SACRED FIRE!"**_

The attacks hit Silver hard and he almost hit the ground, but managed to take off and headed east once more.

"_**Oh no..."**_

"_**What is it, Beast of the Sea?"**_

"_**He's headed for New Bark Town... CRYSTAL!"**_

"_**WAIT!" **_

It was too late; Lugia had already given chase.

Ho-Oh sighed and gave chase as well.

* * *

There were several cries as a large violet blur crashed into the water nearby, diving beneath.

The being waited patiently for its wounds to recover, using that same move.

The small population of the town, including Silver's mother and Elm, approached the edge of the water cautiously.

"_**Get away from there!"**_

The group made room for Ho-Oh and Lugia to land.

"... Lugia..."

"_**Crystal... This is going to be hard for you to hear... but... that thing... it's Silver. He was corrupted by a man named Archer and created that psychic shell that mimicked my form. Ho-Oh wounded him and he is no doubt Recovering."**_

Ho-Oh walked over to Crystal as well.

"_**I must apologize for all that has happened. The reason I suggested Arceus should kill him is because I knew **_**Suicune ****_would be the one to trigger his awakening. However, Arceus would sooner let the blame fall on a human than a Pokemon."_**

Lugia was stunned; Ho-Oh rarely apologized for anything he did, so it was a great honor and privilege to have him do so.

But Crystal would have none of it.

"You... You... you overgrown pidgey! You did all of this... destroying my family... because of a FEAR? If Lugia had been with us... he... he could have helped Silver! I...I..."

She broke down into tears.

Lugia was ready to go to her defense, as he half expected Ho-Oh to strike at her.

But he didn't.

He said nothing at all.

Then the water rippled and Silver slowly rose, letting out a roar.

Crystal looked up at him with wide eyes.

"...Silver?"

The being was confused.

This human seemed...familiar.

"Silver! Fight it! You're tougher than this!"

Soul and Giovanni had arrived.

"Remember why you got a Pokedex? Professor Oak gave you one because he saw your strength and potential as a trainer! I gave you Totodile because I thought you could handle it!" Elm added.

"Silver please remember! Remember when we were kids how we'd play tag with Marril?" Lyra pleaded.

"_**..."**_

He _did _remember! They were his friends, his family! What was he _doing?_

There was a flash of light and Silver's shell changed to its normal coloration and he landed on the shore, getting used to controlling this form.

It was like some sort of poorly responsive suit, his motions sluggish.

"_**... I remember everything. I could hear you underwater. Now I know who I should **_**really ****_hate."_**

"Bravo, Bravo."

The crowd parted as a man in white slowly approached, clapping his hands just as slowly.

"You managed to break free of the shadows. However..." The man opened his eyes.

The sclara were black and the irises were green, the pupils red.

"You are still a threat. What if you become that again? Who's to say that anyone will be able to stop you... except me."

"_**Arceus..." **_growled Lugia, his voice dripping with venom.

"Ah the beast of the sea. Awake at last I see? Ho-Oh as well... my you all tried everything to stop him."

Then Crystal walked over to Arceus.

"you... This is YOUR FAULT!"

She pulled her hand back... and slapped him across the face.

He frowned.

"Poor descision, human."

He grabbed her by the throat and threw here roughly twenty feet to his left.

"_**CRYSTAL!"**_

"_**MOM!"**_

Silver let out a roar and fired a full power Areoblast at Arceus... who backhanded it away.

"Pitiful."

He raised a hand to the sky.

"_**Oh no..."**_

"Judgment."

A flurry of white energy spears flew into the air and came crashing down onto Silver.

When the smoke cleared his shell was gone and he was lying on the ground, barely breathing.

"Now... to end this."

He slowly walked over to Silver and started charging a hyper beam.

However, Silver started glowing with a silver aura again, this time it only hugging his skin.

"I won't... let you... get away with this!"

Silver shot up and delivered a solid blow to Arceus's gut, causing him to cancel the Hyper Beam.

Then something surprised everyone:

Something red hit the ground.

Arceus's blood.

"Your ranting gave me enough time to try something... and it worked. I used the TM for Foucs Punch... on myself. I had enough time to charge it thanks to your little speech. Tell me... does it hurt?"

Arceus could only choke as blood ran down his jaw.

"It only gets worse."

Silver delivered a chop to the back of Arceus's neck that sent him stumbling forward.

Silver then grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground.

"NOBODY HURTS MY MOM!"

He grabbed another CD and crushed it in his hand before taking a stance as if he were to preform a double-palm strike.

A ball of brick red energy appeared between his hands.

"Focus Blast!"

The attack slammed into Arceus.

There was dead silence, then:

"You... you insignificant little HUMAN! You drew MY BLOOD! You will PAY for you insolence!" Arceus growled as he rose.

He was engulfed in a pillar of light and changed into his true form.

Silver too took his Shell form once again.

"_JUDGEMENT!"_

"_**AEROBLAST!"**_

Silver swept the blast and it canceled Arceus's move.

"_HYPER BEAM!"_

The attack fired and Silver dodged it and took to the skies, glowing white.

"_**SKY ATTACK!"**_

he rammed into Arceus and sent him toppling over.

"_**You can't win. I have become that which you feared. Now..."**_

He placed his foot on Arceus's neck and charged an Aeroblast.

"_**I'll kill you."**_

"_W-wait! Have you any idea what will happen if you do? The... the seal..."_

"_**Fuck you. You destroyed my world... now I'm going to destroy you."**_

Suddenly a pressure filled the air and the area became tinged with navy.

A black hole opened in the ground and a blob of shadow appeared from the ground.

"_**Eh... It seems that Arceus isn't dead yet. Pity. Boy... finish him. Finish him so that I may be free!"**_

"_**What...?"**_

"_Giratina... my wayward son, the Renegade Pokemon. My power... keeps him sealed within the Distortion World... If I die... he goes free... and this world is absorbed into the distortion world." _Arceus answered.

"_**Don't listen to him... after all, didn't he take away your precious family?"**_

Silver was caught in the middle.

Arceus could be lying.

Or he could be right, and he'd end up killing his family anyway.

"_**...Let's make a deal, Arceus. In return for giving my father free reign over his form, I'll let you live. Otherwise I'll kill you and this world you created will become nothing but shadow."**_

Arceus wasn't happy with either option, but he had no choice at this point.

"_...Very well. I will grant your father free reign over his form."_

Giratina was dragged back into the Distortion World as he screamed curses and the air turned to normal again.

Silver changed back and Arceus slowly rose before walking over to Lugia and tapping him on the head and vanishing in a pillar of light.

There was a flash and a man in what appeared to be old style feudal clothing, his shirt a Keikogi that had sleeves that reached down past his hands and has parts where they split on the inside and outside.

His pants were hakama of the same color with navy fabric underneath at the hips.

He he had a sort of armored plate over his stomach and chest with three large bows tied on the back.

His hair was almost as absurd as Lance's, pointing back in one large and several smaller jagged spikes, silver in color.

He had medium-thick eyebrows that were navy, and his eyes were a bright blue.

He was very pale, almost ghostly so, but his skin still had some peach color to it.

There was a great silence for some time before Silver piped up.

"Seriously? You look like a cosplayer or something."

"I suppose this is rather... outdated." Lugia agreed.

Suicune bounded over to Silver.

"**If you're still interested in my game, then _I'll _be in Kanto. And the only way to get there... is to beat the Elite."**

Suicune was gone in a blur.

Soul walked over to Silver and handed him his Pokeballs.

"Here."

Silver clipped them to his belt.

While Silver's parents reunited Silver thought through his next plans.

The elite Four would be the logical choice of course, but was he ready?

More importantly, would he head to Kanto afterward?

He called out Feraligator.

"Feraligator, let's get moving... what am I saying, I should be able to out-swim you now!"

The Pokemon raised an eyebrow as if to say "Is that a challenge?"

"Oh, you wanna race huh? Alright you're on!"

Silver readied himself with his shell forme.

"_**Ready... set... GO!"**_

The two dove into the water and took off.

Soul just sighed.

However it wasn't over Silver's tomfoolery.

"Something seems on your mind. Care to share it with your father?" Giovanni asked.

"Well..." she unclipped Meganium from her waist. "It's about Meganium."

"Ah yes, the Pokemon you stole. Having regrets?"

"Yes. I... I have to return her. It's the right thing to do."

"...I'm proud of you. I admit it might sound strange coming from me, but I've realized it as well. You're making the right choice, Soul. I've learned from you and your friend that by doing the right thing and going through with your decisions is what makes one

strong. Now go. I must return to Unova. However, I want you to stay here. Keep getting strong. Although... I'd like to think you'd visit me now and again."

Giovanni turned and headed off.

"Thank you... father."

The aftermath was this:

A crater or two here and there and a dispersed crowd.

Ho-Oh had gone off to who knows where.

Soul was standing alone... for a moment.

"Are you friends with Silver too?"

Soul looked over to Lyra.

"...Sort of... I don't know anymore."

"Oh..."

"I'm going to let you know... I'm the one who stole Chikorita."

"I know. I overheard Silver's description of you. But something tells me you aren't the same person who did that." Lyra replied

"... What's it to you?"

"Because you look sad. And when other people are sad, it makes me sad too..."

Soul headed to the lab.

She threw the door open and marched over to Elm, who let out a "meep!" when she looked him in the eye.

"Here."

She shoved the Pokeball in his hands and walked off, heading west, back onto route 29.

She sat down and propped up against a tree.

"Why..."

She started to tear up.

"Why does it hurt?"

She gripped her chest, hoping to drive away the pain she felt.

"Maybe it's because I'm not done...?"

She unclipped the Pokeballs from her belt, held them in front of her, and looked at them with blurry vision.

"They've worked so hard... and I treated them all like crap... Maybe if I get rid of them all... I'll feel better...?"

She called them all out except for one, Sneasel, and they were confused as to why, looking around and at one another.

"Get out of here. All of you..."

This brought forth cries of protest.

"I SAID GO! You're better off out here! You're all strong now! You don't need me!"

More cries of protest.

Soul grabbed a good sized rock and tossed it at them, missing completely but causing them all to step back some.

"I... Said... GO!"

Reluctantly they all walked away, each taking one last sorrowful look back at her... except her Golbat.

She flew over and refused to leave Soul, even as the girl swatted at the Pokemon.

Finally Soul stood up and slapped the Pokemon to the ground.

It let out a pained cry and hit the dirt with a light thud.

"Don't... please... don't make me do that again..." Soul was sobbing now.

The Golbat took to the air again and slowly flew in the opposite direction for a bit before picking up speed.

Soul noted... Golbat was crying too.

She went back to the tree and curled up into a ball.

She was mad at herself for being so selfish... it hurt even worse now... it was her selfish want for company when she just hated and abused anyone or thing that got near her.

'Old habits die hard,' she concluded.

She walked back to New Bark and knocked on the door to Silver's house after recomposing herself.

Lugia answered.

"Soul? What are you doing here?"

"Could you fly me to Cianwood quickly and then, I don't know, maybe Olivine?"

"I suppose. But why?"

"I have something I need to do."

Lugia could tell she was serious and that this matter was urgent and personal.

"Very well."

He changed into his Pokemon form and allowed Soul to ride on his back.

* * *

"Y-you! You're here for Shukie too!"

"No. I came to give this back." Soul handed the scared man Sneasel.

After Lugia Shoo'd off the gawkers he returned Soul to Olivine before heading back to New Bark.

Soul entered the Olivine Cafe and ordered a Coffee.

Then the bell over the door rang again and someone familiar entered.

"Aren't you the one who was with Silver?"

It was Jasmine, the gym leader.

"Not anymore," Soul replied dryly. "Now it's just me, myself, and I."

Jasmine took a seat across from her.

"What about you Pokemon?"

"I let them all go. I decided I'm not good enough to be their trainer anymore." She groaned. "It's times like this I wish I was old enough to get drunk."

"How sad... But... what makes you think you weren't good enough?"

Soul was about to snap but kept her composition long enough to leave her half finished coffee and money to pay the bill on the table.

"If you want to know, then we have to take this outside." Soul hissed.

Jasmine nodded and cautiously followed her out.

Soul snapped.

"Look you quiet little good for nothing bitch, don't try and act like you know me! Once you've grown up with a father who spent more time with his mob than with you and then just straight abandons you after getting beat by a kid, have to struggle to survive

on your own for three years, ALONE in case you didn't catch that, and get beat three times by some guy from a backwater nowhere town who turns out to be a god modded half breed between a human and a Pokemon, THEN you can act like you know me!

But until you do, don't you DARE act like you know me!"

Soul was panting after that... then broke down into tears again.

Jasmine wasn't sure what to say.

She was shocked partially, yes, but she also felt sorry for Soul.

"...I'm horrible..." Soul managed. "...My... my golbat... she wouldn't leave like the others... and I... I hit her! I haven't hit one of my Pokemon since Silver beat me in Ecruteak... and... and that's the last thing she'll remember me doing!"

Soul's legs lost their strength and she collapsed to the ground in a heap, crying into her hands.

Jasmine didn't know if it was even safe to try and comfort Soul at this point.

She steeled herself, and noted the irony in her behavior. She was a Steel-Type gym leader and she had no backbone!

She sat down next to Soul and waited for her to run out of tears.

* * *

"Golbat? What are you doing out here?"

Silver had run into Soul's Golbat once he reached land.

"_Master... she... she got rid of us..."_

"Got rid of you? What could posses her to do that? Damn you Soul..."

Then Silver's Pokegear went off.

"Hello?"

"Silver! You won't believe it! The girl who stole Meganium brought her back!"

Silver hung up the line.

He wasn't about to take that shit from Elm.

Soul _had _changed dammit! He knew it!

Maybe...

Silver looked to the League Gates then back to New Bark. Then back to the Gates, then back to New Bark.

He shook his head and called out Noble.

"Golbat, you think you can keep up?"

The Pokemon did its best way of a nod.

"Good. Noble, get us back to New Bark. I have some investigating to do."

"_Are you certain? Did you not fight your way here to become Champion?"_

"Don't question my orders. If I say I need something done, I need it done. It means that has priority."

"_I apologize. Let us go then."_

* * *

Silver threw the door open to the lab and was greeted by Elm.

"Silver! I thought you were-!"

Silver used telekinesis to throw Elm into the wall.

"Don't give me that. What did you say to her? Where did she go?"

The meek man slowly rose, shaking all over.

"W-W-What-!"

"_**I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!"**_

Thankfully the lab was large and had very high ceilings, because even though Silver's "Shell" forme wasn't as big as his father, it was still sizable.

He towered over the man and glared down at him.

"I-I-I didn't say anything! She just c-came in and handed me the Pokeball and left!" Elm replied, terrified.

"I know where she is,"

Silver craned his "neck" around to see his father standing in the doorway.

"_**Where. Is. She?"**_

"Don't talk back to me. I took her to Olivine upon her request."

Silver changed back and shoved past his father before once more donning his Shell and talking off, using telekinesis to bolster his poor flying skills.

He soon arrived in Olivine, Golbat hitching a ride on his "leg".

He landed in the main plaza and let out a loud roar, terrifying the citizens.

"_**WHERE IS SOUL?"**_

He fired an Aeroblast into the air and caused several screams of terror and a general commotion.

The police and their Growlithe arrived and tried to use fire attacks.

Silver fired a Hydro Pump and sent the fire types and their trainers rolling away.

"_**ANSWER ME!"**_

He nearly crushed a trainer's Pikachu.

X

An officer ran over to Jasmine.

"Leader Jasmine! Lugia has appeared and is causing havoc in the Plaza! Please, help us!"

"Lugia? Oh dear... I don't know if I can help... but I'll try!"

She turned to Soul.

"Please... wait right here..."

Soul nodded.

X

"Magnezone.. use Zap Cannon please!"

Silver roared out in pain as the attack hit.

He retaliated with a Focus Blast that sent Magnezone crashing to the ground.

"Lugia! Why are you angry? Please, don't do this anymore!"

"_**I'm NOT Lugia... my name... Is Silver. I want to know where Soul is."**_

"Silver...? But.. how?"

"_**This is a shell of psychic energy meant to emulate the form of my father, Lugia. Do you know where she is?"**_

"Yes.. I do. But... She's in a horrible state right now. She's so sad..."

"_**Take me to her."**_

Silver removed his shell and landed softly on the ground before walking over to Jasmine.

"Sorry about your Magnezone. Here," He used a Max Revive on it. "All better now."

"Thank you..."

The two headed off to Soul.

"Geez, Soul, you're a mess."

Soul glared at him.

"I ran into a certain Pokemon as I was about to head into Victory Road."

Soul's eyes widened.

'No...'

She buried her face in her knees, now pulled up against her chest, not wanting to look at the Pokemon she knew was there.

Golbat fluttered around the corner and looked at Soul, concerned but wary of getting hit again.

It slowly approached her.

"Get away from me." she said, muffled from the position of her face. "Go find another trainer who can take care of you properly."

"Soul... you're an idiot. Do you know how sad Golbat was when I found her?" Silver chided.

"Shut up birdbrain."

"Birdbrain-!"

"Birdbrain."

Golbat risked perching on Soul's arm and was shaken off.

Silver was done with this.

He walked over grabbed Soul's arm, pulled her to her feet and before she could react he slapped her across the face.

"Normally I don't hit girls, but you fucking need it! Look at you! What happened to the proud, arrogant, smartass trainer I used to know?"

Silver's Pokegear went off.

"I swear if it's Joey again on about his Rattata I'll fly there and fucking step on him! Hello?"

"Silver! Meganium's gone crazy! She's destroying the lab! We-!"

The line fuzzed out.

"Meganium's gone nuts back at the lab. Probably confusion from not knowing where you are."

"She's not my problem anymore! She wasn't my Pokemon to begin with!" Soul answered.

"Fine. But I'll be watching. If I see Golbat again you'll be on the business end of an Aeroblast, understand?"

Soul nodded and Silver donned his shell before taking off again.

"He's right... Listen, I'm not a brave person at all... I'm a coward... but.. but I remember how you battled! You fought really hard! You're a strong trainer..." Jasmine said to Soul.

Golbat let out a series of cries and circled Soul.

"So.. you really don't hate me? Even after everything I've done?"

The Pokemon did what it could to "shake" its "head".

Soul extender her arms and pulled Gobat close to her in a hug.

Suddenly the Pokemon glowed white and changed into Crobat.

Soul rubbed her face against Crobat's head affectionately.

"I'm sorry... I won't ever leave you like that again!"

This time she cried tears of joy.

* * *

Silver finally managed to pin Meganium down with a "wing".

"_**Alright, Elm, I've got her pinned down. Now I need to do some explaining..."**_

* * *

Soul walked back into New Bark Town and into the Lab.

"_**About time you showed up. I was getting sick of holding her down."**_

This time Meganium struggled to try and reach Soul... and Silver let her up.

The Pokemon nearly mowed down Soul.

It started nuzzling Soul's cheek and smiled.

"Meganium... you too? But... I'm not your real owner..."

Soul noticed a hole in the ceiling.

"Geez did Meganium do that?"

"_**No... uh... that was me..." **_Silver answered sheepishly. **_"I'll pay to get it fixed, Professor."_**

Meganium was overjoyed to have Soul back, but she had regrets about taking Meganium back.

She'd caught Crobat herself, but she'd stolen Meganium.

"Meganium. You don't understand. You. Are. Not. My. Pokemon."

The Pokemon seemed somewhat hurt at this and slowly shook its head in disbelief and backed up slowly.

It let out a series of short cries that turned more shaky as Meganium started to tear up.

She felt betrayed and hurt; the one she'd called Master all this time... didn't want her? Even after how hard she'd fought? All the beatings she'd taken, only with the goal to please? She could tell from her master's tone that she wasn't ungreatful... but why?

The Pokemon let out a long, sorrowful cry and broke down into tears.

Silver had removed his shell again and called out Feraligator, who approached his old friend.

"_She is not your true Master! Don't you remember the tree man?"_

"_AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

Meganium could only cry out in sorrow at the cold facts that her master didn't want her.

She plowed past all obstacles and out the door.

"Meganium!"

The Pokemon stopped when it encountered Lyra and Marril at the edge of town.

"Meganium? What are you doing here?"

The Pokemon charged and fired a Solarbeam.

Soul saw this and broke into a sprint... and took the blast herself.

"SOUL!" Yelled Silver.

Meganium was even more confused now and somewhat horrified at what she had just done.

She'd hurt Master.

_She _had hurt _Master_...

"Meganium..." Soul let out weakly. "No... just... calm down... please...you... belong here..."

Soul collapsed.

"SOUL!"

Silver ran over to her and checked for a pulse:

it was weak, but still there.

Silver let his rage boil over and his shell formed.

He let out a screech at Meganium and fired an Aeroblast at the grass type, sending it tumbling away.

Silver charged another attack.

"_**You hurt Soul... and TRIED TO HURT LYRA...I cannot forgive you!"**_

"Silver no!" cried Lyra.

Silver canceled the attack.

"_**Lyra..."**_

_****_"She was just confused and afraid! Please... don't kill her..." Lyra begged.

Silver growled and removed his shell.

"Fine... but only because you asked me not to."

Meganium was already badly beaten and in very poor shape.

Silver called forth Noble once more and prepared to take leave again.

However Lyra coughed.

"WHERE do you think you're going?"

"To pass through Victory Road. Where else?"

"You're not even going to apologize? I thought I taught you better than that!" Scolded Lyra.

"She'll be fine once she comes to. Here," he tossed a revive to Lyra. "Use it on Meganium."

Silver climbed onto Noble and they took off.

"Geez! He still doesn't have any manners at all!" Lyra fumed.

* * *

"**So... what should I do now?"**

Bryan, Mewtwo, Gardevoir, and Pikatwo were in what Bryan had dubbed Mewtwo's "Evil Lair".

"**Well, you could start by leaving my place of residence before I _make _you. You are getting on my nerves. I do not care about your life prior to becoming one of my species, nor do I care about what you do in the future as long as it does not involve **

**_me_. We are solitary creatures by nature, even if you wish to deny the fact you are more comfortable alone."**

"**So you'd just kick me out then?"**

"**Literally."**

Silence.

Then, **"So what should I do when you kick me out?"**

Mewtwo groaned; this was going to be a long day.

X

_With Soul's team all but gone and Silver off to challenge the Elite Four, it would seem that the scenario is somewhat normal again, but not completely. What will become of Soul? Will Silver be able to defeat the Elite? Find out next time!_


	8. To Beat the Elite

_Last time our hero's natural abilities stabilized thanks to the calls of his friends and family. Now, ready to face the ultimate test for any trainer, Silver approaches Victory Road to face off against the Pokemon League for the title of Champion!_

Chapter 8

To Beat the Elite

After coming back from a separate trip to Olivine, Silver walked into the League Building and was approached by Red.

"You're Silver, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Take these."

Red handed him a bag full of bottles of juice.

"What's all this?"

"...I heard about your... _allergy_ to certain kinds of attacks. I've labeled each one of these juice drinks appropriately. They'll give you resistance to the attacks labeled on them. There's a few of each since they only last a short time, so make your fights quick. Later."

"...Thanks..."

Red waved over his shoulder with one hand and walked off.

Silver mentally prepared himself and entered the first room.

"Welcome to the Pokemon League! I am Will. I have trained all around the world, making my psychic type Pokemon powerful, and, at last, I've been accepted into the Elite Four." The man with violet hair greeted.

"I'm Silver Aigul of New Bark Town. I have traveled and gathered all eight Johto badges to become the League Champion. And I know how powerful Psychics can be. I'll crush you and continue on my way." Silver replied.

"So you say. Let's begin! Go, Xatu!"

"Feraligator go! Use Blizzard!"

The attack took out its foe with ease.

"Go, Execcutor! Use Psychic!"

The powerful move sent Feraligator to his knees.

"Feraligator, get back! Go, Entei, Fire Blast!"

The beast scorched its foe and sent it crashing to the ground, smoldering.

"Go, Slowbro! Water Pulse Attack!"

The attack slammed into Entei and sent it stumbling.

"Entei, Crunch!"

The attack hit Slowbro hard, but it didn't take it out.

"Water Pulse, again!"

Entei was on his last leg.

"Get back! Go, Raikou! Thunder Fang!"

This took out Slowbro.

"Grr... Go Jynx! Use Ice Punch!"

The attack sent Raikou reeling.

"Raikou, Iron Tail!"

The move hit Jynx hard and took it out.

"Go, Xatu! Use Ominous Wind!"

Silver felt a chill go down his spine as the violet tornado engulfed Raikou.

However, the Pokemon was still good to go.

"Raikou, use Thunder!"

That ended the first fight.

"So you are strong... very well, go forth and learn what the Elite Four can _really _do."

Silver healed up his team and headed off into the next room.

At first there was nothing.

Then he noted motion out of the corner of his eye.

"Show yourself. I know you're here."

A blur moved to the center of the room and revealed a man in old style clothing that was very baggy.

"Your senses are keen, child. My name is Koga. I am one who has lived his life in the shadows- a ninja! Are you prepared to face my confounding battle style?"

"As ready as I'll get."

"Very well! Let us begin! Go, Ariados!"

"Go, Entei! Use Flamethrower!"

"Dodge it and use Poison Jab!"

The bug type was _fast_.

Entei was hit and stumbled.

"Entei, use Fire Blast!"

Ariados _couldn't _dodge this one; the attack's range was too wide.

The Pokemon was defeated and a blazing symbol was left in the ground before dying out.

"Go, Foretress! Use Poison Spikes!"

The attack littered the field with violet spurs.

While Entei wouldn't have a hard time dodging them, any other Pokemon Silver called out might land on them and be poisoned due to the erratic nature of the Pokeball's storage system.

"Entei, Fire Blast the fuck out of that thing before it can lay down any more of those spikes!"

Entei released a powerful blast once more, knocking out its foe in one hit from the massive dual weakness Foretress had to fire.

"Go, Muk!"

Silver knew just what to do here.

He had a very special Pokemon that he'd gotten in a trade with Jasmine, the Olivine Gym Leader.

"Go, Rusty! Use Stealth Rock!"\

The Steelix slammed its tail into the ground and several rocks hovered over the arena, ready to strike any Pokemon that Koga called out.

"I see... an eye for an eye... Very well! Muk, use Gunk Shot!"

The slime didn't even phase Rusty.

"Rusty, use Earthquake!"

Silver had picked up that TM on the way to the League, and it suited the Pokemon well.

Muk was taken out by several pillars of earth that erupted from the floor.

"Go, Crobat!"

The Stealth Rocks slammed into Crobat and dealt it heavy damage right off the bat.

"Crobat, use Wing Attack!"

Rusty barely even noticed.

Now, the reason Rusty had his name was because he was old, but not quite past his prime just yet.

This meant that he was _very _powerful.

"Rusty, use Stone Edge!"

The Pokemon slammed its tail into the ground and several rocks shot up under Crobat, too many to dodge, and sent it to the ground.

"One Pokemon left? Hah! I have been counting on this one from the beginning! Go, Venomoth!"

The rocks from above crashed into Venomoth this time.

It's crippling weakness almost took it out right out of the gates.

"Rusty, let's finish this up! Use Iron Tail!"

The Pokemon used its long body to smash its tail into Venomoth, sending it crashing to the ground.

The Stealth Rocks hit the ground and shattered at the victory.

"Wow, you are strong, Rusty. Glad _I _didn't have to battle you!" Silver said.

The Pokemon smiled at him in reply.

For such a large, menacing creature it was surprisingly good matured and laid back.

"You have defeated me. Now... move forward to face the next challenge!"

Silver entered the next room after calling back Rusty.

"I am Bruno of the Elite Four. I always train to the extreme because I believe in our potential. That is how we became strong." The muscular man explained.

"I'm Silver from New Bark Town. My honorary title is Son of the Sea. You trained to become strong? I was born with this strength. My Pokemon and I have fought together to get where we are, and I don't intend to let them down now that we've gotten this far. I _will _win." Silver replied.

"No fear? Very well! No more words! Let us battle! Go, Hitmontop!"

"Go, Drai! Use Hidden Power!"

The Pokemon's horn glowed pink and a blast of energy shot out and knocked out the Fighting type.

"Drai's Hidden Power is that of the psychic type. Come at me bro."

"Very well, I shall! Go, Onix!"

"Get back Drai! Go, Feraligator! Use Surf!"

A wall of water gathered from what little moisture was in the air, causing the two humans to feel the heat as a wall of water crashed down onto Onix, taking it out.

"Not bad. Go, Hitmonchan! Use Thunderpunch!"

The attack hit Feraligator and knocked it out cold.

"Good job, Feraligator. Go, Drai! Hidden Power!"

The move took out Hitmonchan.

"Heh. Go, Hitmonlee! Hi Jump Kick!"

"Extremespeed! Dodge it!"

The move missed and Hitmonlee came crashing down.

"Drai, Dragon Rage!"

The move ignited Hitmonlee, but didn't take it out.

"Hitmonlee, Blaze Kick!"

The attack hit but did little damage.

"Drai, Hidden Power!"

Hitmonlee went down.

"Go, Machamp! Cross Chop!"

Drai took the hit, but barely.

"Drai, Hidden Power! End it!"

The move hit Hitmonchan hard... but it wasn't enough.

"Hitmonchan... Revenge!"

Drai went down hard.

"Alright, get in there Entei! Finish this up with a Fire Blast!"

The attack finally ended the reign of the Machamp.

"I lost, so I have no right to say anything. Go on... face your next challenge."

Silver healed up his Pokemon with Revives and Hyper Potions and entered the next room.

"I am Karen of the Elite Four," the woman introduced.

"I'm Silver of New Bark Town, and son of the Legendary Pokemon Lugia. It's a long story."

"Interesting. _I_ love Dark-type Pokemon. I find their wild, tough image to be so appealing."

Silver tensed, remembering the Houndoom that Archer had.

"I see... in that case, one moment."

Silver downed a bottle of the berry juice.

"What's that?"

"Juice from Colbur berries. You see, being half Lugia means I have a glaring weakness to Dark-Type moves, and I wouldn't want our match to interrupted by some bullshit."

Silver downed the liquid and stuck his tongue out; it was extremely sour.

"Ugh... well, now that that's out of the way let's get started."

"Okay then! Go, Umbreon!"

"Go, Rusty! Use Rock Smash!"

"Dodge it and use Feint Attack!"

The small black Pokemon dodged the strike and vanished before ramming Rusty.

It did barely any damage.

"Rusty, use Rock Smash again!"

The move connected and Sent Umbreon to Karen's feet.

"Go, Houndoom! Use Flamethrower!"

Rusty took a significant amount of damage.

"Get back, Rusty! Go, Feraligator! Use Surf!"

The attack washed over Houndoom but didn't take it out.

"Houndoom, Dark Pulse!"

Silver braced himself as the wave of dark energy washed over him and Feraligator.

Thankfully the berry juice did its job and he wasn't rendered immobile and in agony.

"Surf, again!"

That took out Houndoom.

"Hmph. Not bad, kid. Go, Murkrow!"

"Get back Feraligator! Go, Raikou! Use Thunder!"

Murkrow hit the ground with a thud.

"Vileplume, you're up! Use Poisonpowder!"

Raikou was poisoned.

"Raikou, get back! Go, Entei! Use Flamethrower!"

The attack took out Vileplume.

"Well aren't you good? I like that in a trainer. Go, Gengar!"

"Entei, use Crunch!"

The attack hit hard, but Gengar stayed up.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball!"

Entei was sent sliding backwards.

"Entei, why don't you return the favor? Shadow Ball!"

That ended Gengar's fight and the match.

"I like your style. You understand what's important. Go on—the Champion is waiting."

Silver healed his team a final time and proceeded into the next room.

"Silver! I've been waiting for you. I knew that you would arrive here to face me."

"Lance. I'm not too surprised you're champion. After all, Dragonite are extremely hard to raise. Let's begin, alright? I don't like wasting time on idle chit chat."

"Very well. Go, Gyarados!"

"One of those, eh? Okay. Go, Raikou. Use Thunder."

Raikou summoned a strong bolt of lightning from its mane and sent the Gyarados crashing to the ground.

"I see. You are strong. However, I am stronger. Go, Dragonite!"

Silver recognized this as the Dragonite he'd used before.

"Get back, Raikou! Go, Feraligator!"

"Dragonite, use Outrage!"

The Pokemon's eyes grew wide with rage and it sent Feraligator crashing to the ground.

"Feraligator!"

The Pokemon slowly rose.

"Okay, use Avalanche!"

The moisture in the air gathered and grew ice cold before turning into a wall of snow and ice that took out Dragonite.

"I'm not known as the Dragon Master for nothing. Go, Dragonite! Thunder!"

The attack took out the already weakened Feraligator.

"Heh. Not bad. Go, Drai! Dragon Rush!"

The Pokemon rammed into its foe at high speed.

"Dragonite, Dragonbreath!"

"Drai... Extremespeed."

Drai was a blur as it dodged the dragon type move and rammed into Dragonite, sending it to the ground.

"You see, this isn't just a normal Dragonair. It was given to me by the Elder in the Dragon's Den for completing his challenge. It has a unique move; Extremespeed, the fastest Pokemon move in existence. It's a nice attack, but it's good for dodging too!" Silver explained.

"I heard about that. I should have expected you to use it against me. Go, Aerodactyl! Use Aerial Ace!"

The Pokemon swooped in and delivered a solid blow to Drai.

"Drai, Dragon Rage!"

"Dodge it and use Rock Slide, Aerodactyl!"

The flying type dodged the violet flames and called forth stones from the gym floor to rain down on Drai, knocking her out.

"Drai... Go, Raikou! Discharge!"

As the Pokemon appeared Silver downed half a bottle of one of the drinks.

"What...!"

The attack sent Aerodactyl crashing to the ground.

"Very well. Go, Charizard!"

"Raikou, another Discharge!"

The attack put Charizard down in an instant.

"...I never give up, no matter what. However, you must be the same. Go, Dragonite!"

"Wait."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Raikou. Get back."

"**...Aye.. I understand wat cher' doin' lad... I don't approve... but if ye wish..."**

"What does he mean?"

"Dragonite!"

The Pokemon was somewhat confused and pointed to itself.

"Yes you! I have to let you know..."

Silver took a CD from his TM Case and crushed it in his hand; Dragon Pulse.

His Psychic Shell formed.

"_**That **_**I ****_will be your opponent. Do you accept my challenge?"_**

"What... is this your true power that Mewtwo spoke of?"

"_**Yes. I'm still complying with league standards; I brought five Pokemon with me in, and I'm taking place as the sixth. I want to see just what I'm capable of."**_

"I see... Very well. Dragonite, are you up for this?"

The Pokemon nodded.

Silver was on Dragonite instantly.

"_**How about we take this outside? It could get messy."**_

Dragonite looked over at Lance, who nodded.

"Fight your hardest, Dragonite."

Silver used Aeroblast to blow a hole in the roof and the two took to the skies.

Dragonite called forth a Thunder strike.

While this did hurt Silver, the effects of the drink barely lingered, so the attack didn't hurt as bad.

However, he knew he couldn't take another attack like that.

Silver charged and fired a Dragon Pulse that sent Dragonite tumbling through the air.

However, it managed to catch itself and fire off a Dragonbreath.

Silver raised a quick Light Screen, but it only weakened the attack, the flames breaking the wall of energy and impacting Silver.

"_**I'm not going to lose! AEROBLAST!"**_

The attack fired at full power and sent Dragonite flying into the building.

Suddenly, it started to glow violet.

Silver sensed something behind him and turned to see several small meteors coming at him; Draco Meteor.

Silver dodged most of them but one or two were hits.

Silver was hurt, but on the bright side, Dragonite was catching its breath after that attack.

It was weaker now.

Silver took the chance and launched a second Dragon Pulse that sent Dragonite into the building again.

It tried to rise... but could not.

Silver landed and removed his Shell.

He was pretty exhausted, but he could still stand and manage a smirk.

"How's that? I...won... I WON!"

He caught himself on Raikou.

"Truly you are unique. By beating me you are the new Champion! Come let's-!"

Suddenly the door behind silver burst open and a young woman with pink hair ran in.

"Oh no! It's all over! Oak, if you weren't so slow..."

Oak soon followed, then a camera crew.

"Silver! You've certainly gotten more impressive since I last saw you. I knew I was right to give you that Pokedex. My it seems like AGES since then. Congratulations!"

Silver was about to voice thanks, but Mary ran in between them.

"Let's get an interview with our champion!"

Raikou took place between them and let out a growl, causing Mary to jump.

Lance walked over to Silver.

"It's getting a bit too noisy. Come on, follow me."

Silver nodded and he and Raikou followed.

"Wait! We didn't get our interview!" Mary whined.

Silver and Lance walked up to a machine at the end of a long hallway.

"It's been three years since I've been in here," Lance said as they walked.

"Where exactly is 'here' ?"

"This is where we record the Champions for all eternity. Place your Pokeballs on this device."

Silver called back Raikou and set the five devices on the large machine.

The screen above it lit up and displayed his team.

Silver returned home with his Pokemon after that and stretched his arms when he made land on New Back Town soil.

"Hail to the king, baby!"

He shouted to nobody in particular.

This did get the attention of Lyra and Marril and his parents, who were near enough to hear it.

"Welcome back. How did it go?" Lugia asked.

"I single handedly beat Lance's best Dragonite, if that counts for anything."

"Single... you mean _you _fought a _Dragonite _and _won_?"

"Yep! It was pretty tough and I'm still sore where those Draco Meteors hit me, but aside from that I'm fine."

"Silver! You really won?"

"Yep! I'll have to thank Jasmine for trading me Rusty; he helped a lot against Koga. Of course it _was _a team effort; all my Pokemon did their part." Silver replied. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to lie down for a little while and get over these wounds."

* * *

Soul sighed and looked up at the Sprout Tower.

This was where she caught her third Pokemon, Haunter, when it was a Gastly.

But that was the past. She had Crobat and that was all she needed now.

She wouldn't be alone anymore.

She continued onward to Route 38, where she'd met her Magneton when it was a Magnemite.

Why was she doing this?

Part of her thought it was for old time's sake.

The other part thought it was because there might be some slim chance of spotting her Pokemon again.

However, nothing appeared before her.

Next was a trip to Route 34, where she'd captured her Kadabra when it was an Abra.

She _did _find this one.

However, she noted it had bred and was watching over a young Abra that looked like it had hatched recently.

Soul slowly and quietly left.

Good. They were managing to find others of their kind.

They were happy.

Sneasel was, of course, back with its owner and Meganium was back with Elm again.

She decided to head up to Goldenrod to get some food.

After that? She didn't know where she'd go.

* * *

Silver had woken up and rearranged his team some.

It now consisted of Noble, Kros, Rusty, Feraligator, and Niro.

However, he had a couple of places he had to go today before the sun went down.

His first stop was the Day Care Center.

"Welcome back, Silver! Congratulations on your victory; Lyra called and told us all about it."

"Thanks. I'm here for Togepi." Silver replied.

"Ah, yes, he's doing fine. That'll be 4600 P."

Silver handed the elderly woman the money and she retrieved the Pokemon.

Silver clipped the Pokemon to his belt and headed back to New Bark Town.

He walked into Elm's Lab.

"Yo Elm, I finally managed to get around to bringing in the Pokemon that hatched from the egg."

Silver called out the Pokemon.

"I-incredible! This kind of Pokemon isn't one you'd find normally in Johto! Thanks for showing me this!"

"No problem. If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I want to go."

* * *

Silver looked up at the Burned Tower.

This is where it all _really _began.

Not just things like the hunt for the beasts, or Soul's change of heart, but his existence.

If it hadn't burned, then his father, Lugia, wouldn't have gone to make the Whirl Islands, and therefore would never have met his mother, and that meant he wouldn't have been born or be here today.

"What brings you to Ecruteak, Champion Silver?"

It was Morty.

"Please, it's just Silver. I'm sick of titles. I came here to think."

"Very well then, Silver. May I inquire what it is you're thinking about?"

No answer.

"... You know, there are plans to rebuild this tower in hopes that Lugia will return, and therefore Ho-Oh."

"He won't."

"What? How do you know this?"

"Because he's found the place he really belongs."

"Where is that?"

"...New Bark Town. Morty... let me tell you a story."

Silver explained his heritage to Morty.

"I see... Then... what does that make you?"

"Human. Pokemon. Both. I can't say. I'm human now but I can summon a Psychic Shell that... Well I should show you. But not here. Is there anywhere that nobody goes?"

"Yes, there is a place only I travel to, once a week: The Bellchime Trail. It leads to the Bell Tower, Ho-Oh's true roost. Come with me."

The two entered the path.

"It's amazing..." Silver was in awe of the colorful leaves.

"Isn't it? Now, what was it you were going to show me?"

"This."  
Silver's Shell formed.

"_**This is the form I took when I defeated Lance's strongest Dragonite. That's right, I can hold my own against a Dragonite. However, this power comes with a cost."**_

Silver dispelled the Shell.

"I'm venerable to any non-targeted Pokemon move that Lugia would be weak against, those being Ghost, Dark, Electric, Ice, and Rock. Dark Pulse is the worst though."

"So... then there is no possibility of your Father returning?"

"I doubt it. I can try and persuade him though. I'm headed off again. I had some training I wanted to do."

That was a lie. He was going to hunt down Soul's Pokemon.

His powers had gradually stabilized and he was able to understand much of the Pokemon language.

As Silver walked away, Morty said something:

"The Rainbow Wing."

"Excuse me?"

"Find the Rainbow Wing! Bring back Ho-Oh. I beg of you, please. I cannot... it is your destiny."

"I'll see what I can do, Morty."

* * *

Silver's Shell forme crashed through some trees, knocking them down and aside, as he landed (rather crashed) into some woods.

This sent several Pokemon running.

"_**Kadabra! I know you're here! I've come seeking you."**_

The Pokemon slowly appeared, ready to attack if necessary.

"_You... you are the one who is called Silver, correct? Your size betrays your appearance."_

"_**Yes. Come back with me. Please. Soul needs you. I understand you may have created a new life here, but it wouldn't take much for her to go over the brink again. This time... she might end up dead by her own actions."**_

Kadabra was unsure of what to do.

While she was somewhat hurt by her master's harsh actions, she was the only one who understood exactly _why _Soul had sent them away:

She had realized her actions in the past and thought they had carried over to the present, even though she was changed.

She had young now, however.

"_I cannot. Not now. Perhaps someday when my little one is able to defend himself. But not now."_

"_**...I understand. Goodbye for now then."**_

* * *

Next on the list was Haunter.

He walked into the Sprout tower and used his Psychic Senses, becoming even more refined with each passing day, to locate the powerful Ghost type.

"Haunter! Come out here. I want to talk to you."

The ghost type appeared.

"_Ah yes, you... Silver was it? Kekeke... What brings you hunting for me?"_

"I want you to come back. Soul won't last too much longer on her own. She's feeling guilt; I could sense it when we passed by one another in Goldenrod earlier."

"_If she would have me back, then I'd gladly join her. Let us go."_

* * *

"**I thought I told you to _get out of my home_."**

"**Why don't you make me?"**

"**VERY WELL! SHADOW BALL!"**

Bryan dodged the attack and teleported over to Mewtwo.

"**Shadow Claw!"**

Mewtwo barely dodged the attack.

"**We'll just end up wrecking your Evil Lair this way!"**

"**I have told you not to call it that!"**

The two went at it for a bit before Bryan finally agreed to leave.

Mewtwo rubbed his temples and sighed.

"**Finally... he's gone."**

He slumped onto a nearby stone and sighed.

* * *

_Now that Silver has achieved the status of champion, he has some downtime. However, his journey isn't over yet! Where will he go? What will he do? Find out next time!_


	9. Fame and Frustration

_Last time, our hero defeated the Elite Four and became the new Champion of Johto. Now he must learn to cope with the sudden fame that comes from his new title. What length will he go to to keep from having to Aeroblast a bitch?_

Chapter 9

Fame and Frustration

Silver glanced over his shoulder once again.

It had been a few days since he'd been crowned champion and gathered up most of Soul's old team, but now he had _stalkers_.

At first it wasn't too bad, the occasional autograph here or there, a picture or two for the press, but then it started getting creepy.

He had _fangirls_.

_Creepy _fangirls.

One was following him right now; he could sense them with his psychic abilities

He also didn't like the rumors that had been going around.

He'd become good friends with Jasmine, but they'd both confirmed that it was strictly that, and nothing more.

The tabloids however ate it up like starved Houndoom.

They fed on rumors and speculation, and used that as their "Credible Sources".

Poor Jasmine received constant glares from other girls, glares of jealousy with no basis.

And then there were the _reporters_.

They constantly harassed _both _of them.

Silver had tried to make it clear multiple times that they were just friends, but the stubborn media would have none of it.

He was in Olivine here today to lend Jasmine a form of... repellant:

Raikou.

He entered the gym and the presence moved to the door.

He took a few steps forward and stopped.

"I know you're there. Get out of here and tell your stupid press to leave me alone!" Silver growled.

The presence hi-tailed it away.

Silver sighed and walked over to Jasmine.

"Hey, Jasmine. How you holding up?"

"They're _everywhere_! I can't get a moment's peace except here or at home!"

The fragile girl was in shambles.

"Calm down. I've got just the thing to deal with them. Here."

He handed her Raikou's Dusk Ball.

"Take Raikou. If they bother you again, have him use Roar or something to scare them off."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I still owe you for trading me Rusty. How's that Pineco doing by the way, good?"

"Yes very. Thanks again."

"Like I said, don't mention it."

Silver walked back to the entrance and stopped in the doorway.

"If this doesn't work, I'll have to use _fear _to keep them away. And that means I'll have to let on about my little secret."

Unfortunately, Silver had lowered his senses and when he raised them up, noted that one of those troublesome reporters had caught the last bit of his conversation and was running off.

"Shit."

* * *

"'The Champion's Secret: What Could It Be?'" Silver read off the newspaper the next day. "You've got to be kidding me! Now they'll be badgering me about _this_!"

"You know," Lugia stopped to take a sip of coffee, "You could just _show _them."

"Well that could just cause even _more _rumors. Then they'd bug you and mom and I don't want that. It's bad enough as it is; if it wasn't for Entei they'd be here all the time." Silver let out an exasperated sigh. "This sucks..."

* * *

Silver decided he'd give the news something _else _to talk about.

He'd go to the whirl islands, cause a commotion in his Shell Forme, and freak the media the fuck out. Maybe go on a minor monster-flick style rampage somewhere for a little while.

Preferably a news studio.

Silver was in the Waterfall Basin Entrance and cracked his knuckles before putting on his shell and diving into the passage.

It honestly felt good, in a creepy, instinctive way;

The waters, the current, it was as if Silver could "feel" even the tiniest change in any of it.

But he wasn't doing this to find himself... well the part of him left to find.

The voice was gone, but he had yet to fully explore his Pokemon side.

He was a bit afraid to do so, like a young child who just learned how to swim entering the deep end of a pool for the first time.

He shook off his thoughts as he noticed the shoreline approaching quickly in the distance.

He made an abrupt turn up and shot out of the water, earning gasps and cries of terror from the beachgoers below that soon vanished in favor of Olivine's city.

As his shadow swept over the land, eyes turned skyward to see what it was, but only a silver-navy blur was visible.

Then he got to Ecruteak.

_This _was where he'd put on his little show.

He circled the Burned Tower, _slowly_, several times until a crowd gathered.

This included Morty, who could tell it was him from his size.

But nobody else was old enough to remember what happened... or how big the _actual _Lugia was.

Suddenly he broke from his circling and looked down at the crowd.

He mustered everything he could and let out a very convincing roar of anger.

He started charging an Aeroblast, slow enough for the crowd to dissipate enough that he wouldn't hit anyone and let it hit the ground in front of the tower, sending dirt into the air.

Pandemonium ensued.

After creating a few more small craters and blowing up a few trees, he headed off again at high speed.

* * *

The Headlines the next day were no longer about the champion, but the so-called "Return of Lugia".

The _actual _Lugia had been kind enough to cause a heavy downpour that would last all week, the limit of his abilities.

Unlike Kyogre, he could not create rain indefinitely.

Which somewhat disappointed Silver, but it would do for a nice distraction.

Silver sighed as he finished off a toaster pastry.

He was trying to plan things out from here forward.

Suicune had mentioned Kanto, but Silver wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now.

Soul had vanished, so he couldn't battle her for training.

'Maybe...' he thought, 'I won't go out today. I'll just enjoy some normal things like TV or the internet...'

* * *

Frustrated. That's what Silver was.

He was bored and frustrated.

He needed somewhere to think, somewhere nobody would think to look...

He knew where he needed to go.

He crept out of the house and used Noble to get to Blackthorn.

* * *

Silver watched the Dratini in the waters of the Dragon's Den and sighed.

Drai looked up from where she was curled up next to him and cocked her head.

"I'm fine... I'm just a bit confused. Maybe I should spend the rest of this week finding more out about... well... me. Coming to terms if you will. I guess there's one way to do that right now."

Silver put his Bag, Pokegear, and Pokeballs on the wooden platform and stretched.

"Come on, let's go for a swim."

He took off his jacket, shirt, socks, and shoes before diving into the water.

He fell that chill run down his spine again.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

There were a few Dratini but several more Magikarp.

Then of course there was Drai.

The Pokemon were, suirprisingly, not afraid of him.

A very small dratini came over to him and bumped his arm with its nose playfully.

Silver decided he could indulge it with a game of tag.

Of course he had to come up for air more often, which gave the small Pokemon an advantage.

But Silver felt at home in the water. He was a strong swimmer to begin with (protecting his mother from anything meant strong swimming skills after all) but his new instinct refined his abilities.

* * *

Clair finished coming down the ladder and looked down at the massive lake.

Unlike Silver, who unbeknownst to her had come here to think and unwind, she came here to train every morning.

However, she noted his discarded items and recognized the hat immediately.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Using this place as a swimming pool...the nerve! Champion or not, he'll regret his actions!"

* * *

Silver's game had taken a turn for the worst.

The Dratini was getting sucked into a nearby whirlpool.

Silver's memories of what had happened at the Whirl Islands the first time came back to him and he froze for a moment.

Then he remembered; whirlpools were no longer a threat to him.

He began to glow as he activated his shell.

* * *

Claire saw the light from the bottom of the small lake and her eyes widened.

Suddenly a large avian figure shot out of the water with a small Dratini held gingerly in its mouth.

It landed on the old wooden dock and set the Pokemon down.

"What...!"

Silver turned his "head" over to Clair.

"_**...Clair? What are you doing here?" **_He remembered what he looked like. **_"Oh shit."_**

He dove back into the water and hid away the best he could.

'That voice...'

"Whatever you are! Come back out!"

No response.

"Fine. Have it your way. Kingdra, go after it!"

She called out her Pokemon and it dove after Silver.

Silver spotted the Pokemon and narrowed his "eyes" and sent out a wave of psychic energy that shoved the water type back some.

"_**Leave. Now."**_

The Pokemon approached once more and Silver fired an Aeroblast that send the Pokemon into the side of the lake and sent water shooting out of the small body of water and causing Clair to step back.

Kingdra surfaced, heavily wounded.

"That's it... Go, Dragonite! Hyper Beam!"

The Pokemon dove into the water and fired the attack at Silver.

Silver raised a hasty Light Screen, but the attack overpowered it and hit him.

He let out a roar and charged Dragonite, dragging it out of the water and throwing it to Clair's feet.

She was unphased however.

"What are you, and where is Silver?"

Silver (awkwardly) took a position to float on the water's surface.

This required his actual physical body to do something akin to sitting in a meditative position.

He moved his "head" inches from Clair's.

"Trying to intimidate me? It won't work."

"_**I know that. I already told you, I'm far from normal."**_

"...Silver? Is that... you? What happened..?"

"_**Turns out I didn't just have the **_**power ****_of Lugia. He's my father... let me explain."_**

Silver recounted the events up until this point to Clair.

"_**...and so I came here to think. I can't find head or tail of Soul, I've got stalkers chasing me, and I'm dealing with well... this."**_

"I see... Well then, what about a battle to take your mind off of all of that? I've been itching for a rematch!"

Silver removed his shell and climbed back out of the water.`

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

Crobat roosted on Soul's arm as she looked out to the docks of Olivine.

The rain poured down and made noise on the sheet metal overhang above her.

She wanted to go home, back to Kanto, and yet, she didn't at the same time.

She was terribly confused as to what could possibly keep her _here_.

What could be that important?

It was driving her mad and she growled in frustration.

"Is.. now a bad time?"

Jasmine and Raikou were standing (well, Jasmine was anyway.) under an umbrella nearby.

"It depends. What do you want?"

"I've noticed you come here often."

"I'm frustrated. Part of me longs to go back to Kanto, but there's another part of me that wants to stay here and I _don't know why_!"

"Hm... Is there perhaps some unfinished business you have? Or maybe a person?"

Soul shook her head when a certain boy's image crossed her mind.

She wasn't going to let _that _be the reason.

Never. Not _him_.

It didn't matter what the _specifics _were; Rivalry, camaraderie, hate, or... no. Definitelynot _that_...

"You're blushing." stated Jasmine.

"W-what! O-of course I'm not! What would I be blushing about?" Soul stammered.

"So there _ is _someone. Well... I won't pry... maybe you should find that person and tell them how you feel before you leave. Good luck."

Jasmine and Raikou returned to the gym and left Soul not only stuck in the rain but aggravated at the truth Jasmine had forced her to realized.

She pulled up her umbrella and headed back to New Bark Town.

* * *

"Hmph. Not bad. I can see how you beat Lance now."

"Actually, that wasn't how I beat Lance. I fought his last Dragonite _myself_. Well, it was a nice battle, but I should get going. Parents kind of don't know where I am right now, and mom might freak when she wakes up in a few hours if I'm not home."

* * *

About eight AM there was a knock on the door to Silver's room.

He groaned and rolled over.

"Silver, there's a girl here to see you."

"Great. If it's another fan girl tell her to get away or Entei will eat her." Silver said with his face in his pillow.

"She says she knows you."

"That's what they _all _say. Leave me alone please, I'm tired."

"Okay dear, if you say so..."

There was silence for a few seconds then loud thuds before Silver's door shot open.

"Silver!"

The boy knew that voice.

"...Soul? Where the hell have you been?" Silver mumbled.

Soul walked over and ripped the covers off of Silver, sending him to the floor.

"Get up! We're going to Kanto!"

"Come on, I hardly got any sleep last night." Silver groaned from the floor.

"Not my problem!"

Silver just let out a groan from the floor and wrapped himself in the bedsheets on the floor.

Soul looked around his room.

"Wow your room is boring... hey, what're these?"

She pointed to a trophy case.

"Eh? Oh. Trophies from when I trained in Martial Arts."

Silver curled up.

"Now leave me alone..."

"Not a chance! Besides, didn't Suicune want you to follow him or something?"

Silver sighed.

"You have a point. I'd like to know what he's up to as well. There's just one problem."

"That is?"

"How am I supposed to get to Kanto from here? The path from the Pokemon League is under construction right now."

"Hmm... Well, my Father purchased a ticket for the S.S. Aqua before he left so _I _can take that..."

Just then, Silver's Pokegear went off.

He scrambled for it and picked up the line.

"Hello?"

"Silver, it's me, Elm! Could you drop by my lab? I have something for you!"

"Again? Well okay. Give me a minute."

Silver gathered a change of clothes and headed over the bathroom he had in his room.

It was very small, with barely any walking room and a small shower, but it was nice to have.

"Go on downstairs and wait for me, Soul."

"Whatever."

Silver took his shower and got dressed before gathering his things and heading downstairs.

"Soul, come on, let's get moving."

Silver and Soul walked over to the lab.

"Silver, here, take this!"

Elm handed him a ticket.

"What is it?"

"It's a ticket for the S.S. Aqua! Now you can go to Kanto and catch Pokemon!"

"Oh I will. Don't worry about that. Thanks Professor.

* * *

Silver had once more changed up his team.

This time it consisted of Feraligator, Kros, Noble, Drai, and a newcomer whom he had captured on Victory Road, Crusher, a Rhyhorn.

This Pokemon was an oddity in its own right.

It was _enjoying _the boat ride.

It also wasn't very bright.

Its "speech" was very simple.

Not retarded, but it didn't use big words or complex sentences.

Silver had also agreed to help an elderly man find his missing granddaughter.

He was somewhat regretting this choice as he was now playing a game of hide and seek with her.

Soul had retreated to their cabin, so it was him and his not- so- intelligent comrade.

Silver turned another corner and finally found the girl.

"Aww... I'll go back to Grandpa now..."

The girl ran off and Silver followed to ensure she did so.

"Thank you," greeted the man when Silver arrived. "Here, take this Metal Coat. Not only does it allow Steel Types greater power, but it allows certain Pokemon to evolve."

Then there was a "ding!".

"_We have arrived at Vermilion City."_

Silver met up with Soul and they exited the boat.

Something caught Silver's eye, something blue and violet.

Silver narrowed his eyes.

"Suicune..."  
The Pokemon noticed him and took off.

"Darn it all! I thought I had it cornered!"

Silver looked to his left.

"Eusine?"

"Silver! How goes it?"

"Meh, so-so. Let me fill you in on my... situation."

He explained his abilities to Eusine.

"I see... well, in the sense of fairness, I'll tell you what I've learned of Suicune. It likes water. I thought I could corner it here, but I was wrong. I'm off again! Goodbye!"

Eusine took off after Suicune.

"Crusher, stay here with Soul."

"Eh? Where are YOU going?" Soul exclaimed.

"I'm done with Suicune keeping me in the dark, and I'm sick of this stupid game of glorified Tag! I'm chasing him down!"

Silver burst into his Shell Forme and took off after Suicune.

* * *

"_**Suicune!"**_

The Northern Wind glanced back then accelerated.

"_**Oh no you don't!"**_

Silver continued his pursuit.

Eventually he caught up with Suicune and rammed the Pokemon, sending him tumbling over his own paws.

"_**I'm done with your bullshit. Now that I know everything about myself, it's time you start answering questions. When are we going to be done playing your stupid game?"**_

"**...Soon. Very soon."**

Silver eyed the beast for a moment before turning.

"_**Alright. Soon."**_

* * *

After returning to Vermilion, Silver headed over to the Gym.

Soul had just... vanished, leaving Crusher tied to a post.

Silver decided that he'd have to call her later.

He started the unsanitary task of digging through _garbage _to find switches that opened the path to the leader.

He noted the barriers were composed of bolts of electricity between four pylons.

'Electric... Good thing I still have some of that berry juice left.'

Finally Silver found the two switches and (after a healthy dose of hand sanitizer and a swig of the berry juice) proceeded to meet the gym leader.

He was a muscular man in his thirties with an olive green tank top and baggy pants tucked into black combat boots.

He had blonde hair and wore sunglasses and a smug grin on his face.

"So you're my next challenger, eh? When it comes to Electric-type Pokémon, I'm number one! I've never lost on the battlefield. I'll zap you just like I do all my enemies in battle!"

"We'll see about that."

"You talk big, but let's see if you can back those words up! Go, Raichu!"

"Alright, get in there Crusher! Use Dig!"

The Pokemon burrowed into the dirt ground of the gym arena.

Raichu looked around frantically for its opponent to no avail.

Then Crusher burst out of the ground and sent Raichu flying.

"Raichu, use Quick Attack!"

The move impacted Crusher, but it didn't do much damage; the Pokemon's rock-solid hide made sure of that.

"Crusher, use Rock Blast!"

The Pokemon sent five rocks in succession at Raichu.

The nimble electric type dodged two, but three hit home and knocked it out.

"Not bad kid! Go, Electrode! Double Team!"

The Pokemon instantly multiplied into a circle of duplicates.

Rhyhorn, being... slow... was extremely confused.

Silver on the other hand was determining which was the original.

"Crusher, use Take Down on the one at Eleven O' Clock!"

The Pokemon understood the command and rammed into a solid object:

The real Electrode.

"Take Down, again!"

The attack once more hit home, and the electric type was down.

"Go Electrode! Self-destruct!"

The second Electrode sent out a wave of fire and fainted.

Crusher held on... but just barely.

Silver used a Hyper Potion and healed his Pokemon.

"Go, Magnemite!"

"Get back, Crusher. Go, Kros! Use Close Combat!"

The blue Pokemon charged forward at full speed and delivered a series of rapid blows to the steel type, knocking it out.

However, Kros was left drained from the attack.

"Go, Electabuzz! Use Shock Wave!"

The attack hit the weary bug and fighting type and took it down.

"Go, Crusher! Use Rock Tomb!"

The Pokemon stomped a foot on the ground and sent four large rocks into the air that crashed down around Electabuzz and then slammed in on it.

The Pokemon took the hit however.

"Electabuzz, Quick Attack!"

Once more the attack did little damage.

"Crusher, use Dig!"

The attack hit and sent Electabuzz crashing to the ground.

"Aaargh! You are strong! OK, kid. You get the Thunder Badge!"

Surge handed Silver the badge and Silver pinned it on the opposite side of his jacket.

His first Kanto badge... the first of eight he planned to get.

"Those badges... You wouldn't happen to be that Silver kid that beat Lance would you?"

"The one and only."

Surge laughed out loud.

"Then it makes total sense you beat me! Go on kid, you've got badges to earn!"

Silver exited the building and called Soul's number.

It rang several times but he didn't get an answer.

He shrugged his shoulders and checked his map; he'd head north to Saffron next, but not until he got a certain Pokemon out of his PC.

It was an Eevee he'd received from a man called Bill, the man who invented the Pokemon Storage System.

He'd managed to badger Morty into coughing up a second copy of Shadow Ball, and this Pokemon was now his secret weapon against Ghosts and Psychics alike.

Of course when he'd been back in Johto he'd kept it mostly as a house pet, but he'd trained it some, and it was sufficiently strong to stand up to the Pokemon here in its homeland.

Now the Eevee followed Silver closely, cheerful as ever.

The two soon arrived at the Gym in Saffron.

Silver felt very dizzy and disoriented after the puzzle of teleportation tiles, but he managed to reach the Gym Leader without vomiting.

His senses were going crazy however; the young woman was letting out strong psychic power.

"I saw this day coming," she started. "Three years ago, that you would come to challenge me. You're after my Badge. I don't enjoy battling, but it's my duty as a Gym Leader to confer Badges on anyone who has proven him- or herself worthy." Sabrina said to him.

"I see. You think you're a psychic? Please. You're not even close to my level. You see I," he started. "am the son of Lugia, a powerful Psychic and Flying type Pokemon. But I don't need to see the future to know you're going to lose."

"If you say so. Go, Espeon!"

"Get in there, Eevee!"

"Espeon, Psychic!"

Eevee took the attack, but just barely.

"Eevee, Shadow Ball!"

The normal type launched the attack and it successfully took down Espeon.

Silver healed his battered Pokemon.

"Go, !"

"Eevee, Shadow Ball!"

"Light Screen!"

Silver knew the effects of this move... first hand.

A wall of green light appeared in front of Mr. Mime.

The Ghost-Type attack managed to break the barrier, but it held barely any power when it hit.

"Eevee, Shadow Ball, again!"

This time the attack hit home.

The slow Mr. Mime wasn't able to raise a defense this time.

"Very well... Go, Alakazam! Psychic!"

Eevee was knocked out.

"You did good, Eevee. Go, Feraligator! Use Crunch!"

The Pokemon bit down into Alakazam, and the frail Pokemon hit the ground.

"So you did speak the truth; your power is beyond my psychic abilities. You deserve this."

Sabrina handed him the Marsh Badge.

Silver pinned it on his jacket and headed off to the Pokemon Center; it was getting dark.

* * *

"**What brings you here?"**

Soul jumped.

"Wah! Oh, it's you, Mewtwo."

Soul sighed and looked out at Cerulean City from the Cape.

"I was hoping to get to Viridian... but mostly I just wanted to come back to Kanto... to home. That... and I have them back. Most of them anyway."

"**Them? Ah yes, your Pokemon. That boy Silver gathered them up again for you himself you know."**

Soul nodded.

"They were delivered to me soon after I got here."

"**...I sense your uneasiness. What you should do is put your past behind you. Everything you have done is in the past. Think of what you _will _do."**

Soul nodded again, but gave no verbal response.

"**...It grows late. Come. I shall allow you to stay the night within the safety of my living area within the Cerulean Cave."**

* * *

"Petrel's dead," Ariana said matter-of-factly.

"He served his purpose. His death was... unfortunate, but not entirely unexpected. We lost our clones, but now that everyone thinks that I'm dead, we'll be able to start Team Rocket up again somewhere else, preferably somewhere far away from here. Any ideas?"

"Of course. Why do you think I'm the one in charge of planning missions? We go to Unova. Sure, Giovanni's there, but once we build up enough power, even he won't be able to interfere." suggested Proton.

"Any objections? No? Then let's get started on Operation: Refuel and Rearm."

Archer wouldn't fail next time.

There would be no Soul, no Silver, and no Mewtwo to interfere with his plans.

* * *

_Archer's trickery has allowed him to survive. But when will he resurface? Soul and Silver have once more gone separate ways. With two Kanto badges under his belt, Silver is well on his way to completion of his journey._


	10. Loose Ends?

_Last time, Silver traveled to Kanto and received his first two badges, Soul had her team returned to her, and we discovered that Archer did not in fact meet his end at the hands of Giovanni. Now, Silver must face the challenges ahead!_

Chapter 10

Loose Ends...?

Silver had been greeted to a pleasant surprise when he woke up:

His Eevee had evolved into an Umbreon overnight.

The two of them were now exploring Saffron City in earnest.

Suddenly Umbreon took off.

"Hey!"

Silver gave chase and it lead him to a pink house.

He knocked on the door and a man in his thirties or forties greeted Silver.

"Hey... have you seen an Umbreon?"

The man sighed.

"Oh dear... you must be the boy that our daughter was impersonating. Your Umbreon is upstairs with our daughter. Come on in. I'm terribly sorry."

Silver headed up and freaked out when he saw what looked like _him_.

"He" noticed... himself.

"What am I doing with Umbreon? It's my Pokemon of course! What? You've lost a Pokedoll? I'll find it for you!"

"W-what? Y-you shouldn't be telling others what to do! Umbreon, get over here!"

The Pokemon was confused.

Then the girl whipped away her expert disguise revealing normal attire for a girl her age.

Umbreon hurried over to Silver.

"I should tell people what to do? But... I'm worried... what if someone found it?" the girl explained.

"Tell me, where did you have it last?"

"In Vermillion City..."

Silver sighed.

"I'll see what I can do."

The boy and his Umbreon went outside and got on Noble, flying back to the city.

Silver found a building called the Pokemon Fan Club.

If it was anywhere, it was probably here.

Silver entered and noticed a _grown man _with a doll that had stitches under its right arm.

"Hey, about that doll there, it belongs to a girl in Saffron. I came to return it." Silver said.

"Oh no! That poor girl... here, take it back. I'll get my own Clefairy someday!"

Silver stashed the item and left, only to run into a man with gray hair wearing a black suit.

"Hello, my name is Steven Stone. I'm from Hoenn. I came here following the Legendary Pokemon Latios. I don't know why it's here; normally it roams Hoenn, but for some reason it's come here."

"My name's Silver, the current Johto League Champion. I'm earning the badges of Kanto for extra prestige and bragging rights. I'm also in search of the Pokemon Suicune. I can keep an eye out for this 'Latios' and ask it for you if you want. Hang on, let me explain..."

Silver once more gave the lengthy explanation of his heritage.

"Interesting. Well then you seem rather capable. However, I must be going; I have a meeting at Silph soon. Perhaps our paths will cross again-!"

Bryan appeared.

"**Silver, what brings you to Kanto?" **Bryan noticed Steven. **"Steven, it's been a while. Anyone beat you yet?"**

"That voice... it's familiar... and that look in your eyes..."

Steven wasn't as shocked as Silver had thought he'd be.

"A-ah, yes! Steven, this is Bryan... sort of. Well, I should probably let him explain his.. situation to you."

Bryan remembered his... condition... and explained it to Steven.

"I see... well, I've stepped down from Champion to do more Geological Research. However, the League is in very capable hands. I left a good friend of mine whom you know well in my place, as per protocol."

"**...Wallace?"**

"Yes. Well, I'm afraid I must be off. Perhaps I'll see you again if you choose to return to Hoenn."

He called out a Skamory and took off.

"Well I have to get this doll back to that Copycat Girl." Silver said with a sigh before calling back Noble.

"You know, this Hoenn place sounds... interesting. Who knows? Maybe I'll head there once I finish up here in Kanto. That is, if I can find a way."  
Silver took off.

* * *

Silver growled.

The gym was locked.

After returning the doll (and receiving a Magnet Pass as a result), Silver had headed north, to Cerulean.

However, the gym leader wasn't around.

So Silver headed east, Umbreon in tow.

Eventually he came upon a power plant.

Suddenly something swooped down and almost managed to nab Umbreon.

"What the hell?"

"**Dagnabit! I missed! Stand still!"**

Silver narrowed his eyes at the Pokemon and opened his National Pokedex, the upgrade courtesy of Professor Oak.

Since Red before him had filled the Kanto section, he was able to get data on the Pokemon:

Zapdos, the Electric Pokemon, a member of the Legendary Bird Trio alongside Articuno and Moltres.

"I see. Umbreon, get back."

Silver called his Pokemon to its Pokeball.

"**Meh, human, Umbreon, no matter!"**

Zapdos was about to dive before what appeared to be a Pokemon about his size with silver "feathers" appeared before him.

"_**Nobody eats my friends! AEROBLAST!"**_

The attack sent Zapdos crashing to the ground.

"**..Wha..."**

Silver landed next to him.

"_**I'm Silver, the son of Lugia. You don't hurt my friends and get away with it!"**_

"**You're Lugia's brat? Why didn't you say so?"**

Silver flared back into his normal forme and crossed his arms.

"I was busy trying not to get EATEN!"

"**Sorry about all that. It's just since the humans rebuilt that Power Plant, it's been really hard to get a good meal around here. Look kid, why don't ya come back later so I can see what yer' made of? Right now I've got to go huntin'. Later!"**

The electric-type took off again.

Silver heard heavy footsteps behind him.

"Crap! I was so close!"

Silver turned to see Surge and his Raichu.

"Lt. Surge! What're you doing here?"

"I've been after Zapdos for months now, and I almost had it this time! You see kid, this thing has a routine, and usually shows up here about this time, but nearly always sees me and runs off again!"

"Oh. My bad, I could have kept him busy until you got here if I'd know. He told me to come back later." Silver replied.

"It's fine. Hey, you know what you oughta do? You oughta go to the Viridian Forest and catch yourself a Pikachu!"

"Not a bad idea. I mean, Red has one, you have a Raichu... I kind of feel like I'm missing out now. Well I came here to check out the Power Plant since the Cerulean gym is locked up."

"Yeah, Misty got herself a new boyfriend after she and Red broke it off last year. She keeps ditching gym duty and won't _stop _talking about him when we gym leaders meet up. Personally I wouldn't mind giving her a piece of my mind. Say, can I tag along for a while? I have someone capable covering the gym while I'm gone."

"I don't mind," replied Silver.

The two entered the building and noted the power was down.

Surge walked over to the guy in charge.

"What's up with the generator?"

"Some thug came in and stole a part for the generator! We've got the back-up power working, but the Radio Tower and Monorail can't function without the actual generator! If I find that guy I'll give him a taste of my Charge Beam for sure!"

"Any features about this thug?" asked Silver.

"He wore all black and had a red 'R' on his chest. That sounds like team rocket, but Red beat them three years ago.. didn't he?"

Silver and Surge, armed with new information, started to leave, but were stopped by a police officer on security.

"Excuse me Champion Silver and Lt. Surge, would you mind helping us locate a shady individual that was spotted in Cerulean? We believe him to be the culprit who stole the Machine Part."

"On it," said Silver. "Come on, Surge, let's go."

The blonde man nodded and they hurried to Cerulean.

They noticed the gym had been broken into, the door cracked.

The two burst in and a man in black ran into Silver.

"Oops! I'm sorry! You not hurt, okay? I very busy. No time for talking with you. Not good for me if seen by somebody."

Silver and Surge traded 'are you fucking kidding me' looks before looking at the grunt, who was now horrified.

"Oh no! You seen me already! I make big mistake. Hey you, forget you see me, okay? You see, hear, know nothing, okay? Bye! Bye-Bye-a Go-Go!"

The man ran off, shoving past Silver and Surge.

"Wha-? Hey! Hold it!" Silver shouted as the two gave chase.

By the time they caught up they found the man defeated... by none other than Soul.

"Soul!"

"Now get out of here you reject!" the girl said to the grunt.

The grunt ran off.

"Hey Silver. Who's this?"

"This is Lt. Surge, the leader of the Vermillion Gym."

Surge slightly lowered his sunglasses.

"Hey, you're Giovanni's kid, ain't ya? Yeah, I remember you. He brought you with im' to a couple of the meetings. So what is she, Silver, you girlfriend or something?"

"W-what?" replied Soul. "O-of course not!"

"Not at all," answered Silver, keeping a solid poker face.

The suggestion wasn't exactly a _bad _idea; it had crossed his mind once or twice to ask her out after he finished up in Kanto.

She was smart, cute, and stubborn as a mule, not to mention a great Pokemon Trainer.

Why did he like them stubborn?

He guessed it was because he liked a challenge.

And it was painfully obvious how she felt about him back.

The way she was blushing and stuttering was a clear sign she had at least some interest in him, even if she didn't want to acknowledge it.

Surge just shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, whatever. Now, who's ready to go crash a date? Misty kept talking about them going to Cerulean Cape, which is right up ahead."

"Alright, let's get moving."

"Hold on! You can't just go and ruin a girl's date like that! That's a horrible thing to do!" opposed Soul.

"Hey, it isn't my problem she isn't doing her damn job. She can go on dates on her own time." Silver said back as he walked on.

"Grrr... wait up! That grunt mentioned something about a Machine Part when I beat him!"

"Oh yeah. Surge, why don't you say your piece to Misty and we'll deal with this part business."

"Sounds like a plan. Come on, Raichu."

* * *

When the two returned, Misty was at her gym.

Silver had withdrawn Raikou from the PC system for this fight, the Pokemon given back to him after the whole "Return of Lugia" incident.

"Hmph! Stupid Surge. What's his problem? Anyway, I'm guessing you're the challenger he mentioned?"

"Yeah, that's me. Well, it seems you're in a bad mood, so let's get this over with."

"Hmph! Fine! Go, Golduck!"

"Go. Raikou! Thunder!"

The attack took out Golduck with ease.

"That won't work again! Go, Quagsire!"

"Crap..."

Silver was very ill prepared for a ground _and _water type; he had no grass Pokemon to his name.

"Alright then, go get em, Umbreon! Shadow Ball!"

The attack hit hard, but the stocky water type stayed standing.

"Quagsire, use Water Pulse!"

"Dodge it and use Quick Attack Umbreon!"

The Pokemon nimbly hopped out of the way and rammed Quagsire.

"Quagsire, Earthquake!"

The attack hit Umbreon hard, but he managed to stand again.

"Umbreon, Faint Attack!"

The Pokemon seemed to melt into the shadows before slamming into the dual type, finally bringing it down.

"Go, Lapras!"

"Return Umbreon. Go, Kros! Use Brick Break!"

The Pokemon slammed its arm into Lapras, doing heavy damage.

"Lapras, use Body Slam!"

The Pokemon threw itself at Kros with surprising force.

"Use Counter!"

Kros caught Lapras and struggled before finally tossing it away and knocking it out.

"I see those badges aren't for nothing! Go, Starmie!"

"Get back, Kros! Go, Umbreon! Use Shadow Ball! Finish it!"

The ball of violet energy collided with Starmie and ended the fight.

"You really are good... I'll admit that you are skilled... Here you go. It's the Cascade Badge." Misty handed him his third Kanto Badge.

As he and Soul left, they ran into Surge again.

"If yer' going to get all the Kanto badges, they you'll have to deal with a Snorlax that's parked itself in front of the entrance to Diglett's Cave, the path that leads to Pewter City. The only way to wake one up is a Pokeflute."

"Perfect... Just perfect!"

"You could use yer' Pokegear Radio I suppose, but you'd need an EXPN Card from the Radio Tower in Lavender Town. Just head east from Saffron. I'm gonna head back to the gym. Later!"

"Later."

Silver sighed.

More Wild Goose Chases.

"Come on Soul, let's go."

The two made their way south once again, then East to the small settlement of Lavender Town.

As they walked Soul asked Silver a question.

"About all this stuff you can do now... how do you... well, know how to do it?"

"I... don't know. It's like I've always known, but I just... forgot. It's hard to describe really. Hey, we're here. It's getting dark, so let's check in at the Pokemon Center for tonight."

"Whatever."

X

The next day they entered the radio tower and were greeted by an older man.

"You! I was told about you, how you helped get the Radio Tower back in working order! As thanks for restoring the radio to all of Kanto (and saving my job), take this EXPN Card!"

Silver inserted the card into his Pokegear and the radio once more fuzzed to life.

He stepped outside with Soul and found the Pokeflute station.

"Diglett's Cave... any idea where that is, Soul?"

"Geez what do I look like to you, a tour guide? It's just east of Vermillion."

Thanks to Noble and Crobat the two arrived swiftly and approached the massive Pokemon.

Silver poked it with a stick two or three times before Soul hit him over the head and dragged him away.

"One thing you need to know about Snorlax is that they _do not _like being woken up," Soul warned. "So be ready for a fight!"

"Alright, alright! Get ready, Kros!"

The fighting type appeared from its Pokeball.

Silver tuned the radio and the massive ball of a Pokemon growled and slowly rose to face the source of the noise.

It delivered a Giga Impact that sent Kros flying, but the Pokemon recovered.

"Kros, use Brick Break!"

The move hit hard, but the Snorlax was a living tank.

It was, however, exhausted from the Giga Impact.

"Kros, another Brick Break!"

The attack hit again, and Snorlax showed some sign of fatigue.

It wasn't done by any stretch however.

It curled into a ball and revved up before charging at Kros.

"Not this again... Kros, Counter!"

The Pokemon fought hard to hold back the massive ball of fat that was Snorlax, and succeeded in throwing it with a cry of defiance.

"Kros, Close Combat, go!"

The fighting type nodded and unleashed its full fury on Snorlax.

"Alright, let's do this!"

Silver threw a little something he'd gotten from Kurt while he had been gathering Soul's team again:

A Heavy Ball.

The ball wobbled for a few seconds and clicked shut before vanishing to the PC.

Before he and Soul headed into the cave, Silver purchased some Repels and rearranged his team.

It now consisted of Feraligator, Snorlax, Noble, Kros, Umbreon, and Phantos, a Haunter evolved from a Gastly he'd caught at the Sprout Tower, and the Pokemon he currently had following him.

After entering the cave, Silver sprayed the Repel around and the group continued to Pewter.

Silver once more decided to have a look around town before heading off to the gym.

However, Soul had other plans.

"I'm heading off to to train some. I'll be in touch if you need me," she said, nodding to his Pokegear.

"Alright, whatever. I think I'll check out the Museum first."

As Silver continued along his way, he noticed a man staring to the west... to Johto.

He seemed as if he was remembering something.

Curious, Silver approached him.

The man took notice and faced Silver.

"You... those badges... you're from Johto, are you not?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I once visited Johto when I was about your age. It was then I found this feather... perhaps you could make better use of it than I."

He handed silver a brilliance rainbow-hued feather.

'Ho-Oh's...'

"_The Rainbow Wing..."_

Morty's words echoed in his mind.

"Thank you. I think you may be right."

He wanted a word with Ho-Oh... but that wasn't _all _he wanted.

Silver entered the museum and wandered around, looking at the fossils and other items before running into Steven, who seemed deep in thought, so much so that he ignored Silver.

Somewhat offended, Silver headed back outside to the gym.

The gym was full of rocks, so Silver knew that Kros and Feraligator would get a workout here.

Silver approached the man in an orange shirt and cargos with spiky brown hair and eyes that appeared to be shut.

However, he was quite capable of seeing Silver approach and the eight Johto badges on his jacket.

"Wow, it's not often that we get a challenger from Johto. I'm Brock, the Pewter Gym Leader. I'm an expert on Rock-type Pokémon."

"Name's Silver Aigul from New Bark Town. I'm the current Champion. The real kicker? I'm the son of Lugia, the Beast of the Sea, a Legend in Johto. Long, complicated story. That out of the way, what do you say we begin?"

"Champion,eh? Guess that means I have to start calling you boss! Just kidding, it doesn't work that way. This'll be a fun match for sure! Go, Graveler!"

"Go, Feraligator! Use Surf!"

The wall of water instantly took out its foe.

"I see! Go, Rhyhorn! Use Thunder!"

"Wait, what?"

The attack took out Feraligator with ease.

"Go, Kros! Brick Break!"

The Pokemon hit Rhyhorn and did so hard.

"Rhyhorn, Earthquake!"

"Dodge it and use Rock Smash!"

Kros barely escaped the pillars of earth that tried to hit him and took out Rhyhorn.

"Go, Omastar!"

"Kros, Brick Break!"

"Omastar, Protect!"

Kros's blow hit a cyan wall of energy with a honeycomb pattern on it and the bug type retreated.

"Omastar, use Ancientpower!"

The rocks glowed violet and then slammed into Kros.

"Kros!"

The Pokemon managed to rise.

"Alright Kros! Use Brick Break!"

The move hit home and took out Omastar.

"Go, Kabutops! Use Endure!"

"Kros, Brick Break!"

The attack hit... but Kabutops took the attack.

"Kabutops, use Giga Drain!"

The move barely hurt Kros, but he was in bad shape to begin with.

Silver administered a Hyper Potion, but Kabutops was ready for another go.

"Kabutops, Rock Slide!"

"Kros, just like with Chuck's Pokemon! Rock Smash and then Brick Break!"

The bug type tore through the attack and hit Kabutops, finally putting it down.

"Go, Onix!"

"Kros, end it quick! Close Combat, full power!"

The Pokemon unleashed the full extent of its raw physical strength and brought Onyx crashing to the ground with a loud "thud" that shook the ground.

"Well... darn. Oh well, I really enjoyed this battle, Silver. Here, take the Boulder Badge!"

Brock handed him the item and Silver exited the building.

He unclipped his Pokegear from his wrist and called Soul.

"_Yeah? What is it?"_

"I'm going back to Johto for a bit. I have something I need to take care of."

"_Whatever. What, do you think _I _care where you go?"_

"Excuse me then! I just didn't want you getting worried or whatever! You _are _my stalker after all! Well, my _first _stalker, but that's beside the point!"

"_W-what? W-why would I be worried about you! A-and if anyone's a stalker it's you!"_

Silver sighed.

"Whatever. I'm hanging up now."

Silver turned off the device and clicked it onto his wrist again before Flying back to Saffron on Noble and taking the Magnet Train to Goldenrod.

* * *

"Morty, meet me at the Bellchime Path. I did what you said. We're calling back Ho-Oh."

Silver hung up his Pokegear and leaned against one of the many trees with orange leaves.

Soon Morty arrived at a sprint.

Silver nodded to the tower.

Words were not needed.

Upon reaching the top floor, Silver pulled out the Rainbow Wing.

"Ho-Oh! I know you can hear me! Answer my call!"

At first there was nothing.

Then, a burst of light appeared in the distance and Ho-Oh descended upon the tower.

"_**So... it would seem you have gained possession of my feather... Tell me, chick, what will you do now? Attempt to cram me into one of those pathetic devices?"**_

"Hardly."

Silver handed the Rainbow Wing to Morty and flared into his Shell Forme.

"_**It's payback time motherfucker."**_

Silver fired a Hyrdro Pump that caused Ho-Oh to take off to dodge it.

Silver took off as well and the two engaged in heated combat.

Now in his right mind, Silver could use his speed and smaller size to dodge Ho-Oh's Sacred Fire.

Likewise, Ho-Oh was so powerful the mighty Aeroblast did little damage on the occasion it actually made contact.

Saying they were evenly matched would be like saying that a Rattata would be evenly matched against a Skamory, but while Silver wasn't as strong or as big or even as powerful, he had some tricks up his sleeve.

First was a cry to the heavens that summoned a small monsoon.

Then was a powerful (enhanced as well) Hydro Pump.

As Silver gained the upper hand, he felt a very... savage feeling. Something primal.

It felt _good _to dominate his opponent.

He felt as if he could go for the throat any time he wanted!

He could-!

He felt himself get sent soaring to the ground and crashing in a heap.

He felt something squirm under his "tail" and barely raised himself.

The original Lugia had arrived, sensing the clash.

"_**Before you say anything, Ho-Oh, I'm well aware of who picked this fight. I apologize for his behavior. I am certain he has ill feelings towards you, which is most likely why he attacked you."**_

"_**I understand this. However... he is truly powerful. Do not allow him to follow a corrupt path, Beast of the Sea. He is good, but as they say, power corrupts. It would be a shame to have to follow through on Arceus's thoughts."**_

Meanwhile, a crowd had gathered around the wounded Silver.

He let out a roar to try and terrify the residents, but it didn't work; they were devoted to what they thought he was (which he sort of _actually _was).

"_**GET AWAY!"**_

He sent a surge of Psychic energy outward and sent the crowd tumbling like dominoes.

However, he noted the cameras were showing up.

'You know what? It's about fucking time they learned exactly who they're dealing with.'

"_**You look at me and see me as some kind of deity! What kind of idiots are you? If you're going to revere me, don't do it because of birthright..."**_

He lowered his psychic shell, causing gasps of shock through the crowd.

"... but because of all the work that my team and I have done together! I am Silver, Champion of the Indigo League and son of Lugia, in that order! I engaged in battle with Ho-Oh myself because of a personal vendetta! So now that you know exactly who I am – _what _I am, you can _leave me alone_! No more stalkers! No more Tabloids! No more rumors! No more anything!"

Silver looked up to the sky.

"Hey Old Man! Get down here!"

Lugia descended with a loud crash as he landed due to his size.

"You wanted Lugia? THIS is Lugia! If any trainers come after him, I'll kill you myself! UNDERSTAND?"

He glared at a nearby cameraman and reporter.

"Are you getting this?"

The cameraman nodded quickly.

"Good! Now, we need to settle one thing, and right now!"

Silver knew the only way to get this whole relationship-stalker nonsense to end was to make up a lie.

Well, half-lie.

It was obvious how Soul felt about him, but as for he himself...

He wasn't too sure.

Sure she was a total bitch at first, but she had changed and honestly he couldn't imagine her not being around with a witty retort every now and then.

Then again, she might kill him if she didn't die from embarrassment first if he let the mass media know it was _her_ of all people.

The daughter of Giovanni and the son of Lugia?

Oh the media would _eat that up_.

He inhaled.

"I'm currently... interested... in a girl. I won't say her name, but I will let you know she is NOT a gym leader or anyone you'd even know for that matter. And it's _definitely _not one of you creepy stalkers! For now I will be returning to Kanto. After that... I don't know. Noble!"

Silver called out his Pokemon.

They took off before anyone could even interview him, with Lugia remaining behind to answer the questions of the locals, _not _the media;

He refused to answer any questions until all forms of media hound had been purged from the city, which happened surprisingly fast.

* * *

"_...the Son of Lugia! What's more, it turns out the rumors that the Champion and the Olivine Gym leader were romantically linked is were false! Instead, it has been revealed that an unnamed girl is who he has his eyes on. Some say that it's someone he met in Kanto, but these reports are unconfirmed as of now. That's all for this breaking news~!"_

Soul curled up in a ball against the side of Mt. Moon.

When had these stupid feelings taken root?

Was it when he talked to her in Olivine?

Or was it before that?

"Not like it matters now..."

Crobat fluttered over to her, concerned.

Soul buried her head in her knees.

She felt something wet roll down her cheek and soak into her kneesocks.

Was she... crying?

Over a _boy_?

"How pitiful I am! Crying over a stupid _boy_!"

"**...Human emotion. Something I have yet to grasp. It is almost as if I was not created with it. And yet..."**

Mewtwo walked over to her.

Where the hell he came from, Soul wasn't sure, but she didn't want to deal with his cryptic ramblings right now.

She'd just had her heart broken for the first time, and she didn't want to hear him muse about his _own _feelings.

"**...yet I wish to empathize with you. To attempt to understand your sorrow as if to aid in quelling your own, although it would be a fool's errand for sure. Logic... emotion... where does the border lie? And what would happen if it were to be blurred ever so slightly? Emotions... such confusing things they are. They can turn even the most logical being into a madman and break even the strongest of wills."**

"**You are _such _an idiot, Two'. Talking like that is just _asking _for her to kick your ass. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."**

"**Like now, for instance. What I perceive as the emotion of anger tells me to attempt to kill my brethren, and logic dictates that would be a waste of time," **Mewtwo continued, ignoring Bryan's arrival.

"**Well hello to you too, asshole. I didn't _choose _to be this way you know. That's not why I'm here, though."**

Bryan now wore a belt with a strap that went over his right shoulder and attached to both the front and back of the belt.

It had several pouches and a Pokeball clipped to it, an Ultra Ball with a few scratches on it.

"**Unlike this douchebag, I understand what it means to be human, and that means I understand human emotions. Heartbreak... it isn't fun. I know from personal experience. Back when I was just starting my journey, I met a nice girl, fell in love. When I told her how I felt she outright turned me down and never gave me a reason why. I never saw her again after that. But I recovered. Wounds like that take time to heal. But... knowing him, he wouldn't just say that without a reason. Don't get your hopes up, but keep in mind everything may not be what it seems. Well... I think I'm heading off to Hoenn again. I have one more stop to make though."**

"**Finally. It was about time you took leave and got out of my fur."**

"**Ha ha, you're funny. Man you really are a dick. Later, Soul. Two'."**

Bryan vanished.

"**I shall take my leave as well. I cannot comfort you. Perhaps you could discreetly inquire the identity of this girl from Silver? But I ramble again. I shall take leave again to my Evil La-! Blast him! Now he has me calling my home that..."**

Mewtwo vanished too.

Soul composed herself the best she could and called Silver.

* * *

"_Who is she?"_

"W-what?"

"_The girl you were talking about."_

Silver was a bit surprised, but not too much so; Soul was predictable.

"Oh, _her_. What do you care? Afraid that you won't be able to stalk me if I'm dating a girl?"

He was toying with her; she deserved it for all the shit she'd put him through recently.

But he wouldn't too much; he knew better than to toy with a girl's heart too much.

A little was fine, to hook them in, but too much and... well... he'd seen enough anime to know where _that _led.

"Tell you what, I'll give you a hint: I've known her for about a month and a half now. I've got to be on my way to Fuchia from Lavender now. Later."

Silver smirked as he walked down the piers.

He'd just have to find the right moment to let her know how he felt about her and he'd be good to go.

However, something he saw out of the corner of his eye caused him to stop and glare at it:

Suicune.

The Pokemon gave a swift jerk of its head north and sped off.

"Silver! Not again!"

"Eusine... figures. You just missed him. Again."

"I'll be there first next time! Having followed it here, I'm starting to understand what Suicune is after."

"Really? Because I'm pretty fucking lost here. I don't even understand the point of this game aside from, oh you know, turning me into a crazed monster that almost destroyed Johto and almost getting me killed by Arceus in that state!"

"To be honest, I would like to keep this information to myself. But I want to be an honest Trainer in front of Suicune! That's why I am sharing a clue with you." Eusine replied.

"Oh? How generous. Do continue."

"It seems that Suicune prefers a hilly place near water. Somewhere north. I don't know exactly where, yet."

"Well then, you'd better get moving, because I already know where he is!"

Silver turned on his heels and headed north again at full speed.

"Oh no you don't!"

Eusine gave chase.

* * *

Silver walked up to the Cerulean Cape.

There, in front of him, was none other than Suicune.

"Finally... caught up to you... you bastard! I... I can't wait to smack you around some!"

Silver burst into his shell Forme and attacked Suicune, getting a free hit from a Focus Blast due to the Pokemon's surprise.

Then Eusine showed up to bear witness to the battle.

"_**Well? Are you glad you went and put me through all that shit now?"**_

His rage built up on the tip of his "wing" and he brought it down.

Punishment.

Suicune winced and stumbled.

The wound he'd received from Ho-Oh _still _hadn't healed completely, and that attack had landed over the old wound.

"_**ARE YOU?"**_

Another strike.

Suicune hit the ground.

"_**ARE YOU?"**_

"Silver, wait!"

Silver swiftly turned his head to Eusine, eyes wide with rage.

"_**You want him? Take him!"**_

Silver used a "wing" to launch Suicune to Eusine's feet.

Suicune's breathing was heavy and pained at this point.

"_**Stupid beast! Look what you did to me! LOOK AT ME!"**_

Silver let out a threatening roar and the skies grew dark.

Thunder rumbled and it threatened to pour at any second.

The wind picked up as well.

"_**THIS is all your fault! You wanted to wake my powers early? You thought it would be fun? Well, then, Suicune, are you having fun?"**_

"Silver..."

"_**You shut your mouth, Eusine. Don't make me shut it for you."**_

"Silver, this isn't like you at all! What's done is done! It's how you act and what you do that makes you who you are, not what others do to you! If I had to call you anything... I'd say _you're _the real beast."

Silver's false visage looked at away at the ground for a moment.

"_**...You're right."**_

Silver changed back and the environment returned to normal.

"Sorry Eusine, for going off on you like that. Here,"

Silver tossed him a Premier Ball.

"Take him. My actions have proven that _you _are the truly worthy one of us. Despite how many times I caught up to Suicune before you, you never hated me. After I found out what I was, my search for Suicune became a vandetta. Even though I was freed

from the grip of Archer's device in New Bark, I was still corrupted. I was blinded by my own hate and thirst for some kind of vengeance. I'm heading to Celadon to get that badge. Then I'll get the last two... and then... who knows? I though about heading to

Hoenn... and then there's Soul..."

Silver sighed.

"Look man, you're older than me, okay? You're... wiser or whatever. Take Suicune and then do whatever, I don't care."

Eusine looked down at the item in his hand, then to Suicune, then to Silver.

He knew he should have felt great joy but the fact that he himself hadn't truly proven his worth in battle... that took all the ecstasy out of the moment.

"No. I won't accept it this way. I didn't prove myself worthy to Suicune."

"Then he can just die. I came and finished my business with him. He means nothing to me now. I have power that outdoes even his, and a team of very capable Pokemon as it stands."

Silver called forth Noble.

"Noble, take me to Saffron City. We're done here."

Eusine knew Potions and Revives wouldn't help these kinds of wounds; they were too much.

Suicune needed a Pokemon Center, and fast.

He called out his entire team, a Hypno, a Haunter, and an Electrode, and with their aid hurried Suicune back to Cerulean.

'Hang in there Suicune...'

* * *

Silver headed off to Celadon from Saffron.

He soon found his way to the gym.

After cringing at the sheer girliness of the gym, he reached the leader.

"Hello... Lovely weather, isn't it? It's so pleasant... I'm afraid I might doze off... My name is Erika. I am the Leader of Celadon Gym."

"I'm Silver, the current champion from Johto."

"..Oh? You are from Johto, you say? How nice... "

"I'm here for a battle."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you wished to challenge me. I know. I have been training myself on not only flower arrangement but also Pokemon battle. I shall not lose. Go, Jumpluff!"

"We'll see about that! Entei! Fire Blast!"

Jumpluff went down easily.

"Go, Tangela! Ancientpower!"

The attack hit Entei hard, but it managed to stay standing.

"Entei, use Flamethrower!"

Tangela too went down.

"Your turn, Victreebell! Use Grass Knot!"

Entei was sent crashing to the ground, but managed to rise again.

"Entei, Fire Blast!"

Victreebell went down.

"Oh my... Go, Bellosom! Solar Beam!"

The attack hit Entei, but even with its power did minor damage.

"Go, use Flamethrower again!"

That ended the match.

"Oh! I concede defeat... You are remarkably strong... I shall give you the Rainbow Badge..."

Silver took the badge.

His next stop? Fuschia City.

* * *

Silver calmly entered the Fuschia Gym.

He saw what appeared to be several versions of the same person, but most were fakes.

His eyes flared a deep blue and he sent out a wave of psychic energy, revealing not only the true gym leader, but several invisible walls.

He used his senses like sonar, although the feeling creeped him out and he vowed never to use this ability again after this.

Finally he reached the leader.

"Fufufufu... I'm sorry to disappoint you... I'm only joking! I'm the real deal! Janine of Fuchsia Gym!"

"I'm Silver. Let's get down to business if you would. I'm having a bad day and I'm not in a friendly mood."

"Fine with me! Go, Crobat!"

"Go, Crusher! Use Rock Slide!"

The move brought Crobat down with ease.

"Very well. Go, Weezing!"

"Go, Rusty. Use Stealth Rock."

The rocks awaited a target.

"Weezing, Explosion!"

The attack did noticeable damage to Rusty, but it wasn't horrible.

"Go, Ariados!"

The Pokemon was bombarded with rocks from above.

"Rusty, use Earthquake."

The move took out its foe with ease.

"Go, Venomoth! Psychic!"

The wave of energy hit Rusty, bit he barely flinched.

"Rusty, use Rock Throw!"

The bug type went down.

"Tell me, trainer, where do you hail from?"

"I'm from Johto. I'm also the current Champion."

"I see... That means you have defeated Koga, my father and a member of the Elite Four, to come here. No wonder you are strong!"

"I kind of figured that was the case. You both use similar types of Pokemon, not to mention dress the same."

"Here, take the Soul Badge."

Silver, new badge in hand headed to the center.

Night was falling, and he wanted to head south-west tomorrow, to Cinnabar.

* * *

_With six badges, Silver only requires two more to complete his collection. However, things aren't looking so good for Suicune. Will the Pokemon pull through, or will Suicune truly become a myth?_


	11. A Mountain of Silver

_Last time, Silver got three more badges, battled Ho-Oh, and put Suicune in a critical state in a fit of rage. Now, he continues on to the Seafoam Islands, and his next badge._

Chapter 11

A Mountain of Silver

Silver slid down the ladder and carefully avoided a patch of ice.

He was now within the Seafoam Islands.

He was glad the caves weren't pitch black like the majority of the Whirl Islands.

However it was _freezing _inside.

Literally; the cavern was coated with ice.

That was another thing that plagued Silver since his powers awakened; he had a very low tolerance for the cold.

He was shivering like crazy but forged on.

Eventually he found himself on the lowest floor of the cavern.

There were several holes letting in light, but the huge cavern was still very dark.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

It was _big _whatever it was.

He readied himself, hunting for the Pokemon with his eyes.

Kros put its back to Silver's.

'There.'

Silver burst into Shell Forme and tackled the being into the wall, pinning it.

It turned out to be a bird Pokemon about his size that was blue in color... and ice cold, forcing Silver to release it.

"**..Lugia?"**

"_**Close. I'm his son, Silver. What are you?"**_

"**Oh... I am Articuno, the eldest of my Trio. I live here in these islands. For a moment I was worried that Blaine had failed to keep a human out."**

"_**I don't enjoy something trying to make my Heracross a snack. And for the record, I **_**am ****_human."_**

"**I see... well, if you are looking for the gym, then take that ladder over there. It will bring you to the gym's entrance."**

Articuno nodded to a ladder nearby.

"_**Thanks."**_

Silver instructed Kros to grab his "leg" and the two flew over to the ladder before Silver changed back and they left.

Eventually they made their way to the gym, and then its leader.

"Are you the 'Blaine' that Articuno mentioned by any chance?"

" You bet I am! My Gym on Cinnabar Island was burned down by the eruption! But I will not give up! Take a look at this cave. We have turned it into a Gym, and I am still acting as a Gym Leader! I will give you the Gym Badge if you manage to defeat me!"

"I'm Silver, the current Champion, from New Bark Town. Once I beat you, I just have to beat the last gym here in Kanto and then..." Silver shook his head. "Never mind. Let's get started."

"Here we go! Go, Magcargo!"

"Go, Feraligator! Use Surf!"

The move wiped out Magcargo with ease.

"Go, Magmar! Thunderpunch!"

Feraligator was left barely standing fom the hit.

"Feraligator, use Hydro Cannon!"

The Pokemon unleashed its strongest attack, instantly taking out its foe, but leaving it on its last leg, catching its breath.

"Go, Rapidash! Quick Attack!"

Feraligator went down.

"Go, Rusty! Earthquake!"

The cave shook and Rapidash went down hard.

"Awesome. I have burned out... Take this Volcano Badge!"

Silver frowned.

Feraligator was knocked out, so he couldn't ride his way to Cinabar.

"One thing to do then."

He stepped to the water's edge, stretched, and entered his Shell forme before diving into the water.

Eventually he got to the island and was somewhat taken aback by what he saw.

It was coated in Volcanic Rock, the Pokemon Center the only standing building on the island.

He landed on the dirt of the island and changed back before getting Feraligator healed and exploring what little there was of the island.

He then noticed a lone figure staring at the destruction.

Silver approached him.

"Hey."

The young man just nodded.

There was silence for a moment before the young man spoke up.

"Take a good look around you... A volcano erupts, and just like that, a whole town disappears. We can go on winning and losing in Pokemon, but if nature so much as twitches, we can be overwhelmed in a second."

"...I'm Silver, the-!"

"I know who you are. Word gets around real easy when a new Champion is crowned. That business you pulled in Ecruteak found its way here too."

The young man turned around.

"Name's Blue. I was champion once too... but it was short-lived. Red beat me not long after I got the title. But I'm still a trainer. If you want to battle me, come to the Viridian Gym. I'll be waiting. Come on, Pidgeot!"

He called out his Pokemon and took off.

Silver just kind of stared at the destruction around him for a while in silence, thinking.

* * *

Soul was leaned up against the side of the Viridian Gym.

She _was _going to confront Silver, and she knew he'd have to come here before he could be done.

Suddenly a young man landed on the back of a Pidgeot.

He noticed her.

"Eh? Who're you?"

"...So you're the one who took over the gym?"

"It was empty, I was here. Tell me what your name is."

"Soul. I'm waiting for Silver. I need to have a word with him, to put it nicely."

"I see. Well he should be along shortly. I've got to get ready for my match with him."

* * *

Silver stepped onto the dirt of the small town of Pallet.

"So, this Pallet huh? Reminds me a little of New Bark Town."

Silver remembered that Oak had mentioned having a lab here, so Silver decided to drop by and say hello.

"Ah, Silver! It's been a while."

He noticed Silver's badges.

"Ah, you have seven Kanto badges already? My goodness... you remind me of Red and my Grandson, Blue."

"Wait... Blue is your _grandson?_"

"You've met? Ah yes, he does travel to Cinnabar often, doesn't he? He's the Viridian Gym Leader you know."

"Yeah, I'm headed there now. Just thought I'd stop in along the way. I'd better go; shouldn't keep him waiting, right?"

"Of course not. He's very impatient, and always has been."

Silver ran the short Route 1 and made it to Viridian.

However, he was met with someone... unexpected.

Before Silver could even say a word, Soul had grabbed his ear and pulled him aside.

"Ow! What do you want? I haven't been having a good couple of days recently."

"I want a name."

"You already have a name don't you?"

"I mean _her _name you smartass."

"I'm not at liberty to disclose that information right now. I'll tell you soon. Right now I have a battle to fight."

Silver had readjusted his team once more.

This time he held Feraligator, Raikou, Noble, Umbreon, and Crusher.

He somehow managed to navigate the gym and reach Blue without throwing up.

"Yo! Finally got here, huh?"

"Ugh... yeah. Seriously dude, someone's gonna have a seizure with this layout if the movement doesn't make them puke first."

"Ha! A wimp like you beat the Johto League and became Champion? Are Johto's Gyms really that pathetic?"

"Do you want to find out how Lance went down?"

"Heh. Humor me."

"I took out his most powerful Dragonite myself. This power is my birthright and rather than reject it I've accepted and embraced it! I won't lose here!"

"Interesting! Well, I'll see if you're any good or not in battle! Go, Eggecutor!"

Silver downed some of the bitter juice that prevented the crippling damage from Dark Type moves and drew a Pokeball.

"Go, Umbreon! Dark Pulse!"

The move sent Eggecutor reeling, but it was stubborn.

"Eggecutor, use Leaf Storm!"

Umbreon took the attack but was injured.

"Umbreon , Dark Pulse again!"

The attack took out Eggecutor, but Silver felt the attack, although not all of it.

He gritted his teeth and sparked black.

"I'm...fine! Send in your next Pokemon!"

Blue smirked and nodded.

The fire in his eyes was the same fire he'd seen in Red's when they battled for title of champion three years ago.

"Go, Rhydon!"

"Get back... Umbreon! Go, Feraligator! Use Hydro Cannon! We can't afford to hold back!"

Rhydon went down _fast_.

However, Feraligator was once more left winded.

"Go, Machamp! Thunderpunch!"

And down went Feraligator.

"I'm sorry this keeps happening old friend... once this is all over you'll get a good rest, okay. Go, Noble! Use Fly!"

The Pokemon glowed white and shot to the highest point in the gym before diving back down and ramming into Machamp.

"Machamp, Thunderpunch!"

"Dodge it and use Air Slash!"

The flying type flapped its wings and got just out of reach of the Fighting type before sending blades of condensed air at its foe, taking it out.

"Go, Gyarados!"

"Get back, Noble! Go, Raikou! Spark!"

However, instead of the normal jolt of electricity, a large beam of yellow energy fired and took out Gyarados.

Suddenly, there was a flash and Raikou was engulfed in a beam of light.

When the light faded, Raikou's coloration had changed, black on orange and a shimmer was around him.

"Woah... What just happened...?" Silver was partially in awe but partially confused.

"It's... It's Shiny! What the hell just happened?" asked Blue

* * *

In the Cerulean Pokemon Center, the same thing happened to Suicune, and it was now on its feet.

"It's... It's incredible! Suicune is even more glorious than it was before!"

Eusine once more started gushing fanboisims.

"**Don't tell me _he _was the one who brought me here?"**

Eusine's Hypno nodded.

"**Great. Now I have to thank him. Right now... I have to find out why this happened. I must find Silver, as I have a feeling he had something to do with this."**

Suicune vanished in a blur, causing a gust of wind to roar through the center as Suicune sped out the doors.

* * *

_"I'll tell you what happened. The only way to save Suicune was to gift it and the other Beasts with more power. Each is now Shiny, and also has a unique move. For Raikou, it is Zap Cannon. For Suicune, it is the powerful Sheer Cold. And for Entei, it is the mighty Flare Blitz. I was generous enough to fix your mistakes once. Next time I will not be so kind."_

Blue was confused.

"Wha? Who said that?"

"Arceus..." spat Silver. "Fuck that overgrown Mareep. Let's get back to the battle!"

"Good idea! Go, Arcanine!"

"Return, Raikou! Go, Crusher!"

"Arcanine, Extremespeed!"

The dog-like Pokemon was a blur as it hit Crusher... and bounced off.

"Crusher... Horn Drill. Glancing blow."

The Pokemon hit the side of the fire type with its spinning horn and created heavy friction, leaving a portion of Arcanine's body fur-less and raw.

However, the blow dealt an unmatched amount of damage to Arcanine's stamina, and it hit the ground.

"Hm. Go, Pidgeot!"

"Crusher, Rock Blast!"

The Pokemon sent several rocks at its foe, but the Pidgeot dodged all but one of them.

"Pidgeot, use Whirlwind!"

Crusher was sent back into its Pokeball as if by an unseen force and (much to Silver's relief) pulled out Raikou.

"Raikou, Thunder!"

The attack took out Pidgeot in one hit.

"No way! How the heck did I lose to you? ... Tch, all right... Here, take this. It's the Earth Badge."

Blue handed him the badge.

"Hey... Thanks for holding back with your Rhydon. I've already lost one Pokemon to my own stupidity. I didn't want to lose another. Here, take this as thanks. It's the TM Trick Room."

"Don't mention it."

Silver left and was greeted by Suicune.

"Suicune. If it's about what happened to you, it was Arceus's doing. It happened to Raikou and, according to Arceus, Eneti too."

"**I see..."**

Silver's Pokegear went off.

"Hello?"

"I just heard about you getting all the Kanto badges! Come to my lab; I picked something up for you." Oak said.

"I'll be right there."

Silver headed to the Pokemon Center... and Suicune followed.

It remained outside as Silver healed his team, and continued following him after that as he walked down route 1.

"Why are you following me?"

"**Why do you think? You need me."**

"Like hell I do."

"**For the challenges in the future... you will."**

"We'll see about that."

He entered the laboratory and was greeted by the kindly professor.

"Ah there you are! You see, I heard of your victory over Blue, and I managed to get a little something together. This," he handed Silver a CD "is the Hidden Machine Rock Climb. It enhances a Pokemon's strength so it can carry you on its back to climb steep slopes!"

"Thanks, Professor. By the way, I was considering going to Hoenn to work on the Pokedex futher, since I know there have to be many types of Pokemon only found there, after I finished a few things up here and in Johto."

"I see! Very smart of you to do so! However, just to prepare, I think I'll grant you access to Mount Silver. Very powerful Pokemon live there, and it would be a perfect place to train before heading off to Hoenn." Oak offered.

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks for everything, Professor Oak. Oh, one more thing, do you have a colleague in Hoenn I should know about, just in case something comes up?"

"Yes actually. His name is Professor Birch, and his lab is in Littleroot Town, near the south west."

"Thanks again. Well, I'll be off."

Silver exited and headed back to Viridian; he'd go west from there.

Of course first he had to rearrange his team.

And _Suicune _was still following him.

"Leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you, Suicune. We've been over this."

"I disagree. You'd best take him up on his offer. The one who you will battle at is nothing like anything you've ever seen before."

Silver froze at the sound of this voice and slowly turned to face the source.

Leaning against the side of the building... was Arceus.

"Like I'll be taking any advice from you. You took apart my family you prick. I kicked your ass once, I'll do it again. In fact, I've gotten stronger since then."

"Simple minded child... as much as I hate to say it, you will become needed in the future; Giratina _will _rise again. But not yet. Not for some time in fact. Believe me or don't, but given those facts... can you afford _not _to?"

"How do I know this isn't some trap by you to get rid of me?"

"I just explained it. There is no other being strong enough to combat Giratina. Without my plates I cannot harm him, and therefore cannot stop him. We've been over what happens if I die... but the seal is weakening thanks in part to your actions. Finish your business here and got to Hoenn to get stronger. Take Suicune."

"Fine."

"Here."  
Arceus threw him a completely red Pokeball.

"What's this?"

"A Cherish Ball. Use it to carry Suicune. Now... I have grown tired. I must rest until the time is right."

Arceus vanished in a pillar of light.

Silver lobbed the device at Suicune and he willingly entered it.

* * *

Silver's Pikachu ran to his other shoulder.

The Pokemon was very friendly by nature.

He entered the Vermillion Gym.

"Surge! I'm headed off to take on Zapdos. You can tag along if you want, maybe catch it. Oh yeah, meet Sparks, my Pikachu, newest member of the team."

"That's great! Well then, let's not waste any time!"

* * *

Silver flared into his Shell and let out a roar of challenge.

And Zapdos heard it.

The electric type came flying at him, forcing him to maneuver in mid air, something he wasn't too suited for.

He mostly used Telekinesis to bolster his untrained flight, but for dogfights of this speed, that wasn't practical.

That, and the way Zapdos was sparking was worrying him somewhat.

However, he had one defensive advantage, one he hadn't employed for quite some time:

Light Screen.

The bolt of lightning hit a wall of green energy and diffused into nothing.

Silver returned fire with a Dragon Pulse and sent Zapdos reeling.

The electric type recovered and fired another Thunder attack, the powerful lightning bolt making contact this time.

Silver sparked but wasn't done.

He _would _win this.

He fired his most powerful technique, Aeroblast.

Zapdos went down hard.

Surge saw his opening and lobbed an Ultra Ball at the Pokemon.

It clicked shut.

Silver landed next to the man and dropped his shell.

"Ow... and also, ow."

"Impressive. Thanks fer' getting that thing ta show up. I know, we should have a rematch some time. Let's trade Pokegear numbers."

"Sounds good."

The two traded numbers and went their separate ways.

Sparks ran back over to Silver and hopped on his shoulder before they headed to Mt. Silver.

However, they weren't going to enter the mountain just yet.

Silver wanted to make sure his team was ready, and had selected a combination of Drai, now a powerful Dragonite, Suicune, Sparks, Crusher, now a Rhyperior thanks to some help from Jasmine, Noble and finally Snorlax, the obese wall of a Pokemon.

After fighting some wild Pokemon that were indeed powerful, Silver healed his team once more and headed into the mountain.

However, he used Max Repels to keep the wild Pokemon at bay.

It was a good thing he'd purchased several cans, because he got lost... and ran into the youngest of the legendary bird trio, Moltres.

The Pokemon almost burned him to ash with a powerful fire blast.

"Shit!"

Silver called out Suicune.

"Suicune, Surf, go!"

The Pokemon let loose a wall of water that sent Moltres crashing into the rock face of the large cavern.

"Careful, you could start a cave-in!"

"**I know that. We cannot afford to hold back against him, however."**

"In that case..."

Silver flared into his Shell Forme and sent out a high powered Hydro pump that launched Moltres into the wall.

"**Wha...?"**

"_**I don't have time for this. How to I get to the summit?"**_

"**L-Lugia?"**

"_**No. His son, Silver. Answer me."**_

Moltres gave him directions, and a warning:

"**There's a really strong kid who comes here all the time to train. What was it... Red or something like that?"**

'Red... so this is my final challenge? Fine.'

Silver and Sparks continued onward, riding on Snorlax's back as he climbed the rock faces.

Finally they arrived at the summit.

Through the blinding blizzard, Silver made out a lone figure:

Red.

"So this is where you come to train? Kind of cold, isn't it?"

"... this is nothing."

"Fuck off man, you aren't part flying type Pokemon. I'm freezing my ass off, even _with _my jacket!"

Silver was shivering.

"Still... I'm not leaving now. I challenge you, Red, for the title of strongest trainer in all of Tojoh!"

"...Alright. Go, Pikachu."

"Get in there, Crusher! Use Earthquake!"

The Pokemon let loose a stomp that sent Red's Pikachu flying.

"Pikachu. Iron Tail."

The move sent Crusher reeling.

"Crusher, Horn Drill!"

Pikachu went down, heavily wounded.

"...Go, Lapras. Brine."

the move took out Crusher.

"Go, Sparks! Use Thunder!"

The attack came down on Lapras, but the Pokemon stayed up.

"Psychic."  
"Dodge it!"

The wave of magenta energy was dodged with relative ease.

"Sparks, Thunderbolt!"

The move took out Lapras.

"Snorlax, Giga Impact."

The move took out Sparks.

"Go, Snorlax! Return the favor!"

Silver's Snorlax hit its foe hard, but the Pokemon withstood it.

"Snorlax, Blizzard."

Thanks to Silver's Snorlax having Thick Fat, the move did little damage.

However it caused Silver to grit his teeth; the attack was mixed into the weather.

Red noticed this and looked down at Silver, who was hunched over.

Silver's Snorlax looked at him as well.

"I...I...I'm not done!"

"...Go, Venasaur. Frenzy Plant."

Snorlax went down.

"Go...Drai. Flamethrower!"

Red's eyes widened for a second at the sight of a Dragonite.

He remembered the hell he'd gone through with Lance... and if Silver was using this against _him_... it was significantly stronger.

Sure enough, Venasuar went down.

"Blastoise. Blizzard."

"Protect!"

The dragon type covered itself in a bubble of cyan energy and the attack did no damage.

"Go, use Thunderbolt!"

The move brought Blastoise down.

"...Charizard."

"Get back, Drai!"

Both the dragon type and Red seemed somewhat confused by that order.

"Go, Suicune... Sheer Cold."  
Suicune let out a roar and Charizard was frozen in place before the ice shattered and the fire type hit the snowy ground.

"..."

Red simply called back his Charizard and walked past Silver into the cave.

Silver walked to the edge of the cliff.

He called back Suicune and let himself fall forward.

As he fell he controlled his descent and finally erupted into his Shell Forme seconds before becoming a splattered mess and pulled up.

Unfortunately, when he arrived home, he found someone he didn't like seeing.

"_**Arceus... What do you want now?"**_

"My, my hostile, aren't we? I came here to congratulate you and with a peace offering no less. Meet me in the Ruins of Alph in ten minutes. Don't be late."

Arceus vanished.

"Silver!"

Lyra came running over to him.

"Did you get bigger?"

"_**Did I?"**_

"Of course you did. The shell is proportionate to your current power. Your body is adapting to your new power and thus allowing you to use it more liberally."

Lugia proper appeared.

"Right now you're about on par with me."

Lugia changed Forme.

"_**See? And you aren't even done growing yet."**_

Silver changed back into his normal forme.

"So, what did you do in Kanto?"

"Of course I beat the gyms. But the real battle was here, in Johto, at Mt. Silver. I beat Red."

"Wow! That's super awsome! What're you going to do now?" Asked Lyra.

"First, I have to meet up with Arceus. I have a feeling it isn't good to keep him waiting. Then I'm going to try and find a way to Hoenn to continue my work for Professor Oak's National Pokedex."

"Good luck with that. I think you can do anything you put your mind to!"

"Thanks, Lyra."

* * *

"I'm here."

"So I see. Come with me."

Arceus and Silver entered the ruins.

"These hieroglyphs are based on the Pokemon Unknown."

"Eh? Wait, what are you-!"

Arceus used his power to knock Silver out.

Then several Unknown swarmed and the two vanished.

* * *

Silver awoke in the snow.

"You finally woke up. Come with me, there is someone I'd like you to meet."

Silver rose and followed Arceus to a small cabin.

"Cynthia, I have brought the boy. Let us make haste to the Mysteri Stage."

"Alright." the blonde looked to Silver.

"Hello, my name is Cynthia. I'm the Champion of Sinnoh, and an avid researcher of Pokemon Myth and Lore."

"Name's Silver. Currently the strongest trainer in all of Tojoh. Also the son of Lugia, legendary Beast of the Sea. Let's see what the overgrown Mareep wants to show us."

Arceus glared at him, but took no further action.

When they arrived, Arceus changed into his Pokemon Forme.

"_Now for the reason I have brought you here. I shall use my power to create for you one of the three who helped shape this universe. Palkia, the Pokemon of Space, Dialga, the Pokemon of Time, or Giratina, the Pokemon of Antimatter."_

Silver stepped on the top icon.

"_I see... Very well. I shall begin the process."_

The symbol glowed and Silver's mind was overloaded with images of various locations and things before the process finally completed itself.

A ball of energy appeared and shot into Silver's arms; an egg.

It was red and black with gray on the top and bottom.

Then another ball of energy appeared in his arms; a Golden diamond-shaped item.

Silver blacked out.

* * *

He awoke in the ruins, alone with the Egg and Strange Object by his side.

The egg then proceeded to hatch, revealing a rather small grey and black Pokemon with gold parts and shadowy tendrils coming form its back, the golden object glowing.

Silver stashed the orb in his bag and observed the being.

Even with the degree of levitation, it was only about as tall as his waist.

"_This _shaped the universe? Oh well, it _is _freshly hatched. What are you?"

Silver pulled out his pokedex and got info on it, surprisingly.

It was Giratina, the Renegade Pokemon. It was Ghost and Dragon, and had the ability Levitate. Apparently this was its "Origin Forme".

"Arig. That's your name. Hm... I can't very well take my entire team with me to hoenn... I know just who to leave you with."

* * *

"It's so cute! Of course I'll take care of it while you're in Hoenn," exclaimed Lyra.

"Great. Thanks a lot, Lyra." Silver knelt down to the Pokemon.

"I'll be back in a few months or so. Lyra will take care of you. Play nice with Maril now. Oh!"

He handed Lyra the Girseus orb.

"This is important somehow. Don't lose it."

"Got it!"

Silver's Pokegear rang.

"Hello?"

"Ah, yes, Silver was it? This is Giovanni. A fellow stockholder in Silph wanted to see you for some reason at their HQ in Saffron."

"I see... Thanks I guess."  
Silver hung up and headed off.

* * *

"Ah, Silver hello there!"

"Steven?"

"Yes, I heard you wanted to head to Hoenn to work on the Pokedex, correct?"

"That's right."

"I though I'd help you with both of those goals. Tell me, if you had three stones in front of you, which would you pick: The Green one, the Blue one, or the Red one?"

"I'd go with the green one personally, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Here," Steven handed him a Pokeball and a Boat Ticket. "That Pokemon is Treeko, one of the three starter Pokemon given to Trainers in Hoenn. That ticket will get you to Hoenn from Vermillion City. Also, I hear Professor Oak was looking for you, so perhaps you should check in with him before you leave."

"Good idea. Thanks, Steven."

* * *

"I heard you wanted to see me, Professor Oak?"  
"Ah yes, Silver! Red informed me of your victory, and as such we've prepared a little reward that will also aid you in filling your pokedex! These are the three starter Pokemon of Kanto. You may choose one."

Silver decided on Charmander before heading to Vermillion.

He deiced he'd take three Pokemon with him.

He'd bring Charmander, Treeko, and Suicune.

Any others? Well, he'd have to catch them. That's kind of the reason he was going to Hoenn anyway, but starting with one unfamiliar Pokemon wasn't the way to do it. He'd keep Suicune handy for fast transport (the beast owed him) and someone to talk to that wasn't one foot high and spoke... Pokemon.

He checked his bags once more before heading to the dock.

"Hold it!"

'Right on time.'

Soul ran over to him and stopped, panting.

"Oh no... you don't! Not until... you tell me who she is!"

"You mean you haven't figured it out by now? I already gave you a huge hint."

"What? No you didn't! You said-!"

She was cut off by Silver pulling her close and pressing his lips against hers for a moment before breaking apart, keeping his arms around Soul's waist.

"I told you; you have a name."

Soul was bright red and unable to respond.

"I'll be gone for a month or so, two tops. When I get back we'll start doing things normal couples do, okay? I've got to go now though."

He released her and headed off to the boat.

"You'd better come back in one piece!" she yelled.

Silver waved a hand behind him as he boarded the vessel.

* * *

Elsewhere, Eusine was back in his home town of Celadon.

After Suicune choosing Silver, he wasn't sure what to do with his life.

However, that all changed when he saw a blue and white blur race overhead.

He grinned widely; he had a new target now.

* * *

_And so Silver departs for Hoenn. What new adventures will he find and what new enemies will he face in this foreign land? Find out in the upcoming sequel! _


End file.
